Harry Potter et l'Héritier
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trève de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée leur cause problème... Qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ? Draco est OOC
1. Chapitre 01

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années. Et bien sûr, cet héritier, ultime menace

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greegrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à Harry)

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

**Au revoir**

Poudlard se tenait derrière eux. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient tous les trois assis dans le grand parc du collège. L'herbe était de nouveau verte, les élèves reprenaient leur sourire, perdu des années plus tôt, lors du retour de Voldemort. La grande guerre s'était soldée par une victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi que plusieurs pertes, mais aussi plusieurs revirements.

C'était avec surprise qu'Harry avait évité aux Malefoy la prison à vie, leur aide ayant été appréciée durant le dernier combat. Les relations avec le jeune héritier, par contre, n'avaient pas changées, enfin, Harry espérait peut-être un peu que ce fut le cas, souhaitant quand même garder un peu de stabilité dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas bronché toutefois en remarquant que les répliques du blond s'étaient amoindries, leur laissant un peu de répit émotionnellement et physiquement.

Il aimait leurs petites joutes verbales mais plus les combats, il était las de tels enfantillages.

- Dit Harry, j'ai une idée qui devrait te plaire… commença Hermione, assise entre les jambes de Ron, bien adossé à un arbre.

- Oui…

- Et bien, avec Ron on y a pensé quelques fois et on s'est dit que ce serait dommage de se perdre de vue… ça fait quand même sept ans que nous sommes toujours ensembles, la tour de Gryffondor est devenue comme une seconde maison et je me vois mal vivre encore sans vous avoir tout près de moi, toi et Ron.

Harry ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

- Et j'ai fait quelques recherches. Il y a un appartement de libre sur le chemin de Traverse, tout près d'une des boutiques de Quidditch… en fait, c'est dans la ruelle adjacente. Bref, si jamais ça vous tente, j'ai fais réserver l'appartement à ton nom Harry… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Harry sourit. Hermione avait bien pensé à son coup. Réserver un appartement au nom d'Harry Potter garantissait que personne ne pourrait jamais l'acheter avant eux. Il regarda Hermione et Ron. Tous les deux allaient très certainement vivre ensemble si jamais il refusait. Ils avaient quand même le droit à ce confort… tous les deux, seuls.

- Je te redonne une réponse ce soir d'accord ?

Hermione paru déçue quelques secondes avant d'accorder un immense sourire au Sauveur. Bien sûr, Harry aussi rêvait d'avoir son propre appartement, mais il désirait par-dessus tout rester près de ses amis. Ce pourquoi il se redressa. Il regarda Hermione et Ron, qui n'étaient pas inquiets une seule seconde et leur dit :

- Je vais sur le chemin de Traverse deux secondes d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça. Les barrières autour de Poudlard étant tombée, Harry pu transplaner jusqu'au Chemin sans problème. Il savait exactement où aller et ses pas ne se firent pas hésitants. Il se promena rapidement sur l'étroite rue avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Au détour de la boutique de Quidditch se trouvait la fameuse ruelle. Il entra à l'intérieur et regarda. Tout était si beau, si mignon. Et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'aucun appartement n'était assez gros pour eux trois. Connaissant le manoir des Black, toutefois, il ne se demanda pas pourquoi, parfois, il y avait des immeubles de la largeur d'une porte. Il vit rapidement une pancarte à louer, tout près du Chemin de Traverse. Il cogna à la porte et attendit.

Ce qui ressemblait au propriétaire lui ouvrit et manqua tomber à la renverse envoyant qui était son visiteur.

- Monsieur Potter ! Quel plaisir de vous voir à ma porte, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Est-ce que c'est vous qui vendez cet appartement ? Demanda-t-il en pointant la petite affiche « à vendre ».

- Oui… En fait, nous cherchions désespérément quelqu'un pour l'acheter… est-ce que vous voulez visiter ?

- Si je ne dérange pas seulement, je refuse de… fit Harry, un peu incertain.

- Non, vous ne dérangez pas, bien au contraire. Les boîtes sont toutes faites, vous pourrez donc évaluer l'appartement comme il vous semble.

Harry entra. Il voulu laisser ses chaussures à l'entrée mais l'homme lui dit qu'il nettoierait, chose que le brun apprécia. Son premier coup d'œil sur l'appartement l'enchanta. Un petit hall d'entrée ouvrant tout droit sur un grand salon avec un toit d'à peu près trois mètres et demi, donc un peu plus haut que les plafonds normaux.

Les fenêtres se trouvant dans l'appartement donnaient toutes sur l'extérieur, assez étrangement d'ailleurs, étant donné que l'immeuble était bien collé aux autres.

- Fenêtres magiques je suppose ?

- Oui, effectivement. En fait, seules les deux fenêtres de la cuisine donnent sur la vraie cour extérieure. Pour toutes les autres, vous pouvez les modifier à loisir.

- Parfait, mais je trouve que la vue que vous avez est parfaite.

L'homme sembla flatté. Il continua la visite guidée de l'appartement, qui s'avéra faire deux étages, ayant deux chambres et une salle de bain en haut, tandis qu'en vas se trouvaient salon, cuisine et une salle d'eau pour les invités. Harry apprécia vraiment le petit appartement. Les coûts n'étaient pas trop élevés et, comme pouvait le deviner Harry, l'appartement de Ron et Hermione ne serait sans doute pas très loin du sien.

- Quand puis-je emménager et combien voulez-vous vraiment ?

- Je… en faits, vous pouvez emménager aussitôt que vous le désirez. Nous sortons les boîtes aujourd'hui, demain je peux m'assurer que tout est parfait pour que vous puissiez y vivre. Quant aux coûts… je me sens presque gêné d'accepter de l'argent de votre part, vous qui nous avez sauvé de … vous-savez-qui.

- Vous pouvez dire Voldemort et je refuse de ne pas payer pour cet appartement. Dites-moi votre prix.

L'homme hésita longuement. Il semblait songer à ce qu'il allait dire comme si la question pouvait décider de toute une vie.

- Je demanderais six milles galions.

- Seulement !

- Je ne veux pas abuser et je n'accepterai aucun montant supplémentaire à celui-ci. Vous nous avez sauvés, ce n'est qu'un juste milieu pour un si énorme service rendu au monde sorcier.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Harry de rougir. Il refusait qu'une telle attention lui soit porté parce qu'il avait _tué_ un homme. Il promit quand même à l'homme de lui donner tout l'argent qu'il demandait le lendemain, lorsqu'ils échangeraient clé et galions.

L'homme paru satisfait. Harry lui serra la main, content d'avoir pu faire une si belle offre. Il quitta ensuite et transplana rapidement dans le parc de Poudlard.

Hermione et Ron, qui n'avaient pas bougés, regardaient le brun avec curiosité.

- Alors, qu'es-tu allé faire ?

- Et bien, je dois seulement vous demander une chose…

Hermione sembla tout d'un coup plus inquiète. Elle se redressa et regarda son meilleur ami avec attention.

- Je me demandais, je comprends très bien que vous vouliez qu'on reste ensemble, mais je sais très bien que vous aimeriez vivre ensemble. Vous êtes en couple maintenant et je ne serai pas celui qui va s'immiscer dans votre relation. J'ai bien regardé la ruelle dont vous parliez et j'ai trouvé un autre appartement disponible, très près du vôtre. Je l'ai acheté.

- Harry ! Mais… on ne veut pas que tu sois seul… tu as vécu trop de choses et…

- Je peux m'en sortir 'mione. Je préfère qu'on se voit tous les jours en étant dans tes appartements séparés que tous les jours dans le même, avec l'impression que je nuis à votre couple.

- Et… enfin, quand est-ce que tu vas aller vivre là-bas ?

- Demain.

Ron regarda Hermione avant que, tous les deux, tournent leurs regards vers le Sauveur. Incertains que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée, ils regardèrent avec attention leur meilleur ami.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, je veux au moins te proposer une chose Harry. Lança Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Si tu as le _moindre_ problème, le _moindre_ doute, je veux que tu viennes chez moi et Ron et que tu nous parles. Je refuse de te voir, un matin, triste ou déprimé.

- Je te le promets 'mione. Alors, que faisons-nous ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi mon pote, mais moi je reste comme ça, dit Ron en resserrant sa prise autour d'Hermione.

Harry sourit. Il était si heureux que ses deux amis soient aussi amoureux et aussi bien l'un avec l'autre. Il regrettait de ne pas vivre de telles émotions mais bon. Il trouverait un jour quelqu'un avec qui être, et à ce moment, il était certain que ce serait du même amour que celui de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry se redressa. Il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione avant de lancer un petit « au revoir », quittant ainsi le roux et la brune.

Mais il ne fut à peine retourné qu'il entra en collision avec Malefoy, qui l'empêcha de tomber en lui tenant la main.

Harry rougit, baissa la tête et la releva peut de temps après.

- Merci Malefoy.

- Potter.

- Que voulais-tu ?

Ce fut au tour du blond d'être sans voix. En un instant, toute l'assurance qu'il semblait avoir accumulée s'était évanouie, pour ne laisser que Draco bégayant.

- Euh… je… je me demandais quelque chose Potter…

- Va-y, fit Harry, sans méchanceté dans la voix.

- Et bien, comme nous quittons Poudlard très bientôt et que nous n'avons plus de chances de nous voir, je te propose quelque chose…

- Oui… Fit Harry, commençant lentement à craindre ce que le blond pourrait lui demander.

- Je me demandais si nous ne pourrions pas faire une trêve. J'en ai marre de nos bagarres et comme nous ne nous verrons que très peu souvent, ce serait bien que ces quelques rencontres, nous ne les passions pas à s'engueuler…

Harry recula d'un pas. C'était très inusité que le blond lui demande une trêve, surtout après toute la haine qu'ils s'étaient partagée durant sept années. Mais Draco les avait sauvés lorsqu'ils avaient été capturés. Le dernier regard qu'ils s'étaient jetés avait été incroyablement doux et plein d'émotions et Harry ne regrettait pas, à cet instant, que leur guerre soit terminée.

Le Sauveur pensa encore quelques instants au positif et au négatif. Après quelques secondes, il tendit sa main droite devant lui.

- Pour réparer ce qui a été fait en première année, je te donne moi-même ma main, accepterais-tu de devenir mon ami Malefoy ?

Le cœur du blond sembla cesser de battre parce que son visage perdit tout masque en un instant. Sa bouche forma lentement un O presque parfait. Il n'avait demandé qu'une trêve et il obtenait la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux ; l'amitié de Potter.

Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne tende également la sienne et serre la main de Potter. Leur poignée de main, partagée entre la peau glaciale et chaude de l'un et de l'autre, venait de démolir toutes les années passées.

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux et alors toutes les émotions passèrent.

- Hermione, Ron, je vais avec Malefoy. Bonne journée !

Le blond, qui n'avait même pas été consulté, fut entraîné par la main du brun dans la sienne. Harry les fit transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ?

- Nous avons fêté la fin de la Guerre contre Voldemort et j'aimerais maintenant fêter celle qui vient de se terminer entre toi et moi. Il ne nous reste que deux jours à Poudlard, y comprit aujourd'hui, et j'ai peur de ne pas te revoir plus tard pour fêter. Alors nous allons faire ça ce soir.

Harry les entraîna dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse. Il demanda deux Whisky Pur Feu et tous les deux s'assirent à une table, seule, recluse du reste des autres. Draco, assit face à lui, était tellement tendu qu'Harry cru qu'il allait casser.

- Calme-toi Malefoy, je ne vais pas te violer ! Je veux seulement fêter tout ça avec un ami. La Grande Guerre, je l'ai fêté avec tous les autres, les journalistes et les ministres. Ce soir, c'est entre toi et moi.

- Pourquoi pas Granger et Weasley ?

- Parce que la guerre n'a jamais véritablement été contre eux n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond acquiesça. Harry avait entièrement raison. Depuis leur première année, Draco ne cherchait le trouble qu'avec le brun, parce qu'il était l'unique responsable de leur haine. Sauf que maintenant, tout était oublié.

Harry et lui trinquèrent à leur nouvelle amitié.

La soirée passa très rapidement. Draco et Harry burent énormément d'alcool, si bien que maintenant, ils étaient complètement ivres. Ils se mettaient à rire pour rien, à raconter des choses intimes, brefs, ils ne savaient plus vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Hey Dray…. Ça te dirait de continuer la soirée chez moi ?

- Tu as un appartement ?

- Bien sûr !

Harry paya leurs dernières consommations et ils quittèrent le bar. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Ils avaient passé pas mal trop d'heures à l'intérieur mais au moins ça leur avait permit de discuter d'à peu près tout.

Harry entraîna encore une fois Draco par la main, bien que cette fois-ci leurs pas furent plus incertains. Ils réussirent à arriver à destination sans problème. Harry ouvrit la porte de son appartement et regarda à l'intérieur. Il avait oublié les meubles….

Il métamorphosa plusieurs objets afin qu'ils prennent la forme des divans et des autres appareils dont il aurait besoin.

- Voici chez moi !

- Tu manques de meubles Potter.

- Chut.

Harry se mit face à Draco, prit ses deux mains et l'entraîna vers le salon. Il assit le blond sur le divan et alors, alcool aidant, il s'assit sur ses genoux. Ses mains étaient de chaque côté du blond sur le divan, leurs visages très proches l'un de l'autre. Harry regarda attentivement les traits du blond, scrutant chaque petit détail, chaque émotion qui passait dans les yeux embrumés.

Draco, quant à lui, retira les lunettes du brun délicatement et alors, sans préavis, mis sa main sur la nuque du brun et approcha leurs visages. Le baiser fut doux et lent. Ils se découvraient petit à petit, leurs langues ne furent de la partie que quelques baisers plus tard. Bientôt les mains de Draco se posèrent sur les hanches du brun, qui posa les siennes autour du cou du blond.

Draco mit ses mains au creux des reins du brun et l'attira alors plus proche, fusionnant presque leurs corps. En cet instant, ils étaient presque heureux, tous les deux, que le lendemain ils ne se souviennent de rien. Jamais ils n'avoueraient avoir couché ensembles…

Draco se redressa, les jambes du brun enroulées autour de ses hanches. Il chercha la chambre du brun, celui-ci étant trop occupé à lui donner des baisers dans le cou pour lui indiquer la chambre.

Le blond profita de tous les instants possibles pour plaquer Harry contre un mur, les bisous dans le cou ayant trop fait d'effet pour qu'il reste sans rien faire.

Et très rapidement, il trouva la chambre. Il déposa délicatement le brun sur le lit et se faufila entre ses jambes, par-dessus le corps du Sauveur, dans un état trop avancé d'ivresse pour penser correctement.

Lentement, Draco effeuilla le brun, parsemant de baisers le corps languissant du brun. Tous les deux se sentaient si bien ensembles qu'ils ne songèrent pas un seul instant que cette seule nuit pourrait réduire leur amitié en miettes.

Le blond regarda le brun, couché en dessous de lui, nu, avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Harry était si beau lorsqu'il était dans cet état qu'il regretta presque que cette nuit fut la seule qu'ils auraient ensembles.

- Harry…

- Dray… vient, je t'en supplie.

Draco acquiesça. Il ne continua pas sa phrase, ni maintenant ni plus tard, lorsqu'ils se perdirent dans la nuit, confondant gémissements et tendres paroles.

* * *

**Note de Love Gaara of the Sand**

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous aimez le début de cette nouvelle fiction, je compte en faire une aussi longue que le secret de Rogue. Bref. Donnez-moi vos commentaires, pour savoir si je continue, et à quel rythme, raisonnable, vous aimeriez recevoir les chapitres…

Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de mon nouveau style d'écriture. Si quelque chose ne vous plait pas, merci de bien vouloir me le préciser, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques.

Encore merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre jusqu'au bout.

LGS

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 1 – Page 8 / 8 – 3 411 Mots – 06 Octobre 2009_


	2. Chapitre 02

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greegrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

**Échange de Lettres**

Harry ouvrit les yeux vers dix heures le lendemain matin. Le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps, il pouvait le voir aux ombres sur le plancher. Il lui fallu plusieurs longues secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était couché dans son appartement sur la rue Kingdom du Chemin de Traverse. Se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, il tenta de se souvenir de la veille, sans grand succès. Il se souvenait être allé boire plusieurs verres de Whiskey Pur Feu avec Draco et puis… trou noir.

Il se redressa et sursauta. Une douleur aiguë dans le bas de son corps le fit se recoucher. Il étira donc son bras, fit apparaître une potion contre la gueule de bois qu'il possédait à Poudlard et la bu d'une traite.

La potion au goût affreux le soulagea immédiatement. Les coups de marteau dans sa tête disparurent en une fraction de seconde et il pu penser correctement à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il ne parvint pas à se souvenir d'avec qui il avait couché mais il se rappelait au moins que la soirée avait été magnifique. Draco s'avérait être une personne très sociable, très amusant aussi. Il ne regrettait pas la trêve faite.

Harry se redressa, faisant fi de la douleur. Marchant lentement vers sa cuisine, il soupira. Les meubles qu'il avait transformés hier étaient assez affreux. Il devrait faire une décoration complète de cet appartement pour qu'il ressemble finalement à quelque chose. En attendant, il ouvrit la porte du frigidaire et regarda. Vide.

Il soupira. Il devrait aller déjeuner quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ou encore mieux, à Poudlard. Il s'habilla et transplana immédiatement vers Poudlard. Il apparu dans le Hall d'entrée et marcha rapidement vers la Grande Salle. Il fut surprit de retrouver ses amis assis à la table des Gryffondors.

- Salut !

- Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Hermione d'un air très inquiet.

- Euh… et bien… avec Malefoy hier ont a bu… beaucoup, pour fêter la fin de notre guerre. Et puis j'ai dormis chez moi…

Ron regarda son ami de travers, comme si le fait qu'Harry se soit saoulé avec Draco soit quelque chose qui relevait de l'incroyable. Harry répondit au regard par un haussement d'épaule. Les deux se mirent alors à manger.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu Malefoy aujourd'hui ?

- Non. À ce qu'il parait qu'il est partit ce matin… dit Hermione tout en mangeant une bouchée de sa salade.

- Ah…

Harry ne pu cacher sa déception. Il aurait aimé parler au blond, au moins pour lui demander avec qui il était partit hier soir, et s'ils n'avaient pas trop fait de conneries. Il regretta sa buverie, puisqu'il ne se souvenait même pas ce qu'ils avaient faits, ce qu'ils avaient dit.

Un hibou passa alors par une des fenêtres. Harry le regarda et son cœur cessa de battre. C'était le hibou Grand Duc de Draco, portant une lettre scellée. Il reconnaissait le hibou parce qu'il l'avait souvent vu apporter du courrier à Malefoy, le matin au petit déjeuné Harry regarda l'oiseau se poser tranquillement à côté de lui, déposer l'enveloppe et quitter.

Harry prit l'enveloppe après de longues secondes. La fine écriture du blond, légèrement penchée vers la droite, indiquait _Harry Potter_. Il ouvrit la lettre.

Un court parchemin se trouvait à l'intérieur. Harry le déroula et lu ce qui était écrit.

* * *

_Salut Potter, Harry, Ry, tout dépendamment de ce que tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier,_

_J'ai adoré notre petite fête en l'honneur de la fin de notre guerre et je regrette qu'on ne puisse pas se revoir pour reproduire la chose. Je dois quitter pour l'Université et j'espère qu'on pourra se croiser un jour. En attendant, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire._

_Si tu ne te souviens de rien, alors voilà. Hier, je t'ai fais l'amour. Pas baiser, pas de coup vite fait… j'ai presque honte de me l'avouer, c'est quand même la première fois que j'implique autant de sentiments dans un acte aussi… enfin. J'espère que tu n'avais pas trop mal ce matin en te réveillant, auquel cas, désolé. J'ai quitté bien avant que tu ne te réveille parce que j'ai eut peur de ta réaction si tu m'avais trouvé dans le même lit que toi._

_Alors voilà, déchire cette lettre, garde-la, brûle-la, mais je tenais à mettre les choses au clair pour que je n'aie pas à vivre avec ce secret jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

_Adieu, au revoir seulement peut-être…_

_Draco Malefoy._

_

* * *

_

Harry serrait tellement fort la lettre qu'il eut peur, en terminant la lecture, qu'elle ne se déchire entre ses doigts. Il avait couché avec Malefoy. Non… en fait, c'était tellement plus que ça. Malefoy lui avait fait l'amour, et quoi qu'il veuille bien penser, ça s'était passé et tous les deux, maintenant, se souvenaient.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ?

- Hum… rien, Draco me rappelait une _erreur_ qui s'est passée hier.

- Une erreur ?

- Non, rien. Bon, moi je dois aller chez moi pour tout arranger, ça vous dit de m'accompagner ? En même temps, on pourrait passer pour _votre_ appartement.

- Pourquoi pas. C'est une bonne idée Ry.

Harry sourit à ses deux amis, bien qu'intérieurement, il ne cessait de penser à la veille. Il était presque heureux de ne pas se souvenir de la nuit avec Malefoy, bien que ce dernier s'en souvienne.

Il se promit de réécrire au blond dans les plus brefs délais, bien qu'il ne sache pas où est-ce qu'il habitait. Il fallu ensuite quelques minutes avant que tous les trois aient finit de manger. Harry les fit alors transplaner jusqu'à son appartement. Hermione et Ron entrèrent à l'intérieur, précédés du brun. Quelques exclamations provinrent de la brune, en voyant le désordre dans la demeure. Harry quant à lui essayait de ne pas se demander où Draco et lui avaient bien pu se toucher… sur quels meubles ils s'étaient amusés…

Il fit disparaître tout. L'appartement, redevenu vide, montrait à quel point il avait besoin d'un grand nettoyage. Les murs étaient un peu sals, les vitres légèrement crasseuses. C'est avec générosité que les deux amoureux aidèrent Harry à tout nettoyer. Harry pu ensuite métamorphoser des meubles qui s'agençaient ensembles merveilleusement, grâce à Hermione. Des tapis, des peintures, des photos et des livres furent placés dans le salon, des serviettes, des huiles, des sels et des savons dans la salle de bain, des vêtements, des lampes, des portraits et des parfums dans la chambre. Dans la cuisine, ils allèrent faire le marché très rapidement, prenant tout ce dont Harry aurait besoin pour commencer. Après presque une journée complète, ils s'assirent tous sur le grand divan de suède beige clair du brun et regardèrent tout autour. La maison était fantastique, si belle et si rangée que c'était incroyable. Il ne manquerait au brun qu'à faire son jardin, derrière, et tout serait parfait, et vivable surtout.

Promesse d'Harry, ils allèrent ensuite visiter l'appartement du couple, qui fut heureux de constater que le propriétaire pourrait leur laisser la place dans une semaine. Leurs affaires n'étant pas empaquetées, les aux revoir avec la famille pas encore faits. Harry acheta l'appartement avec plaisir, en cadeau pour ses deux amis. Ils se quittèrent dans les environs de vingt deux heures, après une journée très épuisante.

Harry verrouilla sa porte, posa deux sortilèges de protection et d'intimité et fit couler un bain chaud avec des sels parfumés à l'intérieur. Bien qu'un tel bain fût plus approprié pour les femmes (sans sexisme…) il fut plus qu'heureux de l'eau chaude tout autour de son corps et de la serviette qui lui servait de petit oreiller derrière la nuque.

Il ne lui aura fallu que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'endorme dans l'eau magiquement réchauffée, plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain, il écrirait à Malefoy.

* * *

Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, toujours corps nu dans son bain. Il se redressa immédiatement, se lava rapidement et sortit, pour aller s'étendre dans son lit. Il savait que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de se réveiller et la lune dans le ciel l'aidait dans cette pensée.

Le sommeil fut très facile lorsqu'il plongea entre ses draps frais et s'étendit sur des oreillers moelleux et un matelas parfait.

Le matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, se fut pour tomber sur une lettre de Draco, posée sur sa table de nuit. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment le hibou ou peut-être Draco même, s'étaient infiltrés dans son appartement. Il saisit la lettre, la déchira et la brûla. Une fois cela fait, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire un petit déjeuné.

Tasse de café en main, il déroula la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il continuait de recevoir. C'est avec plaisir qu'il découvrit que les villes détruites par la présence de Voldemort se reconstruisaient. Les familles détruites tentaient de reprendre du poil de la bête et les élections pour le prochain Ministre s'installaient lentement. Harry se demandait qui pourrait bien hériter du poste, maintenant que tous les autres étaient morts, ou avaient démissionné.

Il ferma le journal et mangea, tranquillement. Il décida que l'appartement manquait de vie. Aussitôt il fit apparaître une radio sorcière, connectée aux ondes du Chemin de Traverse. Une voix se fit alors entendre, énumérant toutes les nouvelles de la communauté sorcière. Harry fut heureux de découvrir des groupes de musique de l'endroit, d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait que les Bizarr Sisters.

La journée commençait bien. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller voir ses amis, ni même d'écrire à Draco. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, il jugeait que le blond ne méritait pas sa réponse et que, peut importe si leur amitié devrait en souffrir, il ne lirait rien de ce qu'il recevrait de sa part, à moins, bien sûr, que ça ne lui tente un jour.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire aujourd'hui par contre. Il ne pouvait aller s'inscrire à l'Université sorcière que dès la semaine prochaine. Il pourrait par contre aller acheter ses manuels, dont il avait reçu la liste quelques jours plus tôt.

Les journées passaient assez rapidement suite à cette première journée. Il avait commencé la lecture de ses livres, notamment _Le camouflage des Caméléons _ de Bertane Gilg. Il sentait que ses cours allaient être assez passionnants. Chaque jour il recevait une lettre de Malefoy et chaque jour il la déchirait puis la brûlait.

Le 11 juillet, il pu finalement transplaner à l'Université internationale des aurors et médicomages pour aller s'inscrire, chose qu'il fit dès les neuf heures du matin. Lorsqu'il arriva, l'établissement l'impressionna. L'Université était au moins dix fois plus grosse que Poudlard, contenant sans doute des centaines de salles d'entraînement pour les aurors et les mises en scène de catastrophe des médicomages. Des milliers d'étudiants transplanaient maintenant sur l'immense aire de transplanage et tous se dirigeaient dans la même direction. Harry suivit un petit groupe. Il entra finalement dans l'immense château. Quelques professeurs se trouvaient sur place pour guider les élèves ayant des questions.

Harry trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Une table avec une dizaine d'étudiants semblait la plus accueillante, autant parce que les autres avaient toutes des vingtaines d'élèves que parce que la dame assise semblait plus gentille. Il se mit donc en file derrière les autres.

- Potter.

Le brun sursauta. La voix provenait de derrière lui. Lentement, il se calma et tenta d'éviter au maximum le blond dans son dos.

- Potter, pourquoi tu m'ignores?

- Je… désolé Malefoy. Dit le brun sans se retourner.

Dans son dos, Draco déglutit. Cette ignorance de la part du brun lui serrait le cœur, pressant comme dans un poing sa cage thoracique. Il tenta de respirer calmement mais cette amitié qu'il avait partagée avec Potter lui manquait et il refusait de se laisser rejeter ainsi sans rien dire.

- Potter, merde, regarde-moi quand tu parles.

Le brun se retourna alors. Draco était en colère et ça se voyait sur son visage. Harry serra ses doigts.

- Je suis désolé Malefoy, mais ce que tu m'as dit…

- Écoute, on peut oublier tout ça, mais s'il-te-plait, j'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis, si tu veux bien sûr…

- Laisse-moi y penser Malefoy. Maintenant fiche moi la paix.

Draco cessa de respirer. Harry était si froid avec lui, si cruel. Il avait l'impression que cette demande d'amitié serait refusée. Tête basse, il attendit dans la file qu'il puisse s'inscrire à ses cours de médicomagie.

Harry, en face de lui, croisa les bras et attendit. L'attente ne semblait plus finir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ce fut son tour de s'inscrire. Une fois que ce fut fait, il quitta en vitesse la pièce, ignorant les regards tristes du blond qui refusait de croire que tout était déjà terminé. Ils avaient à peine commencé une amitié qu'elle était déjà terminée.

Le cœur fendu, il s'inscrivit à ses cours et quitta l'école au plus vite, une envie de vomir se pressant douloureusement dans sa gorge.

* * *

À Suivre...

* * *

**Note de moi-même.**

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu autant que le premier. Je met tout mon coeur dans cette nouvelle fiction et mon unique but est de vous satisfaire. Je place lentement l'histoire. On m'a demandé qui serait l'Héritier... et bien.... disons que je me réserve cette surprise.

Je compte respecter _un peu_ plus les caractères d'Harry et de Draco, bien que je trouve difficile de faire Draco si méchant alors qu'au fond de lui, il cache un si gentil ex-serpentard.

Enfin bref. Donnez-moi vos commentaires, dites- moi si vous appréciez ma façon d'écrire, la longueur des chapitres, le temps de publication, etc.

_**Prochain chapitre : Première journée de cours**_

_**Date du Prochain Chapitre : 8 Novembre 2009**_

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 2 – Page 6 / 6 – 2 914 Mots – 11 Octobre 2009_


	3. Chapitre 03

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greegrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 03**

**Première Journée de Cours**

L'Université commençait officiellement le 23 août et Harry avait très hâte, parce que c'était dans deux semaines, que tous ses livres étaient achetés, qu'il les avait pratiquement tous lus et qu'il avait hâte de retrouver l'esprit de groupe du Golden Trio qu'il formait avec Hermione et Ron. Il avait pratiquement hâte, aussi, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Il ne craignait qu'une seule chose par contre.

Malefoy.

Il avait eut du temps pour penser à ce qu'il avait fait à Draco et il regrettait ses réactions. Ils étaient ivres tous les deux cette soirée là et ils n'avaient pu contrôler leurs émotions… Draco n'était pas le seul fautif de l'histoire et il allait se faire pardonner le jour de la rentrée. Il voulait repartir sur des bonnes bases pour ses quatre années d'étude à l'Université.

Il ne voulait pas aller s'excuser avant parce qu'alors, l'année ne serait pas commencée. Il voulait faire comme dans le Poudlard Express, la première fois qu'il l'avait prit et que Malefoy lui avait tendu la main. Il voulait toutefois la lui tendre cette fois, et recommencer, une seconde fois, cette amitié qui s'était avérée être un échec total.

Pour l'instant, il se reposait dans son appartement. Celui de Ron et Hermione était très bien décoré et ce, depuis près de trois semaines. Ils s'étaient tous appliqués pour la réussite de leur projet et finalement, l'appartement était merveilleux.

Bref, la vie semblait bien plus facile depuis la fin de Poudlard. Harry s'était même trouvé un emploi à temps partiel dans une boulangerie. Il s'était même trouvé un ami… très proche dirons-nous, qui travaillait là-bas. Eric était grand, châtain aux yeux bruns. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il était gentil, d'une silhouette fine.

Il leur arrivait souvent de se rencontrer, après le travail, dans un petit café.

La première fois, il ne s'était rien passé. Et puis les autres fois, ils avaient avancés un peu, passant du baiser à l'acte proprement dit. Harry ne pouvait être plus heureux en fait. Eric était si romantique, si attentionné…

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Harry ne se laisserait dominer. C'était sa seule condition. Les réminiscences de la nuit avec Draco parvenaient à refaire surface et dans ces cas-là, il perdait tout envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec Eric.

Le plus dommage dans cette histoire, c'était que jamais il n'avait croisé Draco sur le chemin de Traverse et il aurait souhaité, au moins une fois, le voir se promener, à sa recherche. Mais Harry était toujours dans les cuisines, impossible de se faire remarquer et même si Draco venait à entrer dans la boulangerie, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils se croisent.

Il regretta un peu tout ça mais bon, c'était la vie, il imaginait. Avec un petit mouvement de la main, il fit un salut à Eric qui venait d'arriver. Peu de temps après, le châtain vint l'embrasser, très doucement, comme Harry aimait.

Jamais la vie ne lui avait paru si facile.

* * *

Le 23 août était maintenant arrivé et Harry stressait au maximum. Jamais il n'avait été si angoissé à l'idée de recommencer l'école. L'Université, c'était si nouveau, et faire face à tout ça, sans personne pour l'aider comme Dumbledore le faisait, c'était assez effrayant.

Il transplana quand même, après plusieurs encouragements d'Eric, tous les deux étendus dans le lit du brun. Harry profita de chaque baiser du plus jeune avant de quitter son appartement. Livres en main, il s'en alla alors, les mains tremblantes et les dents serrées.

Lorsqu'il apparu, plusieurs élèves se trouvaient à ses côtés, tous plus préoccupés par leurs premiers cours que par les autres étudiants qui les entouraient. Harry avança tranquillement parmi la foule d'autres sorciers.

Sauf qu'il cru discerner une tête blonde bien reconnaissante parmi les autres, une tête qu'Il avait envie de rencontrer en cette première journée.

Il couru donc vers la tête blonde, avec l'espoir que c'était bel et bien Draco. Sa déception fut très apparente en constatant que c'était en fait une femme, à peu près de son âge, qui avait la même tête que son ex-ami.

Déçu, il continua sa route vers les bureaux où il recevrait son horaire.

Il ne fut pas déçu de ses cours. Camouflage _01, techniques de défense 01, cours pratiques de soins 01, Duels 01, initiation à la médicomagie Première partie _et _attaque et contrattaque 01. _Il y avait également un petit cours nommé_ Connaissances des Lois Juridiques du Ministère de la Magie 01_ qui ne faisait que deux heures par semaines.

Chaque cours durait trois heures et certains, comme _techniques de défense 01_ et _Attaque et contrattaque 01_ se retrouvaient trois fois par semaine. Harry soupira. Ses cours lui prendraient du temps et des efforts, puisque, pour la majorité des journées, ils commençaient à huit heures du matin pour terminer à vingt heures le soir. Ce seraient de bonnes journées, mais il se croyait capable de réaliser cette première session. Il regarda de nouveau son horaire :

* * *

**LUNDI**

8 H À 11H : INITIATION À LA MÉDICOMAGIE

_11H À 14H : PAUSE_

14H10 À 17H10 : CAMOUFLAGE 01

17H30 À 20H : TECHNIQUES DE DÉFENSE 01

**MARDI**

8H À 11H : COURS PRATIQUE DE SOINS 01

11H À 14H : CONNAISSANCES DES LOIS JURIDIQUES DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE 01

_14H10 À 17H10 : PAUSE_

17H30 À 20H : ATTAQUE ET CONTRATTAQUE

**MERCREDI**

8H À 11H : TECHNIQUES DE DÉFENSE 01

_11H À 14H : PAUSE_

14H10 À 17H10 : ATTAQUE ET CONTRATTAQUE

**JEUDI**

11H À 14H : DUELS 01

_14H10 À 17H10 : PAUSE_

17H30 À 20H : ATTAQUE ET CONTRATTAQUES 01

**VENDREDI**

8H À 11H : DUELS 01

11H À 14H : ATTAQUE ET CONTRATTAQUE 01

14H10 À 17H10 : TECHNIQUES DE DÉFENSE 01

* * *

Son premier cours était d'ailleurs Initiation à la Médicomagie Première Partie. Il s'y rendit tranquillement, guidé par la petite carte mouvante sur son horaire.

- Bonjour et Bienvenue en Initiation à la Médicomagie ! Je me nomme Terry Fader et je serai votre professeur pour les cinq prochains mois. J'espère que mon cours ne vous découragera pas dans le domaine des aurors, puisque c'est dans ce domaine que vous continuez vos études. Ici, personne n'a de traitement de faveur, personne n'aura moins de travail que les autres. Tous, vous devrez étudier fort et vous pratiquer quotidiennement si vous voulez réussir mon cours.

Harry soupira. Oui, la session serait difficile. Il concentra son attention sur l'homme en face d'eux. Cheveux poivre et Sel, stature droite et portant un sarrau typique de médicomage, il imposait le respect et personne n'osa déranger sa présentation du cours, qui durant près de trente minutes.

Rapidement, ils commencèrent, sur des mannequins que Terry avait fait apparaître, tous infectés de la même blessure; une profonde coupure sur l'abdomen, sanguinolente et pas très jolie à voir.

Harry retint un haut le cœur et continua quand même à écouter. Durant deux heures, à la manière des cours de potions, ils durent confectionner des bandages suffisamment solides pour soigner le blessé, apprendre deux sorts pour cicatriser et arrêter l'hémorragie et finalement, ils purent entourer le torse du « blessé » sans que celui-ci n'aie mal ou que la plaie s'ouvre de nouveau.

Harry avait eut beaucoup de misère à arrêter le saignement. Heureusement que le faux sang ne pouvait aller plus loin que la table grise où le mannequin était étendu parce qu'il était certain que plusieurs personnes seraient rouges de sang.

Tous les élèves de la classe, soit treize incluant Harry, reçurent un mini modèle de leur mannequin afin de pouvoir pratiquer durant toutes les années qu'ils passeraient à l'Université. Terry leur donna le sortilège de découpe pour exécuter une plaie semblable à celle qu'ils avaient étudié et les laissa filer.

Harry quitta la salle de classe avec un devoir très simple : pratiquer les sortilèges appris sur le modèle qu'ils avaient reçu jusqu'à une parfaite maitrise de ceux-ci.

Ses deux autres cours, Camouflage 01 et Techniques de Défense 01, furent bien plus simple. Les professeurs Nume et Croig, respectivement, ne firent qu'une présentation, en leur demandant de lire vingt pages des manuels de leur cours. Au final, Harry retourna à son appartement à dix huit heures trente, content de recommencer ses études.

Il n'avait pas croisé Malefoy durant sa pause de trois heures (de 11h à 14h). Il supposa que le blond était en cours puisqu'il avait fait le tour du château.

Déposant son sac sur le sofa, il alla voir à la cuisine si Eric était déjà arrivé. Son bonheur fut à son comble lorsqu'il vit, de dos, le châtain en train de cuisiner, tablier ceinturant sa taille fine. Harry s'approcha doucement et l'enlaça, avant de lui offrir une petite dizaine de baiser sur la nuque, chose que son petit-ami apprécia.

- Salut Harry. Alors, cette première journée ?

- Je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de travail, regarde.

Harry tendit son horaire, chiffonné, au brun. Il ne la prit pas mais regarda les cours et les pauses du brun.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais venir te voir mercredi de 11 à 14h et vendredi je pourrais venir te rejoindre après ton troisième cours, à 17h 10…

- Si ça te tente de te déplacer, ça me va ! Fit le brun, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Harry caressa distraitement le ventre d'Éric avant de le retourner et le plaquer contre le comptoir.

- Harry, je suis en train de cuisiner.

- Pas grave, tu peux bien me réserver deux trois petites minutes non ?

Éric lâcha rapidement son couteau, le déposa sur la planche à découper derrière lui et mit ses bras autour du cou du Sauveur.

Harry plaqua davantage leurs corps l'un contre l'autre avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ses bras bien serrés autour de sa taille, il caressa son dos tout en échangeant un baiser presque trop long pour leurs pauvres poumons.

Lorsqu'Harry quitta Éric, il lui permit de se retourner. En lui donnant un dernier baiser dans le cou, il quitta la cuisine et alla chercher son manuel de Camouflage. Il avait vingt trois pages à lire et à noter, aussi bien commencé immédiatement.

- Ric ? Le repas va être prêt dans combien de temps ?

- Je dirais… trente minutes.

- Ok, je vais lire mes manuels de cours d'accord ?

- Mais va-y Harry, je ne t'en empêche pas.

Harry sourit. Éric était si gentil, si attentionné. Le brun ouvrit son manuel et commença sa lecture, prêt à souligner et à écrire dans les marges tout ce qu'il croyait être important. Il réussit à terminer ses deux manuels en une demi-heure avant d'aller manger, lui et Éric discutant de leurs journées respectives.

Le soir, épuisés, ils prirent une douche ensemble, très chaste, avant d'aller se coucher peu après.

* * *

Plus loin, Draco venait d'apprendre, par Ron et Hermione, que Harry fréquentait un ami de la boulangerie, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Il quitta rapidement les appartements des deux amoureux pour le sien, un peu plus loin. Son cœur lui faisait mal à la poitrine et c'est avec beaucoup de regrets qu'il s'endormit, oubliant complètement les deux devoirs qu'il s'était promit de faire le soir même.

_

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

_

**Note de Moi**

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce troisième chapitre, surtout pour la première journée de cours d'Harry. Cette session promet d'être chargée et je peux vous assurer que les rares pauses qu'Harry a dans son horaire seront occupées par plein de belles choses…. Mais bon, je vous laisse découvrir au fil du temps. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, soit au prochain chapitre, Harry et Draco, ainsi que tous les élèves de leurs programmes, vivront un merveilleux rite d'initiation… Mouah ah ah !

**_Prochain chapitre : Les rites d'initiations vs Harry et Draco_**

**_Date du prochain chapitre : 22 Novembre_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 3 – Page 6 / 6 – 2 502 Mots – 20 Octobre 2009_


	4. Chapitre 04

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greegrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 04**

**Rites d'Initiations vs Harry et Draco**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec une boule au ventre. Hier, ils avaient été prévenus qu'aujourd'hui était la journée des initiations et il était certain qu'il n'aimerait pas ça… Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait mais à coup sur, il pouvait s'attendre à être humilié. Il avait beau être Harry Potter, il n'échapperait pas à de tels rites.

Il se retourna dans son lit et regarda la place vide à ses côtés. Éric travaillait tôt ce matin, il avait oublié. En soupirant, il sortit des draps chauds et s'habilla en vitesse. Il rassembla ses livres de la journée, mangea rapidement un petit déjeuné préparé par Éric un peu plus tôt et quitta l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Il était alors sept heures. On lui avait envoyé un hibou pour l'heure de réunion des rites.

Il transplana à l'école et se retrouva parmi une foule d'élèves qui venait tout juste d'arriver. En face des zones de transplanage se trouvaient plusieurs groupes avec des écriteaux bien en évidence au-dessus d'eux.

_ Première Session Aurors – Programme de défense et de protection._

_ Première Session Aurors – Programme de protection des Moldus_

_ Première Session Médicomagie – Soins pédiatriques_

Et la liste continuait ainsi sur plus de vingt programmes. Harry se dirigea vers la première section, celle des défenses et protections. Il reconnu les élèves avec lui pour les avoir rencontrés dans ses cours de la veille.

Une fois que tous furent arrivés, l'étudiant, plus âgé, chargé des rites d'initiation se mit à parler.

- Alors voilà, tout d'abord, vous ferez le message à Todd Sculth qu'il aurait du se présenter aujourd'hui parce que demain, il va très certainement faire rire de lui. Ensuite, pour ceux qui se sont présentés, je ne me nommerai pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Comme toutes les années, à la seconde journée, nous avons la traditionnelle journée des rites d'initiation à laquelle vous n'échapperez pas. Vous faites partie du programme des défenses et protection du monde sorcier et c'est avec plaisir que je peux remarquer que vous n'êtes que des hommes… Ce sera d'autant plus drôle…

Il prit une pause et regarda tous les élèves. Harry commençait à craindre le pire. Tous les étudiants du programmes, treize hommes au total, se regardèrent pendant le silence pesant que le plus vieux imposait. Et il reprit.

- Vous serez aujourd'hui les demoiselles en détresse. Je sais, c'est un préjugé facile, les femmes en détresse… mais nous avions deux autres choix et je pense que vous préféreriez celui-ci aux autres. Alors donc, pour toute la journée, et je veillerai à ce que mon sortilège fonctionne bien, vous serez habillés avec un uniforme féminin… mais ce n'est pas tout, sur votre chemise, dans votre dos, sera inscrit un message personnel, dépendamment de votre passé… Vous ne pourrez pas le voir, pas même dans un miroir, mais je peux vous assurer que tous le verrons… Vous ne pourrez pas porter de par-dessus aussi ! Alors voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous !

Il lança alors un sortilège au groupe en entier, rapidement, si bien qu'Harry su qu'il était habillé d'une autre façon que part le vent qui venait de s'infiltrer _directement_ tout le long de ses jambes. Il portait, comme tous les autres, une chemise blanche ouverte de trois boutons, assez courte, passant de quelques centimètres par-dessus une jupe courte, _trop courte_, en damier rose. Il pu voir qu'il portait des bas montant jusqu'aux genoux et de petites chaussures ouvertes sur le dessus, noir. Le comble de leur humiliation fut les boucles dans les cheveux, disposées différemment selon les élèves.

Harry, rouge comme une tomate, baissa la tête en avançant. Le plus surprenant de tout fut que, des vingt programmes de première session, leur rite d'initiation semblait le pire, le plus dégradants et celui qui serait le plus emmerdant à porter jusqu'à vingt heures. Le reste du groupe suivit rapidement, personne n'osant se séparer des autres. Harry pu ainsi lire quelques messages dans le dos de ses amis, comme _Moi j'adore les sucettes, mais aussi les gros bonbons_, ainsi que des messages plus ouverts comme _J'ai déjà été le King des Fellations_. Bref, que des messages humiliants. Harry ne voulu jamais savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans son dos…

Gardant la tête basse, il entra dans sa classe pour son cours pratique de soin 01 et attendit que le professeur entre.

Le premier et le deuxième cours passèrent trop lentement au goût du brun. Le deuxième cours, celui de connaissance des lois juridiques du Ministère de la Magie 01 fut très pénible, d'autant plus que le professeur, Fabel Connor, les prévint que toute la session, ils devraient retenir des dates et des numéros de lois par cœur. C'était assez logique en sachant que les aurors devaient les connaître, mais assez pénible pour de nouveaux étudiants.

À 14h10, Harry avait une pause de trois heures à combler, chose qu'il fit avec des devoirs. Enfin, il tenta de le faire, puisqu'en changeant d'endroit, vers 16h, on lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner dans une salle de classe vide.

Harry ne vit rien aller. La porte se referma derrière lui et c'est avec surprise qu'il constata que quelqu'un, blond, s'appuyait contre son torse, la tête visiblement enfouie contre son cou. Harry tenta de l'éloigner mais le blond était fermement appuyé contre lui, impossible à décoller.

- Désolé Harry… Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas perdre ta confiance en t'écrivant la lettre et puis… enfin, si on pouvait oublier ce qui s'est passé… je regrette profondément ce que j'ai fais.

- Draco…

Lorsque le blond releva la tête, Harry fut très surpris. Premièrement, Draco s'excusait, il disait _regretter_ la soirée passée ensemble et en plus…. Il _pleurait_ ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le grand et fier Draco Malefoy pleurer en demandant pardon. C'était inimaginable.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. En fait, quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, je dois dire que ça m'a fait un choc, autant parce que je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui s'était passé entre nous au bar, ce que nous avions dit, que ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Mais bon, j'ai passé par-dessus ça, j'en ai fait mon deuil. Et puis j'ai une bonne source d'oubli pour cette nuit-là…

- Éric.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Hermione et Weasley m'ont tout dit. Je suis content pour toi, il a l'air très gentil, je suis allé le voir ce matin, avant de venir ici, je lui ai acheté une brioche, délicieuse d'ailleurs.

Harry regarda un peu mieux son ami, maintenant que sa tête levée permettait de voir autre chose. Il pu constater que les deux poignets de Draco étaient fermement attachés ensembles. En fait, la corde semblait serpenter un tout petit peu plus loin, assurant que les mains du blond ne puissent servir à rien. Ses doigts, repliés à l'intérieur de ses mains, étaient posés sur le torse du brun.

Draco portait également un chandail ouvert sur son ventre plat, une immense croix rouge sur le dessus, comme pour les infirmiers. Il portait un pantalon noir et des bottes normales, sans doute ce avec quoi il était venu le matin même. Bref, l'humiliation de Draco était cent fois moins pire que la sienne.

Remarquant le regard du brun sur son corps, Draco se permit de regarder le costume d'Harry, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ses doigts, autrefois posés plus haut, descendirent jusqu'à la limite de la chemise féminine du brun et ils passèrent en dessous, pour caresser le ventre chaud. Harry rougit. Les doigts délicats du blond lui faisaient un drôle d'effet.

Draco enfouit une jambe entre celles du brun, qui se laissa faire, trop absorbé par le regard gris profondément encré dans le sien. Réalisant soudainement ce qu'ils faisaient, Harry repoussa le blond un peu plus loin.

- Désolé Draco, je suis avec Éric…

- Non, c'est moi, désolé… j'ai toujours eut un petit…. Non, en fait, rien…

- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Demanda Harry en regardant tout autour.

- Oh… En fait, je voulais te parler de notre nuit et puis… je déteste les rites d'initiation ! Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à mes poignets, je vais avoir des marques rouges, c'est certain. Et puis, je ne peux pas écrire et… il y a ce foutu charme de vérité qu'ils ont posés sur moi.

- Un charme de vérité ?

- Ouais… pour que je dise toute la vérité en face d'une personne, sans même qu'elle ne m'ait posé de question.

Harry sourit. Cette idée était assez chouette, et pratique. Harry regarda Draco encore une fois. Les pauvres poignets du blond semblaient effectivement très serrés entre les cordes et il ne pu que les prendre entre ses mains, pour voir jusqu'à quel point le cordage devait lui faire mal.

C'est avec tristesse qu'il remarqua les profondes marques rouges sur sa peau. Draco, hypnotisé par les gestes du brun, n'osait presque plus respirer, de peur de briser ce moment. Sauf que rapidement, Harry relâcha ses mains, délicatement, pour ne pas augmenter le frottement des cordes.

Draco en profita pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou du brun. Ses doigts se retrouvèrent dans les cheveux soyeux, leur regard de nouveau fixé ensemble. Draco prit alors une voix plus douce, sur un ton de confidence, et regarda le brun.

- Harry, est-ce que je n'ai vraiment aucune chance de repasser une nuit avec toi ?

- Désolé Draco… mais là, c'est non. Éric et moi sommes ensembles et je refuse de le tromper avec toi.

Le regard du blond se fit vitreux. Déçu, ne désirant pas se battre plus que nécessaire, il enleva ses bras du cou du brun et s'éloigna.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins te demander quelque chose ?

- Va-y…

- Est-ce qu'on est toujours amis ?

- Bien sûr Draco, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas.

- Merci. Ça me touche vraiment ce que tu dis Harry… Ça te dirait qu'on aille dans le parc, pour discuter ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Tous les deux sortirent de la salle de classe. Momentanément, Harry oublia son costume de fille et Draco oublia ses mains attachées, sinon lorsqu'il devait ouvrir des portes. Ils s'assirent sur un banc isolé, dans une minuscule forêt au centre du parc, et ils discutèrent. De tout, de rien, de la veille, de ce qu'ils avaient faits depuis l'inscription, là où ils s'étaient croisés dans la file. Bref, de ce qu'ils avaient manqué de l'autre.

Finalement, Harry apprit que Draco habitait à quelques minutes du Chemin de Traverse, à environ vingt minutes à pied de son propre appartement. Harry fut content de l'apprendre et promit de faire une visite chez lui aussitôt que possible, chose qu'apprécia le blond.

Bientôt, il sonna les dix sept heures, heures où les deux hommes devaient se rendre en cours. Draco se dirigea vers l'aile de médicomagie pour son cours d'identification des Maladies 01 tandis que le brun se rendait à son premier cours d'Attaques et Contrattaques 01.

Lui qui s'attendait à une salle de classe normale fut étonné par la pièce dans laquelle il entra. Un grand professeur, mince, les attendait au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait ni tables ni tableau, seulement un immense champ d'entraînement avec des arbres, des bancs, des poubelles et deux minuscules immeubles, construits dans les dix mètres de hauteur que faisait les murs de la pièce.

- Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux étudiants. Aujourd'hui, en fait, ce soir, vous avez le cours le plus important de votre programme, ce pourquoi nous nous voyons quatre fois par semaine. Aujourd'hui, le cours sera très simple, je veux vous voir en action. Tous les treize, vous allez vous battre contre moi. Je n'attaquerai pas, je vais seulement parer les coups. Tour à tour, vous entrerez dans cette sphère que j'ai créée…

Les élèves regardèrent l'endroit indiqué pour constater qu'un immense cercle de pierre était formé et qu'au-dessus du sol, une série de symboles blancs flottaient dans le vide.

- Les symboles signifient qu'aucun sortilège ne peut entrer ou sortir du cercle, ainsi, les autres seront protégés. Maintenant, mettez-vous en ligne droit.

Tous se mirent en ligne droite. Harry se plaça en dernier. Le professeur invita le premier, puis le second, etc. Harry pu ainsi voir tous les autres passer avant lui, savoir s'ils étaient forts ou s'ils ne l'étaient pas. Il fut surprit de constater que le niveau était légèrement inférieur au sien… enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Ce fut rapidement son tour. Il entra dans la sphère de protection, automatiquement, comme tous les autres élèves, le professeur appela son nom.

- Harry Potter. _Oh_. Je ne croyais pas vous avoir dans mon cours monsieur Potter…

- Content de faire une telle impression sur vous monsieur… est-ce que je commence ?

- Oui, allez-y, montrez moi ce que vous savez faire.

Harry s'activa à lui lancer ses meilleurs sorts, avec toute la puissante qu'il pouvait leur donner. Le professeur Seb Tedd fut très surprit d'une telle force et du, à plusieurs reprise, se concentrer de nouveau pour invoquer des boucliers plus puissants.

Rapidement, leur combat se termina. Harry, légèrement essoufflé, faisait face au professeur complètement vidé.

- Bon et bien… à demain !

Les cours furent terminés. Les combats, d'une dizaine de minutes chacun, avait occupés toute la période du cours. Rapidement, Harry quitta la classe avant de transplaner à son appartement.

Éric était assit au salon et l'attendait, en écoutant la télévision sorcière. En le voyant arriver, il eut un regard assez surprenant de sa part, avant de s'esclaffer.

- La journée des Rites s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-il en ceinturant le brun de ses bras.

Harry grommela un oui assez faible tout en profitant de l'étreinte du châtain. Il lui donna un baiser rapide. Éric, surprit, le questionna.

- Pourquoi un si petit baiser ?

- En fait, j'ai eut une grosse journée…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, le cours de soin était correct, le cours de lois juridiques par contre…. Je peux t'assurer que je vais les trouver pénibles. Ensuite, à ma pause, moi et Draco avons parlés…

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir ce matin… en fait, il est venu à la boulangerie pour prendre une brioche et il s'est mit à me parler de toi… bref, après plein de papotage, il m'a raconté votre histoire… est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

- Non. Draco et moi sommes amis, jamais plus, je te le promets. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça Ric.

- D'accord. Bref, il m'a raconté qu'il allait parler avec toi ce midi… pendant votre pause. Je ne sais pas comment il a eut ton horaire, mais il savait qu'il pourrait te retrouver ce midi en tout cas.

- Oh. Ok. On a parlé de notre amitié, il y a eut une petite passe où il m'a demandé s'il n'y aurait pas d'autre nuit, mais je lui ai dis que non, parce que je t'avais, toi. Ne t'inquiète pas Ric. Et finalement, dans mon cours d'Attaque, on s'est tous battu, un après l'autre, contre le prof. Je l'ai épuisé et il nous a laissé partir. Et voilà.

- Et bien, toute une journée. Tu as faim ?

- Je meure de faim. Tu as préparé quelque chose ?

- Oh… rien de bien gros… en fait, je suis allé chercher un repas dans un petit restaurant ici… _L'Assiette Gourmande_. Tu connais ?

- Je le connais pour ses prix… Combien tout ça t'a couté ?

- Oh… rien de bien gros…

- Ric…

- Quelques galions…

Harry soupira. Il donna cinq galions à son petit ami avant d'aller manger. Le repas fut silencieux, vite comblé par un bain ensembles et une nuit d'amour dans la chambre.

Ils parvinrent à s'endormir vers une heure du matin, le sourire aux lèvres, Éric dans les bras protecteurs du Sauveur.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**Note de Moi.**

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu. Mon inspiration pour ces huit pages était une seule image dans ma tête : Draco, les bras autour du cou d'Harry, ses poignets attachés. Et puis voilà, j'ai eut l'idée du rite d'initiation. Avez-vous déjà vécu ça ? Moi non mais ça a l'air marrant !

Enfin bref. Je m'attache à Ric, Éric, Ri… Appelez le comme vous voulez ! J'ai tellement peur du moment où Harry et lui vont rompre… je vais essayer de ne pas briser son petit cœur…

Comment avez-vous trouvé mon chapitre ? Laissez-moi tout plein de commentaires.

**_Prochain chapitre : Blessures d'Attaques_**

**_Date du prochain chapitre : 6 Décembre 2009_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 4 – Page 8 / 8 – 3 480 Mots – 11 Octobre 2009_


	5. Chapitre 05

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greegrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 05**

**Blessures d'Attaques**

Harry se réveilla en retard le mercredi matin. Tout semblait aller pour le pire. Son cadran, magique, ne l'avait pas réveillé à six heures trente, comme d'habitude. Il s'était réveillé de lui-même à sept heures quarante cinq. Avec empressement, il se dépêcha de s'habiller et de transplaner, oubliant ses livres d'Attaques. Au moins il avait une pause pour se rattraper et aller le chercher.

Il transplana en vitesse et couru vers son cours. Avec bonheur, il constata que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, lui permettant de prendre place sans problème. Sa journée commençait mal, il avait le pressentiment que le reste serait tout aussi pire. Le professeur Lahn Croig, qu'il avait vu à la fin de sa première journée de cours, apparu. Le cours passa trop rapidement à son goût. Il se retrouva rapidement en dehors de la classe, prêt à retourner à son appartement.

Sauf qu'en chemin, il croisa Draco qui lui envoya un signe discret de la main. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers lui, tout en voyant arriver, depuis l'entrée de l'école, Éric.

Il accueillit d'abord Éric d'un baiser sur les lèvres, puis Draco vint les rejoindre, le cœur maintenant en mille miettes.

- Alors voilà, je vais faire les présentations officielles… Draco – Éric… J'ai connu Draco à Poudlard, nous étions ennemis durant sept ans avant de conclure une trêve cet été… et… bref, je t'ai raconté la suite hier Éric… dit Harry en rougissant, bien que serrant fortement la main du brun dans la sienne.

« Quand à Éric, je l'ai connu quand j'ai commencé à travailler à la boulangerie… on a appris à se connaître, nous sommes devenus amis, puis amants… bref. Bon et bien… je suis désolé, mais moi je dois filer à l'appartement, j'ai oublié mon manuel d'Attaque –

- Je te l'ai apporté. Je l'ai remarqué sur la table de la cuisine ce matin et je me suis dis que tu en aurais besoin.

Harry, très heureux de ne pas avoir à transplaner, serra Éric dans ses bras avant de prendre son livre et le mettre dans son sac.

- Vous n'avez pas des cases assignées ici ?

- Non. Et de toute manière, je ne laisserais pas mes livres ici, imagine si les élèves apprenaient où se trouve la case du célèbre Harry Potter… fit le concerné en baissant la tête.

Il en avait marre de toute l'attention médiatique portée sur lui. Il avait marre que tout le monde lui voue une attention particulière alors que son rêve était justement de ne pas attirer l'attention, de vivre seulement en tant qu'Harry, et non en tant qu'Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Éric le savait, Draco non.

- Harry… Fit son petit ami en serrant plus fort la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

- Mais bon, fit le Sauveur en redressant la tête, un visible faux sourire aux lèvres. Je suppose que je devrais m'habituer, être fier d'être autant le centre d'attention.

- Ça fait sept ans, bientôt huit, que tu endures les journalistes et les autres Harry, j'espère bien que tu t'es habitué. Moi en tout cas, je me suis fait à l'idée que je suis un riche héritier qui a une grosse part des actions de la société sorcière sur les épaules.

- Effectivement.

Harry ne su quoi dire pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d'être sauvé par Éric, qui les invita à lui faire visiter l'école. Chose que Draco et Harry acceptèrent volontiers. Rapidement, ils firent le tour des corridors, présentant librairie, bibliothèques, cafétérias, classes, salles d'entrainement, bref, la totale. Il fallu près d'une heure trente pour tout présenter.

Peut de temps après, ils mangèrent un petit quelque chose et il fut l'heure de retourner en cours pour les deux étudiants. Éric embrassa une dernière fois Harry avant de quitter l'école, lui promettant un diner de chef pour le soir.

- Bon et bien, bon cours Harry, on se revoit… demain à 14h10 ?

- Oui, pas de problèmes ! Bon cours !

- Ouais, je vais voir, j'ai Histoire de la médicomagie…

- Bonne chance alors ! Moi je vais en Attaques.

- Fais Attention à toi.

- Je vais faire mon possible !

Ils se quittèrent alors, partant chacun vers deux ailes séparées de l'école. Harry fut heureux d'être l'un des premiers dans la classe, lui permettant d'avoir un peu de calme ainsi. Après s'être promené durant deux heures avec Éric et Draco, il était épuisé. Il avait sentit la tension qui régnait du côté du blond, alors qu'Éric semblait inquiet. Harry savait pourquoi, bien qu'il lui avait promit qu'il ne se passerait rien avec Malefoy.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança Seb Tedd, le professeur.

La classe répondit par un faible bonjour, que le professeur demanda en plus fort.

- Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder un sujet assez tabou. Je tiens à préciser, avant toute chose, que j'ai l'accord du Ministère pour donner ce cours particulier et qu'en aucun cas je ne permettrai l'utilisation de ces sortilèges en dehors de ma classe. J'aimerais que tous vous acquiescez pour dire que vous avez comprit.

La majorité des élèves hochèrent de la tête. Le professeur, satisfait, invoqua alors un mannequin qui semblait réel tant les détails étaient parfaits.

- Voici le mannequin qui va accompagner la majorité de mes démonstrations. Il extériorise la douleur, a du sang, des organes vitaux qui peuvent être endommagés. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez aussi un cours de médicomagie en parallèle ? Il vous servira ici. Bien sûr, je devrai soigner la majeure partie des blessures mais vous saurez être utiles prochainement. Alors voilà, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les sortilèges de magie noire, les impardonnables et les sortilèges très dangereux, interdits. Je veux que vous alliez tous dans un cercle magique, avec un mannequin, et vous devrez vous pratiquer en même temps que je vais vous montrer les sortilèges. J'espère que vous n'avez pas le cœur sensible parce qu'Il y aura du sang… mais dans le commun des aurors, il n'en manque pas, et il n'est pas rare de trouver des victimes de ces sortilèges interdits et c'est pourquoi je tiens à vous mettre en situation tout de suite. Les mangemorts existent encore dans le monde sorcier, ceux que nous avons traqués ne sont pas tous captifs et il reste sans doute de puissants sorciers contre lequel plusieurs hommes de notre formation sont morts. Et les Mangemorts ne lancent pas d'_expelliarmus_, vous vous en doutez, ils préfèrent la douleur à la facilité. Alors voilà, nous allons commencer. Prenez place.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent. Le cours promettait d'être… traumatisant. Bien qu'ils se soient tous engagés dans un métier qui impliquait des blessures graves et des ennemis dangereux, être mis face à la situation, lors de leur troisième journée de cours, impliquait des têtes fortes qui n'avaient pas peur de se battre contre des cibles plus fortes.

Chaque élève trouva place dans un cercle, avec un mannequin semblable à celui du professeur. Tous étaient autour de ce dernier, pour pouvoir voir correctement les gestes qu'il ferait et les conséquences qu'auraient de tels sortilèges.

Le cours commença tranquillement. Un simple sortilège de découpe. Leurs mannequins ne souffrirent pas trop des multiples coupures apparues sur leurs corps. Le professeur les obligea à cicatriser les plaies, choses que la moitié de la classe parvint à faire.

Vint ensuite des sortilèges plus dangereux. Des sors d'écrasement sur les organes internes, des fractures instantanées, du sang qui devient bouillant, la peau qui fond, bref, tout y passa, et rien ne semblait très plaisant pour les mannequins avec un semblant de vie. Le professeur se promenait entre les élèves pour voir leur technique. Personne n'était capable de lancer les sortilèges trop noirs, craignant de faire mal au mannequin, et c'était normal, lorsque le professeur avait fait la démonstration sur son propre modèle, celui-ci c'était tordu de douleur tout en lâchant des couinements de douleurs.

Harry se força, du mieux qu'il pu, à faire ce que le professeur demandait. Lancer des sorts de magie noire ramenait des souvenirs effrayants de la guerre et il savait être le seul dans la classe à les vivre. Il songea à Ron, dans son programme d'Auror en Défense. Il ne pratiquait sûrement pas de tels sortilèges.

Et il songea à Draco, qui serait plus qu'utile une fois qu'il aurait terminé son cours de médicomagie. Il se dit aussi qu'il devait lui faire très mal à force de se montrer avec Éric, de s'embrasser, alors qu'il était parfaitement au courant que le blond avait des sentiments pour lui. Draco ne lui avait pas dit clairement qu'il en était ainsi, mais ses yeux… lorsqu'il avait mit ses bras autour de son cou, dans la classe vide, et qu'ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux, ça avait été si intense et malgré que le blond disait vouloir seulement du sexe, ses yeux disaient le contraire.

Et Harry s'était sentit un peu chamboulé en lisant une telle dose d'émotions dans les yeux gris. Et son cœur s'était serré, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, sa relation avec Éric étant trop bien pour tout changer, en une seconde.

Harry se mit alors à crier, avec une telle force, et avec une telle douleur dans la voix que s'en fut insupportable. Le brun entrouvrit les yeux suffisamment pour voir ses deux bras se tordre dans tous les sens et du sang couler depuis ses poignets.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le professeur à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, ni trop ce qu'il avait fait pour en résulter une telle douleur, mais après avoir crié de nombreuses fois, la gorge en feu et la tête sur le point d'Exploser, il sentit ses paupières se fermer, jetant un dernier regard sur le professeur au-dessus de lui.

Il pensa, ironiquement, qu'il se retrouverait encore à l'infirmerie, avant de sombrer dans la noirceur la plus totale, l'inconscience lui apportant un bien fou.

* * *

Draco se dit que son cours d'Histoire de la médicomagie valait à peu près, si ce n'est plus, la somnolence des cours de Binns à Poudlard. Il prenait des notes, mécaniquement, sans trop écouter. Helena, leur professeur, était endormante comme ce n'était pas possible. Elle restait toujours assise à sa table de travail, parlait d'un ton de voix des plus monotones que Draco n'avait jamais entendu, et elle ne posait jamais de questions aux élèves, du coup, aucune interaction, aucune façon de rester éveillé.

Il continua à inscrire dans un cahier de notes jusqu'à 17h10, l'heure où elle les libéra enfin. En soupira, Draco serra son cahier, sa plume séchée et son encrier dans son sac et quitta la classe le premier, sa table étant directement à côté de la porte.

Il se demandait où était Harry. Sans doute déjà de retour à son appartement, il lui avait dit qu'Attaque était son dernier cours de la journée, tout comme lui. En soupirant, Draco quitta rapidement l'école, une pile de devoir l'attendant sur sa table de cuisine.

* * *

Il était rendu presque 19h lorsqu'Éric commença à s'inquiéter. Il avait l'horaire du brun entre ses mains et il était visible qu'Harry terminait à 17h10 ses cours. Au début, il s'était dit que peut-être Harry avait vu Draco en chemin et qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter.

Enfin, c'était son hypothèse pour les deux premières heures. Maintenant qu'il était presque vingt heures, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Sans perdre de temps, il transplana à l'Université et chercha la salle de classe indiquée sur l'horaire du brun. Peut-être que le professeur avait vu Harry à la fin du cours.

Il cogna à la lourde porte de bois et attendit. Le professeur Seb, qui était en cours présentement, prit beaucoup de temps à répondre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa classe, il commença à parler.

- Désolé monsieur, je suis en cours, si vous voulez me parler –

- En fait, je n'ai qu'une question monsieur… Tedd ?

- Allez-y, mais faites vite, les minutes sont comptées dans ma classe.

- Je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas vu Harry Potter ?

Le visage du professeur se fit alors livide.

- Qui… qui êtes vous pour Harry Potter ?

- Son petit-ami… je commençais à m'inquiéter en fait, il n'est toujours pas rentré à l'appartement et –

- Allez à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Potter a eut un gros accident durant ma classe et comme nous n'avions personne à contacter, nous l'avons laissé là-bas. Demandez à l'infirmière, elle saura vous montrer où il est.

Le professeur referma la porte rapidement sur un Éric plus que choqué. Harry était à l'infirmerie, il allait mal…

Sans perdre de temps, il couru jusque là-bas et ouvrit les portes, toutes grandes, de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait qu'il se dirigeait vers Harry, étendu, blanc, sur un lit dans le fond de la pièce.

Son cœur se serra en voyant l'état du brun. Il n'osa pas lui prendre une main mais il prit place à côté de son lit et le regarda, inquiet comme jamais.

- Monsieur…. Puis-je savoir… ?

- Je suis son petit-ami. Le professeur d'Attaque m'a dit de venir ici pour le retrouver…

- Oh… d'accord. Vous ne pourrez pas rester tard par contre. Les visites se terminent dans quinze minutes.

Éric ne dit rien. Il ne pourrait pas rester au chevet d'Harry toute la nuit et il regrettait de devoir partir, le laissant seul dans cette pièce blanche. Harry lui avait raconté toutes ses nuits passées à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et c'est avec un regard triste qu'il caressa la chevelure brune.

- Désolé Harry…. Te voilà encore ici, et la session vient à peine de commencer.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**Note de Moi.**

Et bien voilà pour le cinquième chapitre. J'espère que vous ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour Harry, il va bien aller. Enfin bref, je vous poste le prochain chapitre rapidement…. BONNE JOURNÉE !

**_Prochain chapitre : Draco et Harry_**

**_Date du prochain chapitre : 20 Décembre 2009_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 5 – Page 7 / 7 – 2 967 Mots – 22 Octobre 2009_


	6. Chapitre 06

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greegrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

_Petite note banale : Peut-être certains ont remarqués, mais le blondinet ami du brun est **Draco Malefoy**. Je voulais simplement expliquer pourquoi j'écris ainsi son nom. DRA**C**O vs DRA**G**O. J'aime beaucoup mieux le prénom Anglais pour le **C**. Je n'aime pas les **G** dans les noms (sans offense). **MALFOY** vs **MALEFOY**. Je préfère cette fois le prénom Français parce que je mets l'accent sur le **E** au centre du nom de famille et le nom anglais sonne bien mal dans ma bouche. Voilà !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 06**

**Draco et Harry**

Harry parvint à ouvrir les yeux à peu près vers huit heures le lendemain matin. L'infirmière, une médicomage certifiée, l'ausculta une dernière fois et décida de le garder encore jusqu'à midi, le temps que les derniers os soient bien soudés.

Le brun soupira. Il se retrouvait encore dans une infirmerie, et il y avait à peine une semaine qu'il était arrivé. Il regarda tout autour. Évidemment, il était seul, personne excepté lui et l'infirmière.

Il lâcha un dernier soupir et tenta de se rendormir. Il pu trouver un faible repos quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Éric venait tout juste de raccrocher au téléphone sorcier. Draco était bouleversé. Harry était à l'infirmerie de l'école. Il soupira, cherchant une excuse parfaite pour le professeur de Soins. Il refusait de se rendre à son premier cours si Harry allait mal, et était seul. Éric lui avait raconté qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre congé de la boulangerie et il était inquiet pour son petit ami, qui serait seul jusqu'à son premier cours de la journée, à onze heures.

Draco se décida à ne pas chercher d'excuse. S'il manquait un seul cours de Soins, tout irait bien, il pourrait bien demander ses notes à un autre élève dans sa classe.

Peut de temps après huit heures, Draco transplana et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie de l'Université. Il pourrait au moins aider son ami à moins se sentir seul. En ouvrant les portes, il pu constater qu'Harry était le seul patient de la pièce. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers son lit blanc, tout petit, et prit place sur la chaise à côté, celle où Éric s'était assit la veille pendant un petit quart d'heure.

Il approcha sa main de celle du brun et la recula. Non, il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Éric lui avait raconté les deux bras brisés du brun et bien sûr, toute la souffrance dont l'infirmière avait été témoin lors de son arrivée, peut après seize heures, du Sauveur.

- Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu hier soir… je ne savais pas que tu avais été blessé… Je dois faire un bien mauvais ami n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota le blond.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas un mauvais ami mon cher. Monsieur Potter n'avait donné aucun nom à contacter en cas d'urgence… Puis-je vous demander votre nom s'il-vous-plait ?

- Je me nomme Draco Malefoy, j'étudie en médicomagie.

- Parfait. Monsieur Potter doit rester ici jusqu'à midi, je ne pourrai pas être présente pour la prochaine heure, j'ai une petite réunion très importante. S'il se réveille entre-temps, est-ce que vous pourriez lui faire boire ceci ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une petite bouteille contenant un liquide bleu semblant assez épais.

- Je vais le faire. Merci de votre confiance.

- Oh, j'ai votre nom. Si vous empoisonnez monsieur Potter, je saurai qui vous êtes et dans quel programme vous étudiez.

Draco fit un petit sourire, chose très rare dans son cas. L'infirmière était très gentille, comme madame Pomfresh, et il fut heureux d'être en charge, pour la prochaine heure, de son nouvel (et premier vrai) ami.

La dame quitta l'infirmerie, après s'être assuré d'inscrire une note pour les possibles arrivants. Draco lui accorda un dernier regard avant de se retourner sur le brun. Il manqua alors tomber de sa chaise.

Les yeux verts, si verts, de Potter étaient ouverts et braqués sur lui, puis sur la main de Draco, si proche de la sienne sans jamais la toucher.

- Euh… Salut Harry !

- Salut Mal-Draco. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, comment vas-tu-toi ?

- Bien mieux qu'hier en tout cas.

- Est-ce que… tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Le brun sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre, calmement.

- Et bien, je n'ai pas trop compris. J'étais en train de penser à… enfin, à plein de choses, pendant nos pratiques de sortilèges de magie noire sur les mannequins, quand je me suis mis à avoir très mal dans les bras, comme si on venait tout juste de me les arracher. Et puis j'ai entendu mon nom avant de tomber inconscient.

- Magie Noire !?

- Oh, dans notre cours d'Attaque, le professeur Seb a dit qu'il avait la permission du Ministère pour nous enseigner, en classe, les sortilèges noirs, les impardonnables et les interdits. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de les pratiquer en dehors des salles de classe.

Draco était choqué. Qu'un professeur leur montre de tels sortilèges pouvait mener à l'ascension d'un nouveau mage noir et quoi de mieux que les cours d'aurors pour connaître ses ennemis ? Tout en soupirant sur l'idiotie d'une telle technique d'apprentissage, il prit la potion de l'infirmière et la tendit au brun.

- Désolé Harry, mais tu dois boire ça. Elle me l'a laissé pour ton réveil.

- Oh. Merci.

Harry prit la petite bouteille des mains du blond, tout en frôlant ses doigts. Draco sembla frissonner tandis que le brun ne resta pas complètement stoïque face au petit contact. Il enleva le bouchon et bu directement tout le contenu en grimaçant face au mauvais goût. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il posa la bouteille sur la table à côté de son lit tout en soupirant.

- Est-ce que c'Est vraiment impossible d'ajouter des saveurs dans les potions ?

- Le mélange des saveurs avec les autres ingrédients pourrait changer les effets, tu devrais le savoir Harry…

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment suivit les cours de potions depuis ma première année à Poudlard. En fait, moi et Rogue… Enfin, tu connais l'histoire.

- Ouais… Dit- moi Harry, ça te dirait de venir à mon appartement après ta sortie ? J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas de cours avant dix sept heures trente, tout comme moi.

- Pourquoi pas.

Draco sourit. Harry était si beau, même dans un état de faiblesse assez avancée. Il trouvait difficile, et douloureux, que le brun soit si inaccessible. Il fit quand même comme si de rien était et passa près de trois heures avec le brun, à discuter de leur passé, de leur futur et si peu de leur présent.

À 12h00, Harry fut enfin libéré de l'infirmerie. Tous les deux passèrent d'abord à l'appartement d'Harry pour laisser une note à Éric, qui rentrerait de travailler à seize heures, et ils quittèrent finalement, à pieds, pour l'appartement du blond.

Harry fut impressionné par la décoration chez Draco. Tout était si moderne, loin des riches antiquités qu'il avait imaginées lorsqu'il avait appris que le blond avait son chez-soi. Les meubles, de cuir, étaient très confortables, la cuisine, vide de tout elfe, était garnie à craquer de nourriture et de belles vaisselles. Bref, tout respirait le neuf et le cher dans l'appartement.

Harry et Draco entrèrent finalement dans la chambre du blond, pour compléter la visite.

Il y avait un immense lit aux draps noirs dans le fond de la pièce, des oreillers blancs accentuant le contraste avec les couvertures. Deux tables de nuit en bois d'acajou se trouvaient de chaque côté du lit. Une commode était en face de celui-ci et un bureau de travail se situait près de la fenêtre, comportant sur le dessus son téléphone sorcier et ses manuels, ouverts sur diverses pages.

- Assez impressionnant comme chambre Draco.

- Merci. Je tiens à ce que cet endroit soit le plus confortable possible et je pense que c'est réussit. Hum… qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire pour les… _Draco consulta sa montre_ trois heures quarante qu'il reste ?

- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?

- J'aurais quelque chose, mais je n'abuserai pas de ta confiance…. Tu sais très bien à quoi je pense.

Le brun rougit aussitôt qu'il comprit à quoi son ami faisait allusion. Plus le temps passait plus il avait l'impression qu'il finirait par céder. Pour l'instant, il vivait avec Éric et Draco… bien que très beau et très gentil (une fois le masque de froideur oublié), le blond n'en restait pas moins une relation très fragile et il refusait de faire du mal à son boulanger.

- Désolé Dray, tu sais très bien que…

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, je voulais juste rigoler ! Bon et bien… je ne sais pas trop quoi proposer. Je t'ai invité ici mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire en fait.

- Et bien, si tu veux, on peut aller se promener sur le Chemin ? Il fait beau dehors, ce serait bien d'en profiter avant que l'été ne se termine, tu en penses quoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Draco et Harry marchèrent tranquillement sur la rue bondée. Plusieurs boutiques étaient très tentantes mais ils se laissèrent envouter par un petit café où ils prirent de quoi à manger et à boire, leur petit-déjeuner se trouvant déjà très loin dans leur estomac.

Le repas, tranquille, ne dura pas très longtemps et ils se retrouvèrent avec rien à faire de nouveau. Harry invita finalement le blond à son appartement. Ils y passèrent le reste de leur longue pause avant de retourner à l'école vers seize heures, Éric n'étant pas encore arrivé.

Le cours de l'après midi fut assez pénible pour Harry. Il avait son troisième cours d'Attaque aujourd'hui et le professeur semblait faire un peu trop attention au Sauveur, sans doute pour éviter une autre catastrophe comme celle de la veille.

Le cours portait encore sur les sortilèges de magie noire et Harry fut un peu découragé d'apprendre qu'ils apprendraient de tels sorts jusqu'à la mi-novembre, soit dans un peu plus de deux mois. Il détestait apprendre à faire souffrir une personne, quand bien même c'était un mannequin.

Il fit quand même ce que le professeur leur montra, en veillant à ne pas laisser dériver ses pensées cette fois-ci. Le plus difficile dans tous les sortilèges fut de guérir le corps après. Il y avait tant de sang partout que le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre deux vertiges et l'urgence de guérir son « patient ».

Il ne fut pas surpris non plus de voir Draco à la sortie de la salle de classe, semblant l'attendre pour retourner à son appartement. Harry l'avait invité à dîner et Éric, au courant pas le message laissé à la maison, ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec une telle chose. Il tenait tellement à connaître davantage le blond que s'en était presque menaçant pour Harry.

- Alors, ce cours ?

- Oh, tranquille…. Le prof n'arrêtait pas de me surveiller. Je pense qu'il ne me fera plus confiance pour travailler sans surveillance maintenant…

- Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver, encore, à l'infirmerie.

- Arrête ! Je sais me concentrer, je ne sais juste pas ce qui s'est passé hier… ça ne pouvait pas provenir de moi étant donné que les pierres dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons absorbent les sorts égarés et les mannequins, sans vie ni pensées, ne peuvent pas refléter les sortilèges, seulement les encaisser.

- C'est étrange, effectivement, mais je ne vois pas qui te voudrait du mal.

- Tout le monde, du côté de Feu Voldemort, me veut du mal. Dit-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Draco soupira. Effectivement, bien des personnes voulaient du tord à Harry.

En passant dans le Hall d'entrée, ils ne virent pas non plus la personne accotée au mur qui regardait Harry sans ciller, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**Note de Moi.**

Je ne sais jamais trop quoi dire dans ces notes. Peut-être juste que je suis en feu pour l'écriture de cette fic. Enfin bref. J'essaie de faire évoluer la relation entre Draco et Harry le plus normalement possible. Je me suis retenue maintes et maintes fois pour ne pas les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre à chaque coin de rue mais bon. J'espère que vous avez vu les toutes petites différences entre eux… Pauvre Éric, je crains de plus en plus le moment où Harry va le laisser, je ne sais pas encore la réaction qu'il va avoir, mais je vais faire en sorte pour que le gentil et tendre châtain ne le reste pas bien longtemps… Mouah ah ah ! Bon et bien, je vous dis au prochain chapitre !

**_Prochain chapitre : Souper chez Harry_**

**_Date du prochain chapitre : 3 Janvier 2010_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 6 – Page 6 / 6 – 2 740 Mots –24 Octobre 2009_


	7. Chapitre 07

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greegrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

_Petite note banale : Peut-être certains ont remarqués, mais le blondinet ami du brun est **Draco Malefoy**. Je voulais simplement expliquer pourquoi j'écris ainsi son nom. DRA**C**O vs DRA**G**O. J'aime beaucoup mieux le prénom Anglais pour le **C**. Je n'aime pas les **G** dans les noms (sans offense). **MALFOY** vs **MALEFOY**. Je préfère cette fois le prénom Français parce que je mets l'accent sur le **E** au centre du nom de famille et le nom anglais sonne bien mal dans ma bouche. Voilà !_

_DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD, J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ LA DATE DE PUBLICATION DE CE CHAPITRE. LE PROCHAIN VIENT QUAND MÊME LE 17 JANVIER ! BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 07**

**Dîner chez Harry**

Draco et Harry arrivèrent vers vingt heures dix à l'appartement du brun. Celui-ci était déjà devant les fourneaux, en train de préparer ce qui ressemblait à de bonnes brochettes de poulet et de bœuf. Harry et Draco salivèrent d'avance mais, pour la forme, demandèrent au boulanger s'il avait besoin d'aider, chose à laquelle il répondit : Non.

Peut après toutefois, ils purent entendre le téléphone sonner. Harry alla répondre.

- Oui bonsoir ?

- Harry ! Salut, ça va bien ?

- Ça va, et toi Gabriel ?

- Oh… en fait, j'aimerais parler à Éric si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas de problème Gab, on se voit demain soir au resto ! Bonne soirée ! Termina-t-il. Ric! Cria-t-il au châtain, Gab veut te parler !

Le Sauveur pu entendre un grognement puis un bruit de casserole. Éric apparu alors dans le salon, portant toujours son tablier blanc. Harry lui tendit le téléphone et retourna s'assoir avec Draco sur le grand divan, où ils travaillaient sur leurs devoirs en retard.

Harry pu entendre la voix déçu de son copain pendant qu'il parlait avec Gab. Rapidement, sa voix baissa, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise un petit _j'arrive_ qui blessa Harry.

- Désolé Harry… Gab a un gros problème à la boulangerie, le gars qui travaillait jusqu'à la fermeture est partit en vomissant… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non… va, je vais m'occuper du souper. Je t'en laisse une grosse assiette d'accord ? Dit-il tout en essayant, au mieux, de cacher sa peine.

- Ry… Merci. Mais ne soit pas triste.

- Mais je ne le suis pas.

Éric lui jeta un regard sceptique avant de lui donner un baiser. Il prit rapidement ses vêtements pour aller travailler, se changea en une seconde dans la salle d'eau et quitta l'appartement en ayant salué les deux étudiants.

- Bon. Draco, tu viens m'aider ? J'espère que tu sais cuisiner…

- Hum… pas vraiment…

- Alors je t'apprendrai, vient.

Les deux allèrent à la cuisine pour continuer à préparer les sauces et la salade. Draco mit les couverts pour deux personnes sur la table de la cuisine et proposa son aide au brun, qui refusa après avoir vu le travail du blond sur la salade.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence presque total quelques minutes plus tard. Le souper sentait vraiment très bon et ils dégustaient ce qu'Éric avait si bien commencé. Ils finirent par discuter de quelques petites choses avant de nettoyer la vaisselle et retourner au salon. Harry fut le premier à prendre place. Draco le regardait de haut, debout en face de lui.

- Tu ne t'assis pas Draco ?

Le blond sembla hésiter de longues secondes avant de faire un immense sourire un peu trop charmeur au goût du brun. Il s'avança alors. Leurs genoux étaient maintenant collés et Draco se penchait lentement vers le Gryffondor. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. L'ambiance était si intense entre les deux que seuls leurs regards parlaient.

L'apprenti médicomage posa ses mains de chaque côté du brun, sur le dossier, et approcha son visage de son voisin. Leurs souffles furent rapidement mélangés, haletant, incertains. Draco termina de choquer le brun lorsqu'il posa définitivement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles. Harry gémit automatiquement. Draco sourit. Il donna une multitude de baiser papillon sur les lèvres roses avant d'embrasser plus franchement Harry.

Alors les langues se mêlèrent à la danse. Draco finit par prendre place, à califourchon, sur les genoux du brun, ses mains entourèrent le cou de ce dernier et il profita au maximum du baiser, comme s'il serait le dernier.

Ils reprirent leur souffle avant de plonger à nouveau vers un baiser vertigineux. Inconsciemment, Harry posa ses mains sur les fesses du blond, qu'il rapprocha de son corps, pour obtenir plus de contact. Ils perdirent complètement le fil du temps peu après, les mains chaudes du brun sur la peau frissonnante du dos de Draco et les doigts caressant distraitement la nuque du brun eut tôt fait de les achever.

Mais Harry coupa leur baiser.

- Draco, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Harry… je pense au contraire que tu apprécies…

- Peut-être, mais Éric…

- Est partit travailler. Dit-moi dans les yeux que tu n'as pas envie de moi maintenant… Alors j'arrêterai et nous continuerons, sagement, à faire nos devoirs.

Harry regarda le blond dans les yeux. Le corps de Draco sur ses genoux était vraiment tentant, très attirant, et les gémissements que ce dernier poussaient le faisait fondre, autant par leur sensualité que par leur goût d'interdit.

Tout en soupirant, il poussa un petit gémissement de fatalité. Draco avait entièrement raison. Il avait repoussé ses pulsions depuis près d'un mois et demi, depuis leur nuit, mais il ne servait à rien de se cacher la vérité. Draco lui parlait d'amour… il n'était pas encore rendu là, mais il voulait bien d'une relation purement sexuelle.

Alors il posa ses mains sur la fermeture éclair du blond, tout en caressant distraitement le ventre plat en dessous. Draco poussait de petites respirations haletantes, immobile, tout en regardant ce que Harry lui faisait.

- Je t'explique Draco. Je ne t'aime pas. Mais je veux bien qu'on baise ensembles, seulement du sexe, pas de liens, pas de sentiments, tu me comprends bien ?

- Oui, fit-il, bien que déçu des règles du brun.

Faute d'avoir son cœur, il pourrait au moins avoir son corps. Mais Draco savait qu'Harry serait perdant, il connaissait ses dons pour faire fondre les gens et plus que jamais il était déterminé à avoir Harry Potter, qu'il en coûte leur relation avec Éric s'il le fallait.

Alors sans perdre de temps, parce que ce dernier reviendrait dans moins de deux heures, Harry entraîna Draco dans sa chambre et le plaqua sur le matelas. Aussitôt, le blond protesta.

- Un Malefoy ne se laissa jamais dominer.

- Et bien, si tu veux du sexe, tu n'as pas le choix.

Draco grommela quelque chose contre les bruns sexys têtus avant de se perdre en gémissements, Harry venant de les déshabiller d'un sortilège. Peau contre peau, ils ne pouvaient que frissonner. Sans perdre de temps en préliminaires, caresses, baisers, Harry sortit un tube de lubrifiant pour préparer Draco à le recevoir.

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes à peine avant que tout soit prêt et qu'Harry s'enfouisse, avec plaisir, dans l'antre chaud de son ami. Draco poussa un petit cri qu'il étouffa contre l'avant-bras d'Harry, placé à côté de sa tête.

Les va et vient furent profonds et rapides. Draco gémissait sans cesse le nom du brun, comme une litanie sans fin. Ils s'embrassèrent pour une dernière fois afin d'éteindre leurs cris de jouissance, Harry venant en Draco et lui entre leur corps.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent couchés à côté de l'autre, leur respiration haletante. Draco observa le brun, toujours aussi beau dans le plaisir, ses pupilles dilatées et ses joues rouges réchauffant son cœur.

- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit à quel point tu étais beau après l'amour Harry ?

- Seulement toi, il y a un mois et demi.

- Tu t'en souviens !?

- Oh, quelques bribes de souvenir, c'est tout.

- Ah. Et bien voilà, je te le confirme, tu es très sexy.

Harry profita du compliment sans le renvoyer. Il était épuisé. Sa récente blessure plus la fatigue de la journée accumulée eut presque raison de lui.

Tous les deux, ils allèrent prendre une douche, ensemble bien que chastement, avant de retourner s'assoir au salon. Avant tout, Harry changea les draps, entrouvrit les fenêtres et mit une petite odeur de vanille pour dissimuler l'odeur de sexe brute qui provenait de la chambre et il suivit le blond, pour qu'ils puissent terminer leurs devoirs.

Vers vingt trois heures, Draco quitta, embrassant une dernière fois le brun. Puis il transplana au moment où Éric revenait.

_Ça avait été juste,_ pensa Harry en voyant le châtain se diriger vers lui.

- Je t'ai fais couler un bon bain Ric…

- Désolé de vous avoir laissés, Draco vient de partir ?

- Oui, il a des cours tôt le matin, tout comme moi.

- Oh, désolé d'arriver si tard.

Harry soupira. Éric était si mignon. Son cœur se serra en pensant que près d'une heure plus tôt, il était en train de le tromper avec Draco.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où Éric pu manger un repas délicieux. Il prit ensuite un bain, Harry assit dans la chambre, prêt à se coucher, portant seulement un bas de pyjama.

Il n'aura fallu que quelques minutes avant qu'Éric ne le rejoigne et qu'ensembles ils s'endorment, dans les bras l'un de l'autres, après avoir partagés, bien sûr, une longue série de baisers amoureux.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, le 31 aout, après des journées de devoirs acharnés, Harry soupira. Ils étaient maintenant mardi matin et un cours pratique de soin l'attendait. Il avait pratiqué les sortilèges du derniers cours avec tant d'heures de pratiques qu'il les maîtrisait parfaitement maintenant.

Il était donc prêt à une autre longue journée devant se terminer à vingt heures. À 14 heures, toutefois, il serait avec Draco, dans le parc, pour essayer de compléter les devoirs tout en discutant des journées passées.

Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble depuis la dernière fois et Draco, visiblement, était en manque. Mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'espace dans son temps libre pour lui accorder ne serait-ce que quelques heures en dehors de l'école. Et il refusait d'avoir du sexe à l'Université. Le confort avant tout, avait-il dit une fois que Draco l'avait entraîné dans une salle de classe vide.

Harry eut un autre accident mineur à son cours d'Attaque. Tout en regardant autour de lui, il chercha la source du sortilège lancé. Mais tous les élèves étaient en train de pratiquer, sueur au front, les nouveaux sortilèges de magie noire.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il arrivait parfois qu'il soupçonne le professeur Tedd, mais son sourire enlevait toutes les suspicions qu'il pouvait avoir envers lui.

Après les cours, il quitta la salle de classe. Une seconde fois on avait tenté de lui faire mal et il était bien déterminé à savoir qui lui faisait ça. Il ne voulait juste pas en parler avec le professeur, qui semblait un peu trop occupé. Et puisqu'il était également dans la salle de classe lors des agressions, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire confiance.

Se tenant le poignet douloureusement, il pu constater que Draco l'attendait, encore, à la sortie de la salle de classe. Ce dernier le soigna, ayant apprit comment réparer les fêlures. Inquiet toutefois, il lui demanda ce qui se passait.

Harry ne su quoi répondre.

Ils quittèrent l'Université en transplanant, chacun allant dans une direction différente.

* * *

- Je vais finir par l'avoir maître…

- Je n'attends que ça de ta part. _Doloris_.

L'homme tomba au sol, souffrant mille douleurs. L'homme au-dessus de lui tenait sa baguette fermement pointée vers son corps, n'arrêtant le sortilège que lorsque son servant eut suffisamment souffert de son échec.

- Ta dernière chance de le ramener, c'est demain. Si tu ne réussis pas cette fois-ci, je te conseille d'avoir dit tes adieux à toutes les personnes qui te sont chères.

- Oui maître.

L'homme transplana alors, laissant derrière lui un homme d'une force magique sans égale, sinon celle d'Harry Potter, vainqueur de Voldemort.

L'Héritier poussa un long grognement avant de rire avec force. Les trois autres personnes dans la pièce ne firent rien, agenouillées pour leur maître. _Cette fois-ci_, pensa l'Héritier, _nous te vaincrons Potter, et personne ne sera là pour nous en empêcher, pas même tes amis_.

//…//

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment. Nous étions mercredi et le blond avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important se passerait au courant de la journée.

Se dirigeant à toute hâte vers ses livres, il prit un croissant en chemin et transplana chez Harry, prêts pour aller à l'école. Lorsqu'il vit le brun, les cheveux en bataille et baillant, il soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ils transplanèrent vers l'Université, sans savoir que quelqu'un les y attendait, dans l'intention de provoquer toute une réaction.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**Note de Moi.**

Voici le Chapitre 7. J'espère que vous aimez l'évolution de la relation avec Draco et Harry. Faute d'avoir de l'amour, il y a au moins le sexe. Et cet Héritier, qui commence à poindre… que pensez-vous de lui ? Qui pensez-vous que ce soit ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités…

Enfin bref. **Quizz**

_Mais qui Est l'Héritier ?_

J'attends vos réponses avec impatience.

**_Prochain chapitre : Combat à l'Université_**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : 17 Janvier 2010_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 7 – Page 7 / 7 – 2 956 Mots –24 Octobre 2009_


	8. Chapitre 08

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

_Petite note banale : Peut-être certains ont remarqués, mais le blondinet ami du brun est **Draco Malefoy**. Je voulais simplement expliquer pourquoi j'écris ainsi son nom. DRA**C**O vs DRA**G**O. J'aime beaucoup mieux le prénom Anglais pour le **C**. Je n'aime pas les **G** dans les noms (sans offense). **MALFOY** vs **MALEFOY**. Je préfère cette fois le prénom Français parce que je mets l'accent sur le **E** au centre du nom de famille et le nom anglais sonne bien mal dans ma bouche. Voilà !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 08**

**Combat à l'Université**

Draco et Harry arrivèrent sur l'aire de transplanage de l'Université vers sept heures trente. Malgré le mal-être de Draco, tout semblait normal, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent une personne en face d'eux, directement devant leur visage.

La personne portait une longue toge blanche avec capuchon sur la tête, comme celles des mangemorts, à l'exception de la couleur. Et puis, ce qui coupa le souffle des deux amis fut le masque. Occupant tout le visage de l'inconnu, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui des partisans de Voldemort. Pareil, sauf qu'il était noir.

Draco se plaça instinctivement devant le brun. Il savait que quelque chose se passerait, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce serait ce genre de surprise.

- Harry Potter.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry, sur la défensive.

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Tu dois me suivre.

- Pourquoi ? Enchaina Draco.

- Mon maître veut te parler. Il m'a ordonné d'employer la force si besoin est. Continua-t-il, sans un regard pour le blond.

Harry déglutit. Il mit sa main sur le bras de Draco et passa à côté de lui, un regard colérique. Le brun sortit sa baguette rapidement et la pointa sur le disciple, sans crainte de se faire remarquer par les autres, chose qui commençait lentement à se faire. Un petit attroupement d'élèves entouraient Harry, regardant l'Homme qui lui faisait face. Plusieurs pensèrent, évidemment, que c'était un mangemort, bien que les couleurs soient parfaitement inversées.

D'autres passèrent à côté sans se soucier des problèmes des autres, leurs cours étant plus importants.

Harry chercha de l'aide autour de lui. Évidemment, personne n'allait les aider. Alors sans perdre de temps, il recommença à parler.

- Qui est ton maitre ?

- Son nom ne t'est pas utile. Il m'a simplement chargé de te ramener, sans te donner d'information.

- Et tu penses réussir à me convaincre ? Le dernier _maitre_ qui a demandé ma présence, je l'ai tué et ses cendres sont enfermées à double tour dans un endroit connu de quelques rares personnes.

- Oh, je connais Celui-dont-on-ne-_devait_-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mon maître est différent. Ses idéaux et ses façons de fonctionner sont bien autres que ceux de Voldemort.

Harry sentit Draco se tendre dans son dos. Le blond craignait pour la vie du brun, avec raison, et il refusait que ce dernier suive cet homme bizarre. Il le chuchota à Harry.

- Je dois aller à mes cours, tu diras à ton maître que j'ai rien à foutre de son invitation et que s'il tente de me recontacter, ce sera en présence d'aurors certifiés. Bonne journée.

Harry, insolent, n'accorda pas d'autre regard à l'homme en face d'eux et lui et Draco firent un immense détour pour se diriger vers l'école. Les élèves attroupés un peu avant s'étaient dissipés pour rejoindre leurs classes.

L'homme fut abasourdit. Harry Potter venait de le laisser en plan, et il retournait tranquillement vers son école, lui présentant son dos, chose regrettable. Sans perdre de temps, il lui lança un sort bénin de magie noire.

* * *

Draco était calmement en train de marcher, aux côtés du brun, lorsqu'Il avait sentit la magie. Pas la bénigne, non, plutôt celle qui fait mal, la magie noire. Aussitôt il s'était retourné vers l'inconnu qu'ils venaient de quitter pour voir, juste à temps, un rayon noir se diriger à une vitesse folle vers Harry.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne prit quand même pas le temps de penser plus et, puisant dans ses réflexes de guerre, invoqua un _protego_ autour du brun.

- Draco ?

- Il a tenté de te lancer un sort de magie noire.

Le brun, les yeux grands ouverts, ne perdit pas une seconde et se retourna, baguette sortie, dirigée vers l'inconnu.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne te suivrais pas ! Et quoi que tu veuilles me faire, jamais je ne viendrai !

L'inconnu sembla s'enrager puisque, deux secondes plus tard, il ripostait par un autre sortilège, plus puissant encore. Tous les élèves autour comprirent alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Draco pu voir quelques étudiants courir vers l'Université tandis que d'autres, figés, ne pouvaient qu'être spectateurs d'un combat un peu trop de haut calibre pour eux.

Ce qui le surprit furent les regards admiratifs de quelques jeunes sorciers, d'une vingtaine d'années, tous tournés vers l'inconnu, qui lançait sort sur sort sans broncher, sans peut-être même s'arrêter.

Draco se décida alors à entrer dans le combat. Plus d'une fois il se retint de lancer des sortilèges noirs, tout comme lui, pour faire mal et déchirer. Il ne désirait pas avoir la mort de cet homme sur la conscience, quand bien même il semblait tourné vers le mal. Accompagnant le brun, il le protégea quelques fois, en profitait parfois pour éloigner les élèves et espérer, d'un vain espoir, qu'un professeur viendrait arrêter ce duel.

* * *

Harry sentait la sueur couler sur son front. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu se battre mais maintenant que c'était commencé, il était très difficile de terminer le duel, surtout que les élèves ne semblaient pas pressés de l'aider.

- Quelqu'un, allez chercher des professeurs…. Vite ! Hurla Draco derrière le brun.

Harry ne vit personne bouger mais son champ de vision était assez réduit. Il ne pouvait que faire confiance à Draco.

Rapidement, les sortilèges commencèrent à devenir plus violents. Harry ressentait de la douleur à infliger des sorts de magie noire et il regrettait que les élèves autour d'eux ne comprennent pas par quoi il était vraiment passé pour pouvoir lancer ces sortilèges.

Avec beaucoup de peine, il réussit toutefois à se rendre jusqu'à l'arrivée des professeurs sans trop de problèmes. Quelques égratignures sur les bras et les jambes, la tête qui tournait, ce fut tout ce qu'il dut endurer.

Les professeurs, au nombre de cinq, entourèrent rapidement l'inconnu, ne se gênant pas pour invoquer divers boucliers de protection, d'annulation de sortilège, le tout jusqu'à ce qu'aucun sortilège ne puisse être lancé.

- Vous croyez pouvoir m'avoir avec ces boucliers ! Je t'aurai Potter, quoi que tu en dises, tu devras venir voir mon maître, de plein gré ou de force !

Sur ce, il couru jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et disparu en un pop sonore dans le silence ambiant. Quelques élèves arrivèrent au même moment, se demandant ce qui se passait pour qu'une telle foule soit attroupée.

- Circulez ! Retournez en cours ! Lança Seb Tedd, qui se trouvait parmi les professeurs qui étaient venu les aider.

Lorsque les étudiants furent partis et qu'il ne resta qu'Harry, Draco et les aurors, Seb s'avança vers le brun.

- Monsieur Potter, pourriez vous m'expliquer ceci ? Sans mentir, de préférence.

- Je… et bien, il était devant nous lorsque nous avons transplané et il a rapidement demandé à ce que j'aille rejoindre son… maître. J'ai refusé, nous avons parlé quelques minutes avant que je décide de m'avancer vers l'école… je ne voulais pas m'éterniser non plus.

- Et c'est alors qu'il a lancé un sort noir vers Harry. Je l'ai protégé et le combat a commencé à ce moment là.

Les aurors semblèrent sceptiques.

- Monsieur Potter, je pense que… enfin, il est normal que des hommes veuillent votre mort après les évènements de la dernière année. Nous ferons en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien de cela durant votre séjour dans notre Université mais vous devrez être sur vos gardes en dehors.

- Merci monsieur Tedd…. J'étais au courant que des mangemorts étaient en liberté, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient m'attaquer dans un endroit aussi… peuplé. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas attirer l'Attention.

- Parfait. Je crois savoir que vous aviez cours à huit heures, je vous laisse y aller.

- Merci monsieur.

- Vous direz à Lahn Croig, votre professeur, que vous avez été retenu par moi. Et vous monsieur Malefoy, vous direz de même pour le Dr. Meddo.

- Merci monsieur.

Harry se mit à côté de Draco et tous les deux quittèrent les aurors pour avancer vers l'école, lentement mais sûrement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco ne pu s'empêcher d'amener le brun vers un couloir très peu utilisé. Doucement, il le plaqua contre le mur. Harry, dos à la pierre, regarda Draco dans les yeux.

- Harry. Est-ce que tu en sais plus que tu veux m'en dire ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Des mangemorts. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en restait en liberté.

Harry resta silencieux. Il avait caché bien des choses au brun et à ses amis. Et il ne regrettait pas sa décision de tout garder pour lui. Sauf que Draco, en face de lui, semblait choqué, apeuré et très inquiet pour lui. Ses yeux, un peu vitreux, laissaient sous-entendre que des larmes voulaient tomber mais que le blond était trop fier pour les laisser tomber.

- Draco Malefoy ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas perdre ton fameux masque impassible pour une banalité du genre ?

Draco, offusqué, reprit immédiatement un visage froid, droit, le nez légèrement redressé. Harry sourit. Ainsi, Draco était irrésistible. Il n'aimait pas trop le blond lorsqu'il était trop émotif, trop…_humain. _Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'il changeait trop de l'image qu'il avait de lui.

- Il reste trois mangemorts en liberté. Je connais leurs noms, je ne te les dirai pas. Si tu veux m'aider, alors ne me pose plus de questions. Moins tu en sais, plus tu es en sécurité. Je refuse que tu te retrouves dans des situations dangereuses seulement pour moi. Alors voilà, si possible, j'aimerais aller en classe.

Draco acquiesça. Tout ce qu'Harry disait était vrai. Autant pour son changement de comportement, complètement choquant, que par la vérité sur les mangemorts.

Il ne cessa toutefois de se dire, durant les deux jours qui suivirent, que son meilleur ami était en grand danger et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**Note de Moi.**

Et bien voilà. Mon chapitre est terminé et je suis heureuse de vous dire que nous sommes le 27 Novembre au moment où je l'ai bouclé :P Je suis contente parce que cette fic marche très bien, je suis capable d'écrire régulièrement, contrairement aux autres fictions… (HP et le Secret de Rogue par exemple, dont les chapitres s'éternisaient)

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais quelques informations sont venues se rajouter, chose que j'apprécie par-dessus tout. Je peux vous promettre de bons rebondissements dans le prochain chapitre, qui, j'espère, ne vous décevront pas.

Enfin bref. Bon deux semaines !

**_Prochain chapitre : Des Conséquences_**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : 31 Janvier 2010_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 8 – Page 6 / 6 – 2 485 Mots –27 Novembre 2009_


	9. Chapitre 09

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

_Petite note banale : Peut-être certains ont remarqués, mais le blondinet ami du brun est **Draco Malefoy**. Je voulais simplement expliquer pourquoi j'écris ainsi son nom. DRA**C**O vs DRA**G**O. J'aime beaucoup mieux le prénom Anglais pour le **C**. Je n'aime pas les **G** dans les noms (sans offense). **MALFOY** vs **MALEFOY**. Je préfère cette fois le prénom Français parce que je mets l'accent sur le **E** au centre du nom de famille et le nom anglais sonne bien mal dans ma bouche. Voilà !_

_DÉSOLÉE, J'AI OUBLIÉ DE LE POSTER, TROP OCCUPÉE DANS DES AFFAIRES DE COEUR.... BISOUS À MES LECTEURS (¯V¯)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 09**

**Des Conséquences**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, ce vendredi matin, ce fut après avoir passé une nuit particulièrement mouvementée, pour la seconde fois, le tout en cauchemardant sur leur récente attaque, à lui et à Harry.

Il croyait que la guerre était terminée, que les mangemorts étaient emprisonnés ou bien mieux encore, morts. Mais Harry lui avait annoncé cette bien terrible fatalité. Trois mangemorts étaient encore en liberté et voulait sa peau… et il refusait que le brun doivent encore se sacrifier.

Il l'aiderait, à la vie à la mort, jusqu'à ce que la menace qui pesait sur le monde sorcier s'efface complètement. En attendant, Draco transplana, avec son sac contenant les livres de la journée.

Il arriva en face de l'appartement du brun et attendit. Ce dernier devrait sortir d'ici quelques minutes, s'il ne se trompait pas. Sauf que des bruits pas très difficiles à comprendre se firent entendre. Là-haut, Harry et Éric s'amusaient, et Draco avait mal.

Il tenta de se retenir et attendit encore. C'était normal après tout. Harry et Éric étaient ensembles, en couple, il était juste qu'ils couchent ensembles… _qu'ils fassent l'amour_. Draco se secoua la tête, refusant d'imaginer Harry dans les bras d'Éric, en train d'y prendre plaisir. Inconsciemment, le blond se rendit compte que la rambarde qu'il tenait quelques secondes plus tôt était maintenant tordue, presque difforme. Il rangea ses mains dans ses poches et soupira. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ce pacte avec Harry…

* * *

Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur ce matin-là. Éric l'avait réveillé avec un petit déjeuné dans un plateau et il l'avait embrassé. Rien de mieux comme réveil… jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de manger et que le brun ne s'attaque à son bas de pantalon.

Ensuite, la chambre ne fut que gémissements et plaisirs partagés.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la chambre, il était sept heures. Ne restait qu'à prendre une douche, s'habiller, dire au revoir à son petit ami et quitter pour l'école. Choses qu'il fit en moins de vingt minutes.

Il ferma la porte de son appartement et se retourna. Son cœur faillit arrêter en voyant Draco.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et bien… je n'ai pas le droit de t'attendre ?

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

- Oh… à peine une demie heure.

- Est-ce que… tu as entendu ? Demanda, rouge de gêne, le Sauveur.

Draco détourna le regard. La question, banale et humiliante pour le brun, lui serra le cœur. Draco acquiesça, sans plus regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Le brun, comprenant le regard du blond, décida de lui prendre la main et de les faire transplaner. En arrivant sur l'aire de l'école, il ne se gêna pas pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort.

- Désolé Dray que ce soit si compliqué pour toi. Mais j'aime Éric… murmura-t-il à son oreille. Et je refuse que tu te fasses du mal avec tout ça…

- C'est trop tard. Bon, je dois te quitter Potter, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes… Fit le brun, sèchement, comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Draco se mit à avancer, tournant le dos à son ami, choqué par la réaction du blond. Draco… avait des sentiments pour lui ? Impossible, se dit-il, Draco ne pouvait pas l'aimer, ils s'étaient détestés durant tellement d'années…

Harry ne prit pas le temps de penser plus. Il couru vers Draco, qui était maintenant à l'intérieur de l'école. Aussitôt, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin sombre. Il le plaqua alors contre le mur et le regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux du blond étaient vitreux, comme s'il se retenait de toutes ses forces de pleurer, de rage, de honte, de tristesse…

Harry le regarda attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Fit l'apprenti Médicomage, sur la défensive.

- M'excuser. Draco, je te veux aucun mal, mais je t'en prie… comprend que je suis avec Éric…

- Ça ne t'a pourtant pas empêché de coucher avec moi il y a huit jours de ça ! Alors Potter, que trouves-tu à redire ?

Harry fut figé, autant par la vulgarité du blond que par l'évidence qu'il venait de lui lancer au visage. Draco semblait vraiment en colère, il semblait vraiment avoir mal et Harry se baffa mentalement pour ça. Il était responsable de la souffrance de son ami et il s'en voulait atrocement.

Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha du blond et l'embrassa, passionnément, sans aucune restreinte. Draco, figé au départ, ne pu que répondre au baiser exigeant que le brun lui donnait. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts, tandis qu'Harry rapprochait leurs deux corps, ses mains posées sur ses reins.

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par un petit hibou à leurs pieds, mordillant la cheville du brun. Harry saisit la lettre et regarda. Aucune autre écriture que son nom, écrit en lettres d'or.

Draco se sentait mal. Il ne parvenait par à comprendre pourquoi mais il réagit trop tard, un peu après que le brun aie ouvert la lettre et qu'une poudre verte n'explose en une fumée acre. Aussitôt, Draco pu voir le brun réagir violemment. Son nez se mit à saigner, noir, et le brun s'effondrer au sol, prit de convulsion et serrant les dents, visiblement pour s'empêcher de crier. Draco prit la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche avant d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

La meilleure solution se révéla rapidement à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il le porta donc jusque là-bas, conscient qu'une tonne d'élèves les regardait. Mais il n'en avait cure. Sa chemise blanche était tachée de noir et sa rage était au maximum.

- Accroche toi Harry… par Merlin, j'aurais du réagir plus vite !

L'infirmière prit le corps du blond en charge et tenta par tous les moyens de le soigner, expulsant le blond de l'infirmerie. Draco en profita pour sortir l'enveloppe et mettre un bouclier autour de son visage. Sauf qu'il ne restait aucune trace de la poudre, pas même un grain. Il jura. Leur seul moyen de découvrir l'antidote s'était envolé avec la fumée.

Il en profita quand même pour sortir la lettre à l'intérieur, sur laquelle était écrit, au verso, son nom en lettres noires.

_À Draco Lucius Malefoy._

_Harry Potter s'est fait empoisonné par un mélange de ma création, tu ne dois pas lui parler, en aucun cas, du contenu de cette lettre. Tu diras qu'elle a disparu lorsqu'il s'est effondré. Ça a du être assez effrayant n'est-ce pas ? Ce sang noir et la douleur…_

_Alors voilà, je t'explique. Si tu veux le sauver, tu devras transplaner sur le chemin de traverse, au fond de l'Allée des Embrumes. Tu as dix minutes pour transplaner, autrement, les chances de survie de Potter seraient très minces. _

_Dit un mot à Potter et je te jure que tu verras sa tombe bien plus vite que tu ne pouvais le croire._

_Le Maître._

Le cœur de Draco cessa de battre. Harry… il allait mourir ! Sans perdre de temps, il enfouit la lettre dans la poche de son manteau et se mit à courir vers l'aire de transplanage. Il se rendit au chemin de Traverse, comme indiqué et descendit en entier le chemin des Embrumes.

Un homme encapuchonné, blanc, l'attendait. Exactement comme l'inconnu de mercredi, pensa le blond, dont le cœur ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry meures.

Alors sans perdre de temps, il s'avança vers l'homme.

- Bonjour Draco Malefoy. Je t'avais dit que nous parviendrions à blesser Harry Potter.

- La ferme ! Conduit moi à ton maître !

L'inconnu se mit à rire. Il prit ensuite violemment le poignet du blond et les fit transplaner, sans perdre la moindre seconde.

Le temps était compté.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**Note de Moi.**

J'adore le suspense de la fin. Harry qui est en danger mortel, Draco qui s'inquiète à fond et bien sûr…. Cet amour presque impossible entre Draco et Harry. Pauvre Dray, un amour à sens unique c'est toujours mauvais, douloureux…

Alors voilà, c'était un chapitre court, je m'en excuse, le chapitre 10 sera également court… encore plus désolée, mais les évènements en on voulu ainsi…

Bon deux semaines !

**_Prochain chapitre : Rencontre Dangereuse_**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : 14 Février 2010_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 9 – Page 5 / 5 – 2 040 Mots –2 Décembre 2009_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

**Rencontre Dangereuse**

Le voyage fut pénible pour Draco, surtout parce qu'il ne cessait de penser que chaque seconde était importante et que les instants passés à transplaner étaient trop longs et donc, une totale perte de temps.

L'arrivée fut brutale pour Draco, qui fut plaqué à terre, à genoux, au centre d'un cercle blanc tracé sur le sol. En face de lui, un homme était assit dans un immense fauteuil rouge, portant une cape noire et un masque blanc.

- Bienvenue Draco Malefoy. Laisse-moi me présenter, tu me connais sans aucun doute…

Le Maître enleva son masque et Draco cessa de respirer…

C'était… c'était….

* * *

Harry se réveilla en prenant une immense respiration, comme s'il avait été plongé la tête dans l'eau de longues minutes. Il chercha sa respiration et la trouva finalement, après avoir obtenu de l'aide, il regarda autour de lui, complètement perdu.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Votre ami blond est partit, il est venu vous porter ici. Vous saigniez du nez, du sang noir, vous nous faisiez savoir que vous aviez très mal aussi. Je pense être parvenue à faire cesser l'hémorragie et la douleur, vous devriez pouvoir quitter d'ici une heure l'infirmerie.

- Où est partit Draco, le blond ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai fais sortir de l'infirmerie lorsque vous êtes arrivé et je ne l'ai plus revu. Il y a déjà une heure que vous dormez monsieur Potter…

- Est-ce que j'avais une enveloppe avec moi ?

- Non, désolé.

Harry jura mentalement. Draco avait prit la lettre. Peut-être est-ce qu'il allait mal, qu'il souffrait, comme lui, quelque part, seul. Ou bien il avait lu la lettre du maître…

Il tenta de ne pas se faire de scénarios et attendit que l'heure passe, avec impatience. Lorsqu'il pu finalement quitter, il chercha Draco à travers l'école, à toutes les places possibles. Il savait que le blond avait une pause de 11 à 14h…

Ses recherches furent vaines. Dépité, il décida de retourner à son appartement, pour pouvoir penser à tout ça. Il déposa ses affaires, regarda sur le téléphone sorcier si le blond n'avait pas appelé et soupira. Il se décida à transplaner chez son ami pour voir s'il était là.

Sa découverte le choqua. Draco n'était nulle part. Il décida d'entrer quand même, avec le double de la clé qu'il lui avait donné et regarda partout. Il n'y avait aucune note, ni rien qui puisse faire croire que le propriétaire était disparu, en danger surement.

Harry s'installa sur le divan et attendit.

À force d'attendre, il s'endormit, serrant entre ses bras un coussin qui avait l'odeur du blond.

* * *

- Maître, je doute que ce ne soit une bonne idée de l'achever, maintenant…

- Peut-être as-tu raison… je vais lui laisser la vie, mais lorsqu'il verra Potter, il n'aura d'autre choix que de faire ce que je lui dirai de faire… auquel cas, sa vie s'en retrouvera en danger.

Le maître regarda Draco, toujours au milieu du cercle de pierre. Il était toutefois debout, les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête, qui était penchée vers l'avant par la fatigue.

Il eut un bref espoir de s'en sortir et soupira lorsque ses bras furent détachés du plafond. Alors il s'effondra comme une poupée sur le sol, le maître accroupit devant lui.

- Pauvre petit Malefoy… tu vas avaler ceci, fit-il en posant une fiole contre ses lèvres et en lui bouchant le nez. Ce poison te connectera à moi dans la journée qui va suivre. Attention, cette fiole assure ma survie, si je meurs, tu meurs… et réciproquement… La potion de connexion est si puissante que chaque blessure sera infligée à l'autre… mes sentiments seront les tiens. Tu comprends ? Tu répèteras ça à ton gentil Harry Potter, je ne suis pas certain qu'il aura encore envie de me tuer…

Sur ceux, il fit transplaner le blond avec une fiole de l'antidote pour Harry.

- En passant, Potter est dans ton appartement.

Et Draco disparu en un gémissement de douleur.

* * *

Pour réapparaître directement en face de son appartement. Il entra aussitôt et gémit.

- Harry !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre le brun arriver qu'il tomba sur le sol, dans un état d'inconscience.

* * *

21 :00

Harry sentit que quelque chose clochait à l'instant où la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Le silence était effrayant, mais le gémissement de Draco l'acheva. Il se redressa du divan pour retenir un cri.

Draco était effondré au sol, inconscient, serrant entre ses doigts bleuis une fiole qui lui était adressée.

Il avala rapidement le contenu de la fiole, sachant que Draco avait pesté pour avoir cet antidote et il s'occupa de ce dernier ensuite. Il le déposa sur le bord du bain, bien assez large, et entreprit de le soigner du mieux qu'il pu. Il le déshabilla avec attention, les blessures commençant à sécher avec le tissu. Draco gémit de temps en temps, obligeant le brun à faire plus attention encore.

Harry alla chercher un linge d'eau tiède et commença à nettoyer le corps du blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste les plaies, dont certaines continuaient à saigner. Il commença alors à soigner, lentement puisqu'il ne connaissait pas encore assez les sortilèges de soin… ses cours n'étant pas encore assez avancés.

Les plus petites plaies de Draco se refermèrent tandis que les grosses prirent plus de temps. Lorsque le blond sembla en état, il fit couler un bain chaud avec des sels parfumés à la lavande et Harry s'assit au fond de la baignoire, dévêtu, avant d'installer le blond devant lui, entre ses bras.

Il s'appliqua alors à le laver, lui laver les cheveux et bien frotter les quelques gales de sang qui restaient.

- Harry…

- Dray… fit le brun, en resserrant son emprise sur le blessé.

- Est-ce que tu as bu la potion ? Demanda, faiblement, le blond.

- Aussitôt que je l'ai vu…. Je n'ai pas mal fait j'espère ?

- Non…

Draco se réveilla alors complètement, se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans l'eau, un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Commençant à se débattre, il fut maintenu par le brun.

- Désolé Draco, je n'avais pas le choix… je t'ai nettoyé et j'ai essayé de fermer tes blessures comme j'ai pu… avec mes cours de soins… et puis voilà, j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas aimé te réveiller avec les cheveux sales…

- Harry… fit le blond tout doucement. Tu as pensé que c'était la chose que je voudrais voir en me réveillant ? Tu t'es trompé… te voir toi, vivant, est déjà une belle chose…

Harry sourit. Draco pouvait être si romantique quand il le voulait.

- Draco… Merci, mais je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin… nous nous sommes chicanés et sache que je ne voulais pas te blesser… Je pense que j'ai besoin de penser à tout ça, tu sèmes vraiment la pagaille dans ma tête, si tu savais.

- Harry… j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant tout, c'est très important.

- Oui ? Demanda le brun, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Le maître… il m'a fait boire une potion… je suis maintenant connecté à lui, si tu le tues, ou si tu le blesse, je mourrai ou bien je serai blessé… chaque sentiments qu'il a, je le ressens. Bref, il est moi et je suis lui.

Harry fut choqué.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de Moi.**

**BONNE SAINT VALENTIN À TOUS ! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS PROFITEREZ DE CETTE JOURNÉE POUR VOUS AMUSER :d HI HI**

**Vous avez aimé la cérémonie d'ouverture des jeux olympiques de vancouver ?**

Encore désolée pour ce chapitre court mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus long, impossible avec le peu d'informations que j'avais à y mettre. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçus quand même. Je pense que la relation entre Draco et Harry évolue assez bien, vous en pensez quoi ?

Laissez-moi des petits commentaires s'il vous plait.

On se revoit dans deux semaines !

**_Prochain chapitre : Ce qui s'est passé_**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : 28 Février 2010_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 10 – Page 5 / 5 – 2 106 Mots - Décembre 2009_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

**Ce qui s'est passé**

Harry regarda Draco, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Draco était maintenant lié au maître, dont il ignorait tout. Cette maudite potion lui garantissait la survie, à moins que Draco ne meures, chose qu'il refusait par-dessus tout.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille du blond et posa sa tête contre son omoplate.

- Draco, je suis désolé que tu en sois arrivé là.

- Ce n'est pas-

- Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute, si j'aurais fait attention en ouvrant la lettre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Par ma faute, tu as été… battu et maintenant tu es connecté à un maniaque…

Draco soupira. Bien sûr qu'Harry avait un peu de responsabilité dans l'affaire, mais il était l'entier responsable de ses actes. S'il avait été battu, c'était parce qu'il était faible, et qu'Harry ne méritait pas d'un sorcier aussi vulnérable.

Alors Draco s'éloigna. Il sortit de la baignoire et se sécha, avant d'enfiler un peignoir.

- Désolé d'être un tel fardeau pour toi Potter…

- Draco ! Tu n'es pas un fardeau, jamais tu ne le seras. Vient, il est temps de se coucher…

Draco s'étendit dans son grand lit, refusant que le brun reste à son chevet. Mais Harry n'en fit qu'à sa tête et il installa un fauteuil près du lit, afin de pouvoir veiller sur le sommeil du blond, des fois que ses sortilèges de soin ne soient pas aussi efficaces qu'il l'espérait.

Draco s'endormit à peine vingt minutes plus tard. Harry le regarda et s'endormit peu de temps après.

* * *

Un tout petit peu plus loin, dans l'appartement d'Harry, Éric se sentit seul. Harry avait beau lui répéter que Draco ne représentait pas une menace dans leur couple, il n'en restait pas moins convaincu que leur amitié se développerait pour devenir plus.

Tristement, il se dit qu'il pourrait profiter de chaque journée qui lui restait avec Harry…

Encore faudrait-il qu'Il revienne de chez Draco.

Éric s'endormit dans la bibliothèque de l'appartement, dans la noirceur, seul dans la grande pièce froide.

* * *

Vers huit heures le lendemain, samedi, Draco se mit à trembler de froid. Harry, qui venait de se réveiller, s'approcha du blond et invoqua plusieurs couvertures épaisses, mais rien ne semblait l'aider à combattre le froid de son corps. Harry gémit. Draco l'obligeait à faire de drôles de choses parfois.

Sans déplacer les couvertures, Harry s'infiltra près du blond et l'entoura de ses bras, tentant de transmettre le plus de chaleur possible à son ami, qui claquait maintenant des dents. Le torse d'Harry était fermement appuyé sur le dos de Draco, qui sembla chercher à se rapprocher, la bouillote à ses côtés lui faisant le plus grand bien.

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de poser ses mains sur le ventre du blond, qui soupira par la chaleur qu'elles lui transmettaient. Sans cesser de dormir, il entrelaça leurs doigts, les frissons parcourant son corps disparaissant peu à peu.

Harry s'endormit peu de temps après, le nez dans les cheveux du blond, se rappelant qu'Éric l'attendait à la maison et qu'il le laissait seul, pour son meilleur ami…

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, vers midi, Draco ouvrit les yeux, la chaleur se faisant insupportable tout autour de lui. Il tenta de repousser les couvertures, sauf qu'il se rendit rapidement compte que des bras se trouvaient autour de lui.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il ne se souvenait pas trop de la soirée de la veille et la raison pour laquelle Harry avait ses bras d'enroulés autour de son corps lui restait encore mystérieuse.

Il tenta alors de se retourner, malgré l'étroitesse de l'étreinte du brun, et se retrouva rapidement face au visage endormit du brun, qui semblait plongé dans de doux rêves.

Draco se souvint d'avoir rêvé du froid, avant d'être remplacé par une sensation de plénitude et de chaleur sur la banquise de son esprit. Alors Harry l'avait réchauffé. Il était resté à son chevet malgré son interdiction de le faire.

Le blond sourit. Harry était attendrissant.

Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, Draco approcha son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, pour pouvoir goûter au brun en ayant l'excuse du sommeil pour se faire pardonner, au cas où Harry serait en colère contre lui.

La douceur et la tendresse des lèvres du Sauveur provoquèrent de longs frissons dans son corps. Il sursauta toutefois lorsque les lèvres contre les siennes se mirent à bouger, pour répondre à son baiser. Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade, incapable de ralentir. Harry lui retournait son baiser avec plus de force, de passion et… d'amour, qu'il n'aurait osé obtenir de sa part.

Alors Draco en profita pleinement, leurs langues se mêlant à l'échange assez rapidement.

Le blond se retrouva rapidement à califourchon sur le brun, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le torse à nu face à lui, tandis que leur baiser ne semblait plus terminer. Leur respiration était haletante et, plus que tout, ils ne coupèrent le baiser qu'au dernier moment, où l'air commençait à leur manquer au point où leur tête tournait.

Sauf qu'Harry décida de couper tout contact en recouchant le blond et en le regardant. Ses yeux posés sur le corps pâle scrutèrent ce dernier de haut en bas, en s'arrêtant sur le ventre qui montait et descendait à une vitesse folle.

- Tu as aimé… Désolé de te donner de faux espoirs…

- Harry… La ferme. Fit le blond, fatigué. Tu n'es pas obligé de me rappeler, à chaque fois que nous partageons quelque chose, que tu es avec Éric ! Surtout après un tel réveil !

- Tu as commencé.

- Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais. Tu sais, tu es très beau quand tu dors. Tu semblais paisible, je me suis dit qu'un tout petit baiser ne ferait pas de mal, visiblement je me suis trompé…

Draco se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit avec la ferme intention de quitter ce dernier, sans dire un mot de plus. Sauf que Potter en décida autrement. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine et maintint Draco assit, mille pardons aux lèvres, son visage collé contre le milieu du dos tendu.

- Draco, je m'excuse.

Le Serpentard soupira. Il en avait marre. Marre des excuses, marre des faux espoirs, marre des réactions du brun.

Marre de ce mal de cœur qui ne le lâchait pas depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Harry.

Alors sans dire un mot, il mit ses mains sur celles du brun, posées contre son ventre, et il les détacha. Il quitta ensuite la chambre vers la salle de bain, un besoin urgent de prendre une douche l'emportant sur ses envies de rester près du brun.

Sur le lit, Harry retint de justesse un cri de désespoir.

Il aimait Draco… mais certainement pas autant qu'Éric.

Il enfonça son visage dans un oreiller et versa quelques larmes.

Il ne voulait pas blesser Draco, ni Éric. Sauf qu'il était enfoncé dans son désespoir à un tel point qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses deux amis souffraient de ses réactions, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors il pleura. Il sanglota contre l'oreiller, des draps serrés entre ses bras.

Il en oublia tout le reste.

* * *

Draco entra dans sa douche avec un certain malaise. La température de l'eau, chaude, lui brûlait la peau. Il descendit alors le niveau d'eau chaude pour le remplacer par de l'eau froide et il dégusta la sensation de l'eau qui lavait son corps de toute la saleté qu'il avait porté durant la nuit, accompagné de sa sueur ce matin, résultat d'une trop forte chaleur.

Il se lava les cheveux une autre fois et profita un peu du moment avant de sortir tout en s'essuyant le corps d'une serviette cotonneuse blanche.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et arrangea ses cheveux. Un Malefoy se devait d'être impeccable en tout temps, chose qu'il ne négligeait pas.

Il brossa ses dents, lança un sortilège de rasage sur son visage et prit le temps de faire toute sa toilette quotidienne. Il sortit ensuite, en déposant sa serviette dans un panier à linge pas très loin.

Il se figea sur le seuil de sa chambre. La vision qui s'offrait à lui brisa son cœur.

Harry était étendu sur le ventre, en train de pleurer. Draco ne perdit pas une seconde et s'assit à côté de ce dernier, en passant une main sur son dos chaud, caressant également ses cheveux. Il attendit que la crise de larmes passe avant d'approcher son visage du dos du brun et lui donner plusieurs baisers furtifs.

- Harry… tu veux bien descendre au salon avec moi ? J'aimerais te raconter ce qui s'est passé avec le maître… autour d'un bon petit-déjeuner, ça te va ?

La tête du brun bougea, acquiesçant à la demande du blond. Draco sourit. Il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux bruns avant de descendre pour préparer un bon repas.

* * *

Il entendit la douche couler à l'étage et soupira. Harry allait prendre quelques minutes encore. Il espérait avoir le courage de raconter son histoire au brun malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à la seule pensée qu'il allait raconter sa torture et sa souffrance.

Il prit une tasse de thé et mit deux sucres dedans. Il but plusieurs gorgées avant de poursuivre son petit-déjeuner.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu le brun s'installer à la cuisine, où il se servit une tasse de thé également, avec deux laits.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure Draco…

- Ce n'est rien Harry… tu as le droit de craquer.

- J'ai trop fait de mauvais choix dans mes derniers mois… et je regrette certains plus que d'autres…

Le cœur de Draco cessa de battre. Harry parlait sans doute des fois où ils avaient couchés ensembles. Et ça faisait mal de savoir que leurs quelques moments ensemble étaient des erreurs.

Il ne releva pas les paroles du brun et s'assit en face de lui, déposant deux assiettes pleines de nourriture.

- Je ne peux pas te révéler l'identité du maître Harry. On me l'a fortement interdit, on a même déposé un sortilège de détection sur moi, au cas où je dirais son nom… Je suis désolé. Mais je peux te dire qu'il est très dangereux.

- En quoi ?

- Tu ne le connais pas très bien, mais tu l'as déjà croisé. S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à te dire plus d'informations… Je vais t'expliquer tout depuis le début d'accord ?

Harry hocha de la tête. Bien sûr, il était conscient que ce maître était puissant, il n'imaginait seulement pas que Draco serait aussi choqué par sa rencontre avec lui.

Alors il se fit rassurant et posa sa main sur celle du blond.

- Va-y Draco, je t'écoute.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de Moi.**

Je trouve ma fin assez sadique. Vous ne saurez qu'au prochain chapitre ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec le maître et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas très joli à entendre… Des séances de torture ne sont jamais belles à entendre…

Pauvre Draco. Il en a marre d'Harry et de ses réactions et je le comprends parfaitement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Que je suis cruelle. Je vous laisse deviner quelle relation sera brisée. Pauvre Harry… Les choix déchirants qu'il doit faire pour sa propre santé mentale !

Enfin bref. Laissez-moi des commentaires !

On se revoit dans deux semaines !

**_Prochain chapitre : Relation Brisée_**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : 14 Mars 2010_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 11 – Page 6 / 6 – 2 444 Mots - 06 Décembre 2009_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

OUPS. J'AI OUBLIÉ DE POSTER LE CHAPITRE DIMANCHE. SORRY :p Laissez moi vos commentaires.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

**Relation Brisée**

Harry regarda Draco et leurs mains jointes. Il aimait cette sensation, celle qui voulait que Draco et lui se complétaient à merveille, comme s'il aurait toujours du en être ainsi.

Draco prit une respiration et commença.

- Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai tout de suite sentit que quelque chose clochait. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, je n'avais pas trop prit en compte cette impression. Je suis venu te rejoindre quand même et je t'ai attendu devant ton appartement.

Les deux étudiants rougirent. Autant Harry parce qu'il savait que Draco avait entendu leurs gémissements, à lui et à Éric, que Draco pour sa rage de ne pas pouvoir être avec le brun à cet instant.

- Et puis nous sommes partis. Bref. Tu connais une partie de la suite. Nous sommes entrés dans l'école et tu as reçu cette lettre. Tu l'as ouvert et alors j'ai pu voir un nuage vert t'entourer avant d'entrer par ta bouche. Cette substance, on m'a expliqué ce que c'était, mais je vais t'en parler plus tard, fit le blond un peu troublé. Alors voilà, tu es tombé au sol, tu convulsais et tu saignais, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire dans l'empressement. J'ai alors ramassé la lettre et t'aie emmené à l'infirmerie, où je croyais que je pourrais avoir de l'aide. Elle ne t'avait soigné qu'en surface. Je le savais encore grâce à la lettre.

« J'ai décidé de faire quelque chose pour t'aider. Une fois que je t'ai su dans un état stable, j'ai décidé de lire la lettre qui m'était finalement destinée. On me demandait de me rendre dans l'allée des Embrumes, pour rencontrer celui qui nous a attaqué. Il devait me mener à leur maître.

Voyant qu'Harry allait parler, Draco l'interrompit en caressant distraitement la paume du brun, faisant passer le geste pour un signe de terreur, d'angoisse. Harry comprit immédiatement et il entrelaça leurs doigts.

- On a un peu discuté avant qu'il ne me prenne le bras. Nous avons ensuite transplané. Je ne pourrais pas dire où par contre. Je me suis retrouvé dans une salle assez grande, où je me suis retrouvé entouré de ces disciples. On m'a plaqué au sol, à genoux en fait, au centre d'un cercle blanc qu'ils avaient tracé au sol. J'en ai compris l'utilité plus tard… Le maître était assit dans un fauteuil rouge directement en face de moi, dans une cape noire et un masque blanc, exactement comme les mangemorts.

« On m'a ensuite ordonné de ne plus parler, de ne rien faire. Le maître s'est approché, sans entrer dans le cercle par contre. Il m'a regardé, il m'a jugé. J'étais terrifié mais je me disais que ça valait la peine. Tu étais en danger de mort et je ne pouvais pas risquer de te perdre, quand bien même j'en perdais ma vie. »

Draco commençait à avoir de la misère à parler. Harry était choqué. Les dernières paroles du blond provoquaient de vives réactions dans sa tête, chamboulant toutes ses convictions. Harry ne pu qu'approcher sa chaise et poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

- Alors il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'ai pas trop comprit. Ils devaient être vingt autour du cercle où je me trouvais, bien plus loin par contre, et _lui_, directement en face de moi. Ils se sont tous mis à rire et à me pointer. Le maître restait sérieux par contre. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que mon corps bouge par lui-même. Le maître contrôlait mon corps par un impérium que je n'avais pas entendu lancer, à cause des rires. Je ne suis redressé, sur la pointe des pieds, mes bras dressés dans les airs. J'ai alors sentit des chaînes entourer mes poignets et me maintenir les bras dans les airs. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Inutile de dire que la douleur dans mes poignets était assez intense.

« Le sortilège d'impérium a alors cessé, me permettant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Le maître a alors commencé à me parler…

**_

* * *

Flash Back raconté par Draco Malefoy_**

Le maître a commencé à lui parler.

- Draco Malefoy. Ainsi c'est toi, le petit protégé d'Harry Potter, son nouvel ami…

- Je ne suis pas son protégé !

- Tu es quand même bien estimé dans ses relations, à ses côtés. Si tu savais… J'ai découvert de bien grandes choses grâces à mon cher disciple. Malheureusement, il a manqué de contrôle sur la situation, je l'ai puni, voilà pourquoi il a disparu de cette pièce.

Draco ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Le maître faisait des allées et retour en face, d'à peine quatre mètres, sans jamais frôler la ligne blanche. Il le regardait de temps en temps, semblant penser à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Connard ! J'ai besoin de votre antidote ! Laissez Harry le prendre, vous ferez ce que vous voulez de moi !

- Oh non petit dragon, la pression sur ton système, celle qui te pousse à réagir rapidement pour sauver Harry Potter, est bien plus délicieuse. Savais-tu qu'à partir du moment où la poudre est aspirée, le sorcier ne disposait que de vingt quatre heures pour obtenir l'antidote ? Dans les dernières heures, quand bien même Potter serait soigné en surface, les plaies s'ouvriraient et ne cesseraient de saigner, le sang coulant comme du plomb en fusion de son corps. Il souffrirait… Qu'en penses-tu Draco ? Penses-tu qu'Harry Potter devrait mourir ? Tu as souhaité sa mort si longtemps pourtant, tes années à Poudlard n'étaient ensevelies que sous des menaces de morts, des envies de voir le Sauveur chéri disparaître…

Le maître se mit à rire sombrement. Draco commençait à avoir vraiment peur, pour Harry surtout.

- Tu souhaitais sa mort, ainsi Lucius arrêterait de te battre pour tes échecs, n'est-ce pas ? Ton cher papa t'a souvent maltraité, tu connais les doloris Draco ? Connais-tu tous les sorts de magie noire destinés à la douleur ? Sûrement pas, j'en connais des bien pires que Lucius Malefoy n'aurait jamais osé infliger à son fils…

- Laissez Harry en dehors de ça. Il n'est pas responsable.

- Oh oui il est responsable ! Il est responsable de cette haine entre vous, de cette haine entre ton père et toi, de la douleur que tu as subit pendant sept ans, de ton fameux masque froid. Tu sais qu'on te surnommait le Prince de Glace ? Potter était derrière tout ça, toujours, depuis le tout début.

- Non… Je n'en veux pas à Harry. Je ne lui en voudrai jamais… Fit le blond, tête baissé, des larmes commençant à couler de ses yeux.

- Oh… mais le fils Malefoy pleure ! Quel comportement indigne pour un jeune sorcier de dix huit ans, de la ligné pure des Malefoy en plus ! Peut-être aurais-tu besoin qu'on te rappelle qui tu es ?

Le maître lui avait alors lancé un sort informulé qui avait tordu le blond de douleur par sa puissance. Des plaies commençaient à apparaître sur son corps, lentement.

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tant envie de revoir Harry, tant envie qu'il soit près de lui et qu'ils rient ensembles. Il aurait tant voulu être son ami depuis le début. Oui Lucius l'avait battu parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à obtenir l'amitié du brun, oui il lui avait lancé de puissants doloris chaque fois que le brun le battait au Quidditch, ou dans des matières scolaires.

Et malgré tout, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui en voudrait jamais.

Et pendant près de quatre heures, Draco encaissa sortilège sur sortilège, ses cordes vocales étant désormais incapable de produire le moindre son.

**_Fin du Flash Back raconté par Draco Malefoy_**

**_

* * *

_**

Harry cessa de respirer. En fait, il avait cessé de respirer depuis le moment où Draco lui avait dit que Lucius le battait. Par sa faute.

Le Sauveur regarda le blond, effrayé. Il éloigna sa chaise, se redressa même, pour s'éloigner de celui qui avait été son ennemi durant sept années.

Draco paraissait effondré. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans doute à la réminiscence des souvenirs, de la douleur et de Lucius. Peut-être même pleurait-il à cause de Lucius ? Harry ne pu en supporter plus.

- Désolé. Désolé Draco. Je… je ne savais pas.

Il se dirigea alors vers le salon, dans l'espoir de fuir cette vérité. Draco l'appela, faiblement au départ, puis plus fort. Il le rattrapa alors et poussa le brun sur le divan. Il prit place à côté de lui et continua à parler.

- Le maître m'a alors proposé le marché pour l'antidote. Il m'en a d'abord donné, j'en ai respiré et j'ai eut les mêmes effets que toi. Il m'a très légèrement soigné avant de recommencer à me parler. Il m'a proposé de te donner l'antidote, à condition d'une seule chose. Il m'a fait boire l'antidote, pour me prouver qu'elle marchait. Il m'a ensuite lancé un sortilège, pour connecter nos âmes, avant de me faire boire une potion. Il m'a alors expliqué. Il m'a dit que, pour l'antidote que je te donnerais, je devrais payer de mon corps. Nous sommes connectés, corps et âmes. S'il souffre, je souffre. Si tu le tues, je meure. Bref, tout ce qui se produit sur l'un arrive sur l'autre, autant pour les sentiments que pour les souffrances. Voilà le prix que j'ai payé et je ne refuse pas de l'avoir fait.

« Harry… Continua le blond, en regarda ce dernier dans les yeux. Je veux que tu le tues. Je veux que tu le réduises en cendres pour tout ce qu'il a osé te faire, pour tout ce qu'il va encore te faire. Je sais qu'il va en profiter pour te blesser à travers moi, il sait de plus que s'il attaque des personnes proches, tu n'oseras pas le blesser par peur de me faire mal. Je veux que tu n'hésites pas Harry. Si tu le croises, s'il t'attrape, ou si sa menace est trop forte, tue-moi. Tue-moi ou je le ferai moi-même.

Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre. Draco ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de le tuer… non, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient développé, pas après leur amitié.

- Draco, j'ai une demande pour toi. Je veux que tu viennes vivre chez moi. Je refuse que tu restes seul, plus jamais tu ne seras seul, je te le promets.

- Dit donc, tu n'aurais pas peur que je me suicide par hasard ?

- Ne parle pas de ça avec moi Draco. Si jamais tu venais à te suicider, je serai le premier à te suivre.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent de larmes. Harry… il tenait vraiment à lui.

- Éric…

- Je vais m'organiser. Fait tes valises Draco et vient me rejoindre dans trois heures d'accord ? À vingt heures chez moi.

- Je serai là.

Draco lui donna une accolade. Harry transplana ensuite chez lui, où il trouva Éric, en train de dîner dans la salle à manger.

- Éric, j'ai à te parler s'il-te-plait, c'est très important.

- Moi aussi Harry.

Le brun ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre le pâtissier.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Éric entraîna Harry sur le lit, où il l'assit. Il se mit lui-même à genoux face au brun et prit ses deux mains.

- Harry, je suis désolé, c'est trop fort pour moi. Ça fait près de deux jours que je n'ai pas passé plus d'une heure avec toi… tu es resté au chevet de Draco pendant une journée complète, à prendre soin de celui que tu dis être ton ami. Mais je refuse de croire à tout ça. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour endurer, sans rien dire, cette relation que tu as avec lui. Je te demande donc ce que tu comptes faire.

- Draco va venir vivre ici. Dit le brun, sans aucun ton particulier dans la voix.

- Parfait. Moi je m'en vais. Désolé Harry, mais je ne veux pas m'interposer entre vous. Je vais te laisser, je vais faire mes valises et je m'en vais, laisse moi une heure, tout au plus.

- Éric !

L'autre se retourna. Harry semblait choqué sur le lit. Il ne pleurait pas, n'avait aucune réaction. Son regard était vide.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime Harry…

Ce dernier se redressa alors. Il plaqua Éric contre le mur, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry serrait de ses deux mains le collet du brun, qui commençait à sentir une bonne pression magique contre son corps, l'écrasant littéralement contre la paroi.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ! Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu me quittes ! Pourquoi tu laisses faire ça ?

- Justement parce que je t'aime Harry, et que je ne veux pas souffrir davantage. Je vois bien que tu m'aimes, mais je vois que tu aimes Draco Malefoy, et même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte encore, tu l'aimes bien plus que moi. Alors je lève mon chapeau, drapeau blanc. Je vais te laisser avec lui.

Éric, qui avait réussit à se libérer de l'emprise du brun, fit ses valises bien plus rapidement que prévu. Lorsque toutes ses affaires furent emballées, il retourna le brun, toujours face au mur, et appuya légèrement sur son torse, afin que ce dernier se retrouve dos contre la paroi.

Éric le regarda dans les yeux et soupira. Le vide était de retour. Le pâtissier soupira. Il s'approcha et donna un dernier baiser au brun, qui en profita pour l'approfondir. Après plusieurs minutes de gémissements, de petits baisers volants, Éric se sépara du brun et quitta la chambre, sans rien dire de plus.

- Désolé Harry, mais je ne pourrai plus te parler, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Ne cherche pas à me contacter, ni à me voir s'il te plait. Je t'aime.

Et il transplana. Harry resta figé dans le hall d'entrée, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

En moins de trois heures, sa vie si parfaite venait de rebasculer dans le néant. Il tomba au sol, contre le mur, et fixa celui d'en face comme s'il était la chose la plus passionnante au monde.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de Moi.**

Je pense que c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus aimé écrire. Autant pour la scène entre Draco et le maître que celle de la rupture d'Éric. Pauvre Harry… mais je pense que vous êtes tous (toutes) d'accord avec moi pour dire : « Bon débarras Éric ! »

On se revoit dans deux semaines !

**_Prochain chapitre : Peines_**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : 28 Mars 2010_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 12 – Page 6 / 6 – 2 951 Mots - 13 Décembre 2009_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13**

**Peines**

Harry était toujours assit dans le hall d'entrée lorsque Draco cogna à la porte. Il n'avait pas pleuré, ni eut aucune réaction. Il était perdu.

En entendant le bruit de cognement, Harry se redressa et tenta de se faire un masque heureux, ou tout du moins plus positif. Il passa ses mains sur ses vêtements, pour les défroisser, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Draco. Alors, ça c'est bien passé pour tes valises ?

- Oh, oui, Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire d'emmener mes meubles, seulement mes vêtements pour l'instant. Si tu veux, on pourra regarder pour mes meubles, si tu en veux. Mais je pense que je vais garder mon appartement, au cas où…

- C'est comme tu veux. Viens avec moi. Tu vas t'installer dans la chambre d'ami, qui sera maintenant ta chambre. Tu peux t'installer comme tu veux, changer les couleurs, mettre les draps et remplir la garde robe comme tu le veux. Installe-toi tranquillement, je vais aller prendre un thé.

Harry allait quitter la salle lorsque Draco l'interpela.

- Eh Harry !

- Oui ?

- Ça va ?

- Oui, très bien, mentit-il.

Draco sembla sceptique. Il haussa les épaules et commença à s'installer. Harry descendit au salon et s'invoqua une bonne tasse de thé chaud. Il relaxa tranquillement, tentant pas tous les moyens de changer ses pensées, chose qui ne fonctionna pas trop.

Il regarda l'horloge. Nous étions samedi, vingt heures, et il buvait tranquillement un thé, comme si Éric ne venait pas tout juste de le laisser et qu'il se retrouvait à vivre avec Draco, sous sa demande.

Draco descendit quelques minutes plus tard et se servit également du thé.

- Draco, j'aimerais préciser quelques choses. N'entre pas dans ma chambre sans ma permission et respecte ma vie privée s'il te plait, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Sinon et bien, je petit déjeune à sept heures, je déjeune à midi et je dîne à dix huit heures. Est-ce que ça te va ?

- Parfaitement.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Draco ne courre aux toilettes, comme ça, sans prévenir.

Harry le suivit rapidement, inquiet pour la santé du blond. Il arrivait d'une journée très éprouvante avec le maitre et il devait sans doute avoir quelque chose de blessé à l'intérieur de son corps.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de bain, Draco était à genoux face à la toilette, en train de vomir, les deux mains serrées contre le bord. Harry s'approcha automatiquement, s'agenouilla à son côté et lui tint les cheveux délicatement en arrière, lui évitant ainsi de se salir.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Draco ne cessa d'être malade. Harry emmena à lui une serviette humide qu'il posa sur le front du blond entre deux vagues. Draco fut reconnaissant de l'aide apportée. Les doigts frais du brun contre ses oreilles étaient assez réconfortants. (NdA : Les doigts d'Harry touchent aux oreilles de Draco parce qu'il tient ses cheveux pas trop loin de là, évitant ainsi de les lui tirer en les emmenant en arrière.)

Lorsque ce fut passé, Harry coula un bain chaud au blond et il le laissa seul pour se reposer.

Lorsque Draco sortit de la salle de bain, il alla se coucher dans son lit. Harry le vit faire depuis sa chambre, assit sur son lit. Il s'approcha alors, dans le cadre de porte de la chambre du blond, et il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, en lui demandant de l'appeler s'il avait quoi que ce soit.

Draco lui renvoya son bonne nuit en acquiesçant à sa demande. Il s'endormit peut de temps après, une serviette froide sur son front.

Harry, quant à lui, retourna à sa chambre. Il referma la porte et regarda le téléphone sans fil sur sa table de chevet. Sans perdre de temps, les mains tremblantes, il compose le numéro d'Éric et attend. Quelques tonalités plus tard, il répond.

- Oui allo ?

- Éric…

- Harry, je t'avais demandé de ne pas m'appeler !

- S'il te plait, revient… je ne veux pas que tu me quittes comme ça ! Je t'en supplie, je serais prêt à renvoyer Draco si tu le veux, je le quitterais, je –

- Non. Harry, arrête tes conneries. Tu vas rester avec Draco chez toi, tu vas prendre soin de lui et moi je vais ignorer vos rapprochements. Il n'est pas question que tu le quittes pour me ravoir, parce que si tu fais ça, je te promets que je ne te reverrai jamais, j'aurai trop honte pour toi.

Harry ne dit rien.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- C'est quoi cette question merde ! Tu viens de me plaquer Ry et tu penses que ça va bien aller ! P'tain, tu ne penses pas quelques secondes à moi ! À tout ce que j'ai fait ! Je méritais cette relation, tu me rendais heureux, et au moindre soupçon, à la moindre peur, tu me quittes ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me quittes de façon si cruelle ! Est-ce que je t'ai jamais fait mal ?

- Harry, ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors explique-moi ! Cria le brun, content d'avoir apposé un sortilège de silence sur sa chambre.

De l'autre côté du fil, Éric soupira.

- Harry, j'en ai marre de tes incertitudes. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ça se voit, je te l'ai dit. Tu aimes Draco, fait le lui savoir, profite-en au maximum. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait te rendre plus heureux ? Depuis que vous êtes amis, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant sourire, autant rayonner. S'il-te-plait, rend moi service… Aime-le, ou accepte-le au moins.

- Ry… je t'aime moi…

- Et bien… moi, je ne t'aime plus. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Non ! Ne quittes pas, s'il-te-plait.

- Désolé Harry, je travaille demain matin. Laisse-moi dormir. Bonne nuit.

Éric raccrocha sans attendre la réponse du brun. Harry écouta la tonalité pendant plusieurs secondes avant de jeter le téléphone contre le mur, faisant ainsi un trou dans le plâtre. Il se redressa, fit les cent pas avant de sortir de la chambre et d'aller aux toilettes. Il se regarda dans le miroir et résista longtemps à l'envie d'en finir maintenant.

Il retourna à sa chambre sans refermer la porte et sortit une photo d'Éric qu'il garda dans sa main.

Il craqua alors et s'effondra en larmes. Les bras fermement enroulés autour d'un oreiller qui sentait Éric, il respira son odeur en versant de nombreuses larmes. Il n'était plus capable d'arrêter, comme s'il réalisait maintenant qu'avec Éric c'était terminé.

Il s'endormit peut de temps après, la tenant toujours entre ses mains.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de Moi.**

Chapitre très, trop, court, j'en suis désolée, mais je n'avais rien de plus à préciser dans cette treizième partie… Harry et Éric c'est vraiment finit maintenant…. Définitivement finit, j'espère que plusieurs d'entre vous sont heureux ! Pauvre Draco…. Tant de souffrances que je lui inflige… mais ce n'est pas terminé, ce lien entre lui et le maître est un sujet que je risque d'exploiter à bon escient.

Voilà…

On se revoit dans deux semaines !

**_Prochain chapitre : Scorpius James Potter Malefoy_**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : 11 Avril 2010_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 13 – Page 4 / 4 – 1 667 Mots - 14 Décembre 2009_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14**

**Scorpius James Potter Malefoy**

Draco se réveilla pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis qu'il s'était endormit. La moitié du temps, il se réveillait pour aller aux toilettes, vomir ou bien faire d'autres besoins, l'autre moitié du temps, c'était un haut le cœur qui n'aboutissait pas. Il prenait alors de l'eau chaude et revenait se coucher, une tasse fumante à la main.

Conclusion de l'histoire, maintenant il avait envie. Il repoussa ses draps encore une fois, fit attention à ne pas faire tomber sa tasse, dangereusement proche d'un oreiller, enfila ses pantoufles et quitta la chambre en silence, conscient qu'il n'était encore que cinq heures du matin. Lentement, il progressa vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui avant d'installer un sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

Il pu ainsi faire tout le bruit qu'il voulait, sans déranger Harry, dans la chambre à côté. Draco fit ses besoins et en profita pour prendre une bonne douche, encore une fois.

Il lui fallu près d'une heure pour tout se nettoyer et se préparer convenablement, comme il devait l'être pour un Malefoy. Lorsqu'il sortit, une bouffée d'air frais, qu'il n'avait plus à cause de l'humidité à l'intérieur, lui remplit les poumons.

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour aller chercher un chandail lorsqu'il entrevit le lit d'Harry. Celui-ci dormait enroulé autour d'un oreiller, semblant tenir dans ses mains quelque chose. Le blond s'approcha, curieux. Il se déplaçait à pas de loups à l'intérieur de la pièce, jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres du brun, peut-être soixante même.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait mal pour Harry et pour lui-même.

Le brun tenait entre ses mains une photo sorcière d'Éric, ainsi que le téléphone sans fil. Sans faire de bruit, il regarda le dernier numéro composé, pour se rendre compte que c'était bien celui de son ex. Draco serra les dents. Il posa lentement le téléphone sur le socle avant de retirer de la main du brun la photo. Il remonta la couverture sur le dos d'Harry, conscient que la douleur que ce dernier éprouvait était entièrement causée par lui, qui était venu emménager ici… ainsi que son acte irréfléchi, mais nécessaire, qui l'avait mené au maître.

Tout était de sa faute, comme d'habitude.

Le cœur gros, il s'éloigna avec la ferme intention de quitter la chambre lorsqu'une main se saisit de son poignet. Le cœur du blond cessa de battre lorsqu'il vit la main d'Harry fermement serrée autour de sa main.

- Draco. Reste s'il-te-plait.

- Non, désolé, je ne peux pas…

- Vient me rejoindre, je t'en supplie.

Draco pesa le pour et le contre avant de finalement obtempérer, sa culpabilité toujours omniprésente dans ses pensées et son cœur. Draco enleva son pantalon pour se retrouver seulement en caleçon. Il se faufila entre les draps et se mit sur le dos. Rapidement, Harry se rapprocha pour serrer sa taille.

- Harry…

- Oui ?

- S'il-te-plait, ne nous fait pas de mal… fit-il, craignant que la douleur ne revienne plus fort.

Harry acquiesça, comme dans un état second. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond tout en somnolant légèrement.

Le temps passa. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne relève la tête, enlevant la main du blond de ses cheveux.

Sans faire de bruit, Harry s'approcha du visage pâle et embrassa les lèvres entrouvertes, caressant ces dernières avec un velouté presque criminel pour le blond.

Harry lui laissa plusieurs petits baisers, ainsi, descendant progressivement jusqu'à ses clavicules, qu'il lécha puis mordilla. Draco gémissait sous les caresses, bien qu'il fût certain qu'Harry regretterait ses gestes dans quelques heures.

- Harry, s'il-te-plait… arrête. Je me sens assez coupable comme ça pour toi et –

- Chut. Ne parle plus. Je sais que tu en as envie, ne le nie pas…

Harry retourna à son occupation. Draco ne voulait pas vraiment que le brun cesse ses caresses, bien qu'il aurait du le faire à ce moment-là. Harry continua de descendre, ses mains se baladant sur ses cuisses. Sa langue traçait de multiples arabesques sur son ventre plat avant de s'arrêter à la limite de son sous-vêtement.

Draco tenta alors de l'éloigner, ne désirant pas que cette expérience soit ratée par les émotions qui débordaient des deux hommes. Il vit le regard du brun se faire triste mais déterminé, avant de retourner au corps du blond.

- Harry, arrête s'il-te-plait, je ne veux pas.

- Draco, tu me coures après depuis presque un mois et maintenant, tu ne veux plus rien savoir ? Laisse-moi rire. Je suis certain que tu le veux…

Harry retourna au corps du blond qui, cette fois-ci, repoussa plus fermement le brun avant de quitter le lit. Il se trouvait maintenant debout, en train d'enfiler son pantalon tout en regardant avec une colère contenue celui qui avait tenté de le blesser davantage.

- Désolé Harry, mais je ne peux pas. Pas quand tu viens juste de quitter Éric, pas quand je sais très bien que tu réagis impulsivement, sans penser aux conséquences. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner si tu en veux.

Draco quitta la chambre. Laisser Harry en plan comme ça lui avait demandé beaucoup de contrôle, s'empêchant de se lancer sur ce dernier à la moindre occasion.

Il soupira. Vivre avec le brun serait difficile s'il avait droit à de tels réveils chaque matin.

* * *

Bien plus loin, dans une grande salle noire, le maître était debout devant l'homme qui avait échoué ses missions. Agenouillé au centre du cercle blanc, incapable de sortir de ce dernier, on pouvait voir l'homme trembler.

Face à lui, le maître ne bougeait pas vraiment, regardant les réactions du sorcier qui le suppliait.

Sans même prononcer de mots, un rayon vert se dirigea vers ce dernier, coupant court à ses lamentations pour ne délaisser qu'un froid dernier souffle de vie.

Le cadavre fut emmené bien loin de la vue du maître tandis que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle quittèrent. Le maître s'installa sur son trône. Il y eut trois petits cognements à la lourde porte de bois qui représentait la seule sortie de la place.

- Entre ! Ordonna d'une voix froide l'homme.

La porte s'entrouvrit pour se refermer presqu'automatiquement. Quelques bruits de pas se firent entendre avant d'être identifiés, sous la lumière du jour.

Un tout petit garçon apparu. Il avait les cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux gris faisaient face au maître sans effroi. Il se retint toutefois de courir dans les bras du maître.

- Vous m'avez demandé, père ?

- Oui…. Tu sais, toutes les fois où nous nous sommes entraînés ? Et bien aujourd'hui, je t'envoie faire ta première mission… Tu dois me ramener Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter ? Père… je ne comprends pas…

- Il t'a abandonné, et parce que je t'ai sauvé, parce que je t'ai aidé, je veux que tu me le ramènes.

Le petit garçon sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux mais il les retint. Son père n'aimait pas les larmes. Son père était gentil, il l'avait tant aidé, et pour lui rendre service, il était prêt à tout, même à trahir la personne qu'il avait le plus aimé au monde.

- Tu peux retourner à ta chambre. Demain, tu partiras pour l'Université, un de mes hommes sera avec toi, tu devras faire comme s'il était ton père, d'accord ?

- Oui père.

- Bien. Bonne mission, ne me déçoit pas mon fils.

Le petit garçon d'à peine sept ans s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter la pièce.

Sur son trône, le maître glissa sa main dans sa poche et saisit le petit sablier qui s'y trouvait.

- Oh Potter, cette fois, tu ne sauras plus ce qui se passe.

Le maître garda bien caché l'objet et se redressa. En rejoignant ses appartements, il passa devant ceux de son « fils ». La porte entrouverte permettait de voir le petit brun, tenant entre ses mains le portrait d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malefoy. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Scorpius Malefoy… murmura pour lui-même le maître avant de poursuivre son chemin.

_

* * *

_

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de ****Moi.**

**_- Ou la la, retard, quand tu nous tiens ! Désolée pour cette semaine de retard, j'ai été beaucoup occupée....... bisous - _**

Que de rebondissements ! Je me sens particulièrement fière de la fin de ce chapitre. Qu'en est-il de Scorpius Malefoy ? Que fait-il là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vous laisse le suspense. J'espère obtenir beaucoup de reviews avec ce chapitre : D

Bon et bien, donnez-moi vos commentaires et…

…On se revoit dans deux semaines !

**_Prochain chapitre : Un Nouveau !?_**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : 25 Avril 2010_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 14 – Page 5 / 5 – 2 106 Mots - 25 Janvier 2010_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny…….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD --- Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15**

**Un nouveau !?**

Draco ouvrit les yeux en grognant, agressé par le soleil qui se reflétait sur son visage. Aucun réveil ne lui semblait plus dur lorsqu'il avait cours à huit heures du matin, alors que le soleil se levait à cinq heures.

En soupirant, incapable de se rendormir, il en profita pour sortir ses livres de cours, question d'étudier les notions apprises la semaine dernière. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé durant la fin de semaine, il n'avait pu réviser correctement et faire ses devoirs comme il était prévu.

Installé à son bureau, il fit apparaître une tasse de thé bien fumant avant d'ouvrir son premier livre. Il n'était pas question que ses affaires de cœur interfèrent avec ses études.

* * *

Le réveil d'Harry fut plus délicat. Vers six heures trente, son petit cadran vif d'or se mit à battre des ailes, titillant ses oreilles d'attrapeur. Il l'attrapa et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Les draps autour de son corps l'obligeait presque à rester bien au chaud, alors qu'en fait, il aurait du s'activer et préparer ses affaires pour l'école.

Il ferma les yeux et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit de plus belle. Il était si fatigué.

* * *

Draco se laissa tomber par l'arrière, s'accotant correctement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avait terminé la relecture du dernier chapitre de Blessures Internes et il lui restait encore quelques minutes pour vérifier son devoir.

À première vue, tout semblait correct. Il sourit, avala la dernière gorgée de sa troisième tasse de thé et alla prendre une douche. Il était six heures trente et il devait partir dans une heure. Il avait assez de temps pour prendre son temps sous la douche, sachant consciemment qu'Harry ne prendrait pas de douche ce matin, étant donné qu'Il en avait prit une hier, avant de s'endormir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain pour constater que la chambre du brun était toujours plongée dans le noir, chose qui était inhabituel. Draco posa sa main contre la porte et la poussa légèrement, pour voir Harry profondément endormit, son cadran au creux de sa main.

Draco s'approcha jusqu'à être à côté du brun. Alors il s'autorisa un petit geste tendre qu'Il n'aurait jamais fait.

Il embrassa Harry sur les paupières, avant de descendre sur ses joues, sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres. Sans appuyer, en une caresse délicate, il savoura le goût des lèvres du brun. Celui-ci commençait visiblement à se réveiller puisque de petits gémissements se firent entendre.

- Allez Harry, réveille-toi. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuné.

Draco allait quitter la chambre lorsqu'Il entendit une supplication du brun.

- Éric, vient me rejoindre s'Il-te-plait.

Le cœur de Draco cessa de battre. Il savait qu'Harry aimait toujours le brun, mais de l'entendre dire, comme ça, c'était très douloureux. Et c'est les yeux embués qu'il rejoignit la cuisine, le cœur lourd et l'envie de tout abandonner.

* * *

Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

- Éric, vient me rejoindre s'il-te-plait.

N'entendant aucune réponse de son petit ami, il se redressa, jusqu'à ce que son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine.

- Oh merde. Draco !

Il sauta hors du lit et sortit en vitesse de la chambre. Draco devait se sentir si trahit, en colère, peut-être…. Peut-être même triste.

Le cœur au bord de lèvres, il s'approcha doucement de la cuisine, pour voir Draco tourné vers le comptoir, préparant des rôties à la confiture de fraises. Harry s'approcha silencieusement et glissa ses bras autour de la taille du blond, plongeant sa tête par-dessus son épaule droite.

- Désolé Dray, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Non Harry, c'est correct. Tu as quitté Éric il y a si peu de temps, c'est normal que tu nous confondes…

- Non ce n'est pas normal, Draco, dit moi que je ne t'ai pas encore fait de mal.

La réponse du blond prit du temps à venir.

- Non, ça va.

Le brun, pas naïf, profita de la réponse incertaine du blond pour le retourner entre ses bras. Les yeux de Draco commençaient à s'embuer et sa lèvre inférieure se courbait lentement vers le bas. Harry le serra encore plus entre ses bras avant de murmurer à son oreille des mots réconfortants.

Draco se détendit rapidement, bien qu'Il échappa quelques larmes par-dessus l'épaule du brun.

Il leur fallu quelques secondes ainsi serrés avant qu'Harry ne s'éloigne légèrement et n'embrasse le blond, qui en profita pour approfondir le baiser.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Bien sûr, je ne t'en voulais pas Harry.

- Ne me ment pas Draco.

- Peut-être un peu alors… mais c'est du passé maintenant. Tu veux des rôties ?

- Volontiers.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent autour de la table et mangèrent en silence, Harry buvant un bon thé à la menthe.

* * *

Le premier cours fut tranquille pour Draco. Harry quant à lui vécu quelques chocs.

On leur avait présenté, au tout début du cours, un jeune enfant d'à peine sept ans, qui devait suivre les cours réguliers avec eux. Aussitôt la classe s'était faite silencieuse, septique. Un si jeune garçon ne pouvait être un étudiant de l'Université. Il n'avait même pas obtenu ses BUSEs et encore moins ses ASPICs.

Harry ne comprenait rien. Et quand le regard du jeune garçon croisa le sien, il sentit un courant d'air froid glacer sa peau et lui donner des frissons incroyables. Le garçon le regardait avec un air mauvais, comme s'il n'attendait qu'un moment d'inattention pour lui lancer un sort dans le dos.

C'est avec crainte qu'il remarqua que Scorpius vint se placer à côté de lui. Inconfortable, il chercha à lire son manuel, tel qu'indiqué au début du cours, mais le regard sombre posé sur lui l'indisposait, se demandant comment un si jeune garçon pouvait avoir un regard aussi cruel.

Le cours se déroula très lentement, autant que tous les autres. Harry ne fut soulagé qu'au moment de la fin de son dernier cours, où il chercha à fuir la salle de classe le plus rapidement possible. Il retrouva Draco devant la porte quelques secondes après sa sortie, l'attendant comme toujours.

- Alors, cette journée ? Demanda le blond.

- Je… il faut que je te raconte quelque chose, mais pas ici.

- Euh… d'accord. Dit-moi, ça va Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Le trajet de l'Université jusqu'à la maison fut très rapide. Draco s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte de _leur_ appartement, pour bien la refermer derrière eux. À son plus grand étonnement, Harry replaça les sortilèges de silence autour de la maison, ainsi que celle d'anti transplanage.

- Draco, il y a un nouveau dans ma classe.

Le blond attendit quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Le brun se sentit rapidement vexé mais n'y fit rien paraître, attendant que son ami cesse de rire.

- Et tu prends tant de précautions à cause d'un nouveau ?!

- Tu ne comprends pas Malefoy. Ce nouveau, il a sept ans, s'appelle Scorpius Darrow et il n'a pas cessé, depuis son entrée dans la classe, de me regarder avec un air de pure méchanceté. Draco, j'ai vraiment eut peur pour ma vie toute la journée.

Draco cessa de respirer. En fait, il avait arrêté depuis qu'Harry avait dit Darrow, et des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux. Il connaissait ce nom, mais le fidelitas l'empêchait de parler.

- Draco !? Que se passe-t-il !?

Le brun vint serrer le blond dans ses bras, celui-ci laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Il se dégoutait, d'être si faible, de pleurer encore aujourd'hui, mais les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il revoyait…. Il _le_ revoyait, le battre, lui lancer des doloris et des sortilèges bien pires…

Et il se souvint du regard qui ne l'avait pas quitté, à côté du maître lors de sa torture, petit et brun, avec de beaux yeux verts.

Avec rage, il retint un cri de frustration. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Harry et il se détestait de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

- Tu dois quitter l'Université Harry.

- Non, je ne quitterai pas Draco, pourquoi une telle décision ?

- Parce que…. Parce que tu es… en danger…

- Pourquoi en danger ? De quoi parles-tu Draco ?

Le blond regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait vraiment apeuré, et inquiet pour lui, visiblement.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de Moi.**

**_ Bonjour à Tous_**

Je suis désolée de ce retard monstre, mais je dois vous prévenir. Le prochain chapitre n'étant pas encore écrit, il risque d'être en retard, du coup, je ne dis pas de date, de peur de ne pas la respecter.

J'espère que vous me pardonnez.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, est-ce que vous l'avez aimé ? Faites moi part de vos commentaires ! Il est court, je sais, mais l'information importante est là.

…On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

**_Prochain chapitre : Comment !?_**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : Malheureusement inconnue. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 16 mais je vais essayer de m'y mettre. Bisous_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 15 – Page 5 / 5 – 2 106 Mots - 28 Mars 2010_


	16. Chapitre 16

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD - Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Comment !**

_Tu dois quitter l'Université Harry._

_Non, je ne quitterai pas Draco, pourquoi une telle décision ?_

_Parce que…. Parce que tu es… en danger…_

_Pourquoi en danger ? De quoi parles-tu Draco ?_

_Le blond regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait vraiment apeuré, et inquiet pour lui, visiblement._

_

* * *

_

Draco commença à trembler. Harry s'approcha de lui et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais le blond ne le laissa pas approcher. Aussitôt le brun soupira et baissa la tête.

D'accord. Je suis désolé Draco… je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Non, Harry. Je ne peux rien dire, tu sais pourquoi.

Je comprends. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

Draco le regarda sans comprendre. Ce changement de voix, d'attitude, ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry, enfin, pas le Harry Potter qu'il pensait connaître.

Alors sans dire un mot de plus, il secoua la tête et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'étendit sur son lit et pensa à tout ça, en même temps qu'il sortait deux livres de cours.

Il s'endormit plusieurs heures plus tard, enfermé dans sa chambre, sans même manger ni parler au brun.

* * *

Harry prépara un repas pour deux, dans l'espoir que le blond viendrait le rejoindre. Mais c'est avec un brin de tristesse qu'il attendit ce dernier durant presqu'une heure. Il décida alors de faire de la lecture, pour ses cours, en attendant que la nuit tombe et qu'il puisse se coucher.

Chose qui arriva très rapidement.

* * *

/ … / _**8 Septembre – mercredi **_/…/

Péniblement, les deux garçons se regardèrent. Aucun des deux ne parla, jusqu'à ce que Draco pousse un petit gémissement de surprise. Sans dire un mot, il tendit la Gazette du Sorcier au brun.

**_Vol au Ministère_**

_**Dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, entre trois et quatre heures du matin, un sorcier serait venu dérober le contenu d'une pièce remplie de Retourneurs de temps retrouvés depuis la Grande Guerre. Le sorcier en question n'a pas été retrouvé, ni même tracé, c'est pourquoi nous demandons au monde Sorcier sa collaboration dans l'arrestation du voleur. Selon nos informations, et quelques témoins moldus, il aurait à peu près vingt ans, les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris. Toute personne correspondant à cette description devra passer au Ministère pour une fouille et un interrogatoire. Merci aux sorciers qui nous aideront dans cette recherche du criminel.**_

_**- **_Draco, on dirait que c'est toi !

Sans rien dire, le blond prit une bonne gorgée de thé et regarda le brun dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait inquiet, sans rien laisser trop paraître.

- J'aimerais tant te dire tout ce que je sais Harry, mais là, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans le monde de la magie, mais je te supplie de me croire, parce qu'il est normal que tu aies des doutes maintenant, je ne suis pas ce criminel, je n'ai aucun intérêt à voler des retourneurs de temps. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas qu'il en restait encore et –

Le blond fut coupé par les lèvres du brun sur les siennes, lui imposant une passion presqu'enragée. Draco ne su quoi faire pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le brun n'en demande plus et veuille s'assoir sur ses genoux.

- Harry…

- Oui Draco ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai besoin, maintenant.

Draco n'en demanda pas plus, sans perdre de temps, il permit aux jambes du brun de passer de chaque côté des siennes, ses fesses se poser sur ses cuisses et les bras d'Harry se glissèrent, tout naturellement, autour de son cou, pour caresser distraitement de ses doigts les fils d'or que représentaient ses cheveux.

Le fils Malefoy en profita le temps que ça dura. Hier, il n'avait pas osé lui reparler de la soirée, et aujourd'hui, il comptait bien se rattraper.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Harry ne recule sa tête et regarde Draco dans les yeux, longtemps, cherchant à y trouver une réponse sûrement, sans la trouver puisqu'il baissa rapidement la tête, sans doute déçu.

- Je suis désolé Harry…. Je ne peux rien te dire, à cause de ce fichu sort de fidelitas. Tu sais que je ne te mentirais pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Je sais. Mais je trouve quand même dommage d'avoir tant d'informations, entre mes doigts, sans même pouvoir les connaître…. Dit-moi, est-ce que je connais l'Héritier ?

- Je… je… o… merde ! Je ne suis pas capable, 'Ry, ça fait mal !

Le blond, le visage crispé de douleur, tenta par tous les moyens de redresser son masque, sans y parvenir. Harry, ne sachant trop que faire, alla chercher une fiole de potion anti douleur, pour la faire avaler au blond.

Draco sembla se calmer.

- Merde, son fidelitas est puissant ! Je suis incapable même de répondre à une aussi petite question. Mais bon. Nous devons aller à l'école.

- Es-tu sûr… d'être capable de suivre tes cours ?

- Je me suis mangé plusieurs doloris de suite lorsque Voldemort était en vie, il ne m'est donc pas difficile d'endurer un simple fidelitas. Allons en cours, ces sessions à l'Université sont très importantes, pas question de les manquer.

Harry regarda Draco préparer ses affaires puis ouvrir la porte. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour le suivre, avant qu'ils ne transplanent, pour suivre une autre journée de cours.

* * *

La journée se passa généralement bien. Draco apprenait de mieux en mieux à contrôler ses sortilèges de fermeture de plaie tandis qu'Harry apprenait diverses formules de bouclier, très utiles, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

Enfin, pour quelques uns…

Et le regard de Scorpius, qui ne cessait de le fixer.

À cette vitesse, il allait devenir fou.

* * *

Le retour à la maison se déroula d'une toute autre façon toutefois. Harry venait de sortir de ses cours, ses livres dans une main et son sac dans l'autre, lorsqu'il était entré en collision avec le petit Scorpius. Les livres éparpillés sur le sol, Harry se pencha pour ramasser ceux qu'il croyait être les siens, pour quitter l'endroit rapidement et rejoindre Draco en face de la porte d'entrée.

Le blond l'y attendait déjà. Il était pratiquement impossible qu'il soit toujours présent avant Harry puisque le bloc des médicomages était bien plus éloigné que celui des aurors mais bon, il ne posa pas de question.

Ils transplanèrent, le brun ayant un bien mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

Arrivés à la maison, ils trouvèrent avec effroi leur appartement saccagé, les meubles étaient renversés et éventrés, les livres étaient tous sur le sol, ainsi qu'une bonne majorité des cadres qui se trouvaient sur les murs.

Draco plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, et ce fut le seul bruit qui parvint à leurs oreilles tant le silence était d'encre.

Le blond fut le premier à s'avancer, pour ramasser un petit cadre se trouvant autrefois sur le foyer. Il représentait sa famille, avec Lucius et Narcissa. Bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais vraiment aimé, ils restaient ses parents et il ne désirait, pour rien au monde, perdre les derniers souvenirs qui lui restait d'eux.

- Harry, tu crois qu'on devrais appeler les Aurors ?

Le brun n'écouta même pas, la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'étaient les livres jonchant le sol. Ses précieux livres, dont ceux qu'il avait ramassé du Square après la mort de son parrain.

- Harry ? … Harry !

- Quoi !

- On devrait appeler les aurors et ne toucher à rien, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, oui.

Il ne leur fallu que dix minutes pour écrire aux aurors avant de les voir arriver sur le pas de leur porte, en groupe de cinq, tous bien vêtus et baguette en main.

- C'est ici ?

- Oui.

- Sortez je vous prie, nous n'en aurons pas pour très longtemps.

Harry et Draco acquiescèrent, troublé que quelqu'un aie pu franchir leurs barrières de protection sans même qu'ils n'aient entendu l'alarme dans leurs têtes. Mais plus encore, le mauvais préssentiment du brun ne le quitta pas, tout le temps que les aurors étaient dans la maison il sentait des ondes lui parvenir, comme des décharges de magie sombre.

Il serra la taille du blond de son bras droit et regarda leur maison. Tout paraissait normal de l'extérieur, rien ne laissait deviner ce qui s'était passé. Et pourtant, quelqu'un était venu, et il se jura de le retrouver, coute que coute.

Et il avait l'impression de savoir qui était derrière tout ça.

* * *

Il fallu aux aurors bien plus de temps qu'ils ne le pensaient. La maison était infestée de signe de magie noire et tous ces signes pouvaient être dangereux, s'ils n'étaient pas annulés. Ils permirent donc aux deux jeunes étudiants de ramasser des vêtements pour le lendemain et de dormir au chaudron baveur pour cette nuit. Ils feraient de leur mieux pour tout arranger, et peut-être retrouver la signature magique de celui qui avait fait ça.

Le mal être de Draco empira. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait froid, mais le tout empira lorsqu'il alla chercher ses vêtements. Au fond du placard, comme un coup au ventre, se trouvait un petit message qu'Harry ne semblait pas voir. Ses mains tremblèrent alors plus violement.

_Petit Dragon, si tu tiens à ton beau brun, vient me rejoindre demain 22h au fond de l'Allée des Embrumes._

Draco dormit bien mal cette nuit-là, malgré le réconfort d'Harry qui le serrait dans ses bras, le froid qui l'habitait ne semblait pas le quitter.

Et plus que tout, il avait mal, parce qu'il savait ce qui se passerait demain, et il ne voulait pas.

* * *

_À suivre…

* * *

_

**Note de Moi.**

Ah ah, ce que j'aime la fin de ce chapitre. Pauvre Draco, être aussi facilement à la merci du maître est une chose assez effrayante, surtout qu'il n'a pas le choix d'obéir, sans rien dire à Harry.

Décidément, je ne réussirai jamais à respecter les dates... J'ai beaucoup de misère ces temps-ci à écrire, avec mon boulot surchargé et le beau temps dehors. Je ne peux toutefois pas promettre de date pour le chapitre 17, mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour vous le rendre rapidement.

Donnez-moi vos commentaires !

…On se revoit très bientôt !

_**Prochain chapitre : Tu n'as pas le Choix**_

_**Date du Prochain Chapitre : Été 2010 (je fais de mon mieux, promis !)**_

* * *

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 16 – Page 6 / 6 – 2 106 Mots – 10 mai 2010_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD - Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17**

**Je n'ai pas le choix**

**_ Petit Dragon, si tu tiens à ton beau brun, vient me rejoindre demain 22h au fond de l'Allée des Embrumes._**

_ Draco dormit bien mal cette nuit-là, malgré le réconfort d'Harry qui le serrait dans ses bras, le froid qui l'habitait ne semblait pas le quitter._

_ Et plus que tout, il avait mal, parce qu'il savait ce qui se passerait demain, et il ne voulait pas._

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le froid n'avait pas disparu, au contraire, il semblait s'être imprégné de toute forme possible de chaleur. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies de froid et ses mains tremblaient plus, si possible, que la veille. Harry remarqua l'état de son petit ami dès son réveil et aussitôt il tenta par tous les moyens de le réchauffer, sans grande réussite.

Harry décida de se rendre quand même en cours, obligeant le blond à rester au lit, sur lequel il posa un sortilège de réchauffement. Il paya une seconde nuit à Tom et quitta pour l'école, ses livres en main, ne songeant qu'à leur maison ravagée, et au piteux état du blond.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, en cours, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Scorpius ne le fixait plus comme d'habitude, sauf qu'une lettre était posée sur son bureau, signée à son nom. Et ce qu'il y lu ne le rassura pas du tout.

Quelqu'un voulait décidément sa mort, et c'est avec impatience qu'il attendit la fin des cours pour transplaner au Chaudron Baveur, avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Draco était toujours au lit, bleuit comme il l'était des heures auparavant, en plus d'une fièvre qui semblait s'aggraver encore et encore.

Et Harry qui, impuissant, s'effondrait à ses côtés et lui caressait le visage, espérant pouvoir aider, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Draco sembla s'animer d'une certaine vie, sa main glaciale caressant les cheveux bruns étendus sur son épaule, cherchant à lui donner un peu de chaleur.

Il se décida à aller prendre une longue douche particulièrement chaude, avant de se diriger, dans six heures, vers l'Allée des Embrumes…

Sous l'eau de la douche, il versa plusieurs larmes, l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage ne les laissant pas paraître. Il ferait tout pour Harry... Oh, bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dit ça des mois auparavant, Potter étant son ennemi juré à Poudlard, mais il avait changé. La guerre les avait tous fait grandir et il avait comprit que Harry n'était pas méchant, qu'il avait juste été propulsé trop vite vers le monde des adultes, l'obligeant à faire face à Voldemort à peine âgé de onze ans…

Et il était tombé en amour avec le Harry sauvage et mature sur le champ de bataille, concentré à désarmer le plus de sorciers possible, sans faire de mal, pour finalement abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'un propre Avada… Il avait appris à aimer le Harry abattu, qui se laissait finalement tomber sur l'épaule de quelqu'un et qui, le deuil passé des nombreux morts, se permettait à rire, alors que tous étaient encore sous le choc de la dernière grande guerre.

Il ferma l'eau chaude rapidement, incapable de contrôler ses sanglots. Il ne voulait pas quitter Harry, mais il n'avait sans doute pas le choix. _Il_ allait le tuer, autant lui, Draco, qu'Harry, la cible première…

Il sécha ses larmes avec l'épaisse serviette blanche avant de sortir, celle-ci enroulée autour de ses hanches. Le froid semblait s'être calmé, comme si la décision qu'il avait prise avait enlevé tout mauvais charme de sur son corps.

Et en face de lui, prêt à le réchauffer encore plus, Harry était dévêtu, allongé sur le lit, complètement offert, son regard vert émeraude porté directement sur le blond, qui ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir. Alors ce dernier s'approcha, un rictus aux lèvres. Au bout du lit, il grimpa à genoux et rampa, le dos courbé, jusqu'à être par-dessus Harry.

Autant profiter d'un peu de bonheur avant que vienne la torture.

Ses lèvres embrassèrent chaque partie possible du corps du brun, avant de remonter vers les lèvres rougies, desquels passait un souffle erratique. Il donna plusieurs petits baisers papillons sur celles-ci avant de finalement les embrasser, passionnément, langoureusement, comme il aurait dû l'être au départ. Harry accentua le baiser en posant sa main sur la nuque blonde, son autre main détachant le petit nœud dans le serviette.

- Fait-moi l'amour Dray.

- Avec plaisir Ry.

Draco fit son plus beau sourire et s'évertua à faire fondre de plaisir le brun, par maintes caresses et plusieurs baisers, à des endroits qu'il savait érogènes. Harry ne semblait plus qu'être gémissements et supplications bien rapidement.

Draco se décida alors à le préparer. Lentement, un doigt, puis deux, pressé des cris du brun, avant de finalement entrer son membre d'un coup, faisant gémir Harry de douleur et de plaisir au même moment.

Le blond, quant à lui, ne pu que lâcher un râle en entrant à l'intérieur du brun. La sensation de plénitude était si bonne, si intense, qu'il ne voulait jamais perdre ça. Il voulait que ça dure toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps, pour ne plus jamais se séparer du brun.

Il fit de longs et profonds va et vient à l'intérieur d'Harry. Après de longues minutes de seul plaisir, Draco vint finalement à l'intérieur du brun, qui vint entre leurs ventres. Alors Draco se permit une petite détente, se déposant entre les bras du Vainqueur, qui les referma autour de son corps possessivement. Draco se plu dans l'étreinte et embrassa les lèvres si près des siennes, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime 'ry.

- Moi aussi Dray.

Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun de sorte qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse voir son visage. Sauf que le brun ressentit rapidement les petites larmes qui tombaient sur sa clavicule.

- Draco ? Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas…

- Bien sûr, et moi je suis Merlin. Dray, n'essaie pas de me faire avaler ça, tu pleures sur moi. Dit-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en prie.

Le blond songea de longs instants à ce qu'il allait dire, jusqu'à savoir précisément. Il devait la vérité au brun, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important, non, pas alors qu'Harry était si attentionné, si protecteur et si doux avec lui.

- Harry, je te dois la vérité. Je suis désolé mais c'est la seconde fois que je reçois une telle lettre. La première fois, elle a faillit te tuer, mais j'en ai reçu une autre hier.

- Draco… Grogna le brun, retournant le blond entre ses bras.

Ce dernier commençait à trembler, ses sanglots silencieux démontrant dans son entièreté l'état de détresse dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Il me demande de rejoindre un de ses sbires au bout de l'Allée des Embrumes, seul. Je n'ai pas le droit à de l'aide, parce que s'ils tuent le sbire, alors je ne pourrai me rendre à _lui_ et il se doutera de ce qui se passe. S'il-te-plait Ry, ne tente rien.

- Quand ? QUAND !

- Ce soir, 22 heures.

- Je vais venir, avec ma cape. Je veux savoir qui fait partie de cette gang de dégénérés. Dray, s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi faire, je ne me ferai pas remarquer.

- Mais eux, ils sauront que tu es là. Ils savent que tu as une cape d'invisibilité. Ils savent comment te trouver. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inutiles.

- Et si je voulais moi ? Regarde dans quel état est-ce que ce fils de pute te met ! Regarde comment tu es ! Draco, je ne te permettrai pas de m'empêcher, je vais te suivre, quoi que tu en dises. Il arriva ce qui arrivera.

- N'oublie pas… Harry… que je suis lié à lui. Et s'il endure la torture en me la subissant, il pourrait me faire bien pire… pire que jamais. Ne prend pas de risque pour moi… si tu m'aimes Harry, alors tu vas rester ici et attendre mon retour. Si tu m'aimes, tu ne feras pas en sortes que mes sacrifices soient inutiles…

Harry ne pu rien répondre à ça. Draco avait raison, évidemment, mais il refusait d'admettre que, dans moins de deux heures, Draco irait directement au… _maître_… et qu'il s'y ferait battre, dans l'unique but de l'enrager. Il ne voulait pas de mal au blond, mais il ne pouvait rien faire !

Enragé, Harry sortit du lit, s'arrachant à l'étreinte désespérée du blond, en larmes. Il fit les cent pas en face de son amant, sa magie commençant à voler dans tous les sens. Le miroir de la chambre commença à se fissurer, et les meubles à craquer.

Peu de temps après, Harry tomba à genoux, la tête entre ses mains, en train de pleurer visiblement. Il murmurait pour lui-même des choses que le blond n'arrivait pas à entendre. Il se mit à se balancer faiblement, inconsciemment.

- J'en ai marre…. J'en ai assez…. Pourquoi moi ?... Pourquoi tous ceux que j'aimes ?... POURQUOI TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUE J'AIME MEURRENT ! Pourquoi…

Draco, toujours en larmes, vint s'assoir derrière le brun, ses jambes de chaque côté du corps tremblant du brun. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, lui murmurant des excuses, des mots doux, tout pour le rassurer. Harry s'endormit entre ses bras en pleurant. Alors Draco alla le mettre au lit, lui lança un sortilège de sommeil qui durerait jusqu'au lendemain matin et se vêtit pour aller à l'extérieur.

Avant de quitter, il embrassa les lèvres du brun en lui murmurant son amour.

Il quitta la chambre silencieusement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, sa baguette posée contre celle d'Harry sur la table de chevet. Jamais il n'avait eu si peur.

**

* * *

**

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de Moi.**

Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis tellement triste pour Draco.

Mais je suis aussi triste parce que je n'arrive plus à écrire… enfin, plus autant qu'au début de cette histoire. En fait, c'est panne sèche même pour mes propres romans, du coup, ça me fait particulièrement suer. Mais bon, j'espère être pardonnée.

Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre pour le26 juillet, parce que c'est ma fête :D Et qu'à ma fête, je poste toujours un chapitre, ou un OS (qui est d'ailleurs en écriture, un autre Albus Severus / Scorpius ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !: )

Alors voilà, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre. Il est court, je sais, mais je devais couper quelque part et je ne pouvais pas étirer, encore et encore, les larmes et les gémissements. Du coup….. voilà. Au moins mon chapitre fait 2000 mots…

…On se revoit très bientôt ! (_Enfin, j'espère !_)

**_Prochain chapitre : Seconde Rencontre_**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : Juillet 2010 (espérons)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 17 – Page 5 / 5 – 2 296 Mots – 05 Juillet 2010_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD - Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18**

**Seconde Rencontre**

_Avant de quitter, il embrassa les lèvres du brun en lui murmurant son amour._

_ Il quitta la chambre silencieusement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, sa baguette posée contre celle d'Harry sur la table de chevet. Jamais il n'avait eu si peur._

Draco rencontra le même disciple au bout de l'Allée, vérifiant encore une fois qu'il était seul. Le blond, tête baissée, tendit son bras pour le transplanage et attendit. Il fallu près de trois minutes avant que l'homme ne prenne son poignet, sans douceur, pour les emmener où se trouvait le _maître_.

Il fut accueillit par quelques rires, alors qu'on le poussait dans le cercle blanc, sur le sol. Comme à l'habitude, une fois entré, il était impossible d'en sortir et c'est avec surprise qu'il sentit apparaître dans son dos un fauteuil confortable dans lequel il s'assit droit, prenant garde à tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, disciples et sculptures.

- Alors Draco, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?

- Tu le sais déjà.

- Tu as raison, mais c'est tellement plus civilisé de demander d'abord. Alors ?

- Je me sentirais mieux si je me trouvais entre les bras d'Harry, et non pas dans cette salle froide… avec toi.

- Oh, mais quel manque de respect. Dit-moi, t'ai-je présenté à mon fils Draco ? Allez, approche, dit-il à une ombre derrière son fauteuil.

Apparu alors un petit garçon qui fit un petit sourire au jeune Draco. Son sourire éclatant, son nez fin, tout semblait exactement pareil…

- Salut. Je m'appelle Scorpius Potter Malefoy. Et toi, visiblement, tu seras mon père.

Le petit garçon regarda Draco dans les yeux, cherchant à y déceler de la peur, de la surprise ou de la colère. Mais Draco était pétrifié. Cet enfant, si jeune, serait le sien. Il était si magnifique, si beau. Et il était le produit de lui et d'Harry…

- Tu es beau Scorpius. Ton nom est magnifique aussi.

Le petit garçon rougit et retourna près de son père. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule forte du _maître_.

- Son autre…. Père, l'a lâchement abandonné alors qu'il n'avait que six ans et depuis, je l'élève seul. Évidemment, ma colère est sans limite. _Potter_ aurait du rester pour s'en occuper, pour prendre soin de lui, sauf qu'il en a été autrement. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose Draco, tu me connais aussi bien que je te connais, sinon plus, tu sais à quel point nous aimons Harry, sauf que ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

- Je… j'aime Harry.

- Et tu crois que je ne l'ai pas aimé ! Crois-tu sincèrement qu'un bref instant j'ai pu cesser de vouloir ses caresses, ses baisers ? Non. Si ça n'avait été de lui et de sa lâcheté, alors j'aurais pu faire une petite famille parfaite. Seulement lui, moi et Scorpius.

Le jeune Draco regarda le plus vieux, conscient que tout ceci était surréaliste. Jamais Harry n'avait été lâche de toute sa vie. Il s'était sacrifié de nombreuses fois pour les autres, ses amis étant le plus important dans sa vie et il ne doutait pas que sa propre famille passerait par-dessus tout. Il était impossible qu'il ait abandonné un partenaire et leur fils de six ans. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas lui, pas son genre. Draco soupira et fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Comment Harry, celui que nous connaissons tous les deux, aurait pu abandonner sa famille ? Il se sacrifie pour des amis bizarres comme Loufoca. Impossible, complètement surréaliste ce que tu dis.

- Tu me traites de menteur ? Fit l'autre Draco, à moitié enragé.

- Non, certainement pas, disons que ce ne peut pas être vrai.

L'_Héritier_ regarda ses deux pères, inconscient que ce qui était en jeu était bien pire qu'une simple discussion entre pères.

- Abandonne Harry. Lorsque ton fils sera né, tu devras laisser Harry là. Il n'est pas question qu'il sache pour Scorpius. Je refuse que l'Héritier ait à subir tout ça. Tu n'as pas le choix, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu t'exécutes.

Le plus vieux des deux s'approcha alors du cercle blanc, son corps plongeant dans la lumière blanche. Si ce n'avait été des cernes bleus et de quelques petites ridules aux coins des yeux, ils auraient été le reflet parfait de l'autre.

Le prisonnier se redressa et se mit face à l'autre. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes avant que le plus jeune ne baisse la tête et regarde le plancher de marbre de ce qui semblait être une copie du manoir Malefoy.

- Comment peux-tu me ressembler autant et être si différent ? Harry ne me trompera jamais, il n'abandonne pas devant si peu et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui va le laisser tomber. Pas si j'ai un enfant. C'est le sien, il a le droit de vivre avec lui et de l'élever. Tu ne pourras rien faire contre lui.

- Si tu ne m'obéis pas Draco Malefoy, tu verras que je pourrai faire bien pire que de te faire souffrir. Tu perdras dans tous les cas. Si ce n'est pas Harry, alors ce sera toi et ton enfant qui subirez les conséquences de tes choix.

- Je refuse d'abandonner Harry !

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Fit directement son reflet.

Le fauteuil derrière Draco disparu. Quelques secondes après, le blond fut attaché et plusieurs sorts de douleur plus tard eurent raison de lui. Lorsqu'il fut renvoyé à sa chambre du chaudron baveur, Draco crachait du sang et tremblait, en proie à de difficiles choix.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se releva de son lit, la première chose qu'il vit, ou ne vit pas, fut de la lumière. La nuit était encore installée et les draps recouvraient son corps. Aussitôt il se redressa et prit sa baguette, sur la table de nuit. Sauf que le bruit d'un objet de bois qui tombe au sol attira son attention.

Sur le sol, tout près de ce qui ressemblait à un corps, se trouvait la baguette de Draco. Harry s'approcha lentement du sorcier étendu au sol, incapable de discerner ses traits. Il lança un lumos et aussitôt son cœur fit un bond.

- Draco ! Dray, amour ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Cria Harry.

Le blond ne répondit pas, étant tombé dans l'inconscience depuis bien longtemps, sous le coup de la douleur. Harry ne prit même pas le peine de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il transplana avec Draco, laissant la baguette sur le plancher de la chambre.

Dans le grand hall d'entrée de Ste Mangouste, le brun appela une infirmière, qui vint aussitôt l'aider. Draco fut placé magiquement sur une civière et aussitôt il fut emmené vers une salle composée de quelques uns des meilleurs médicomages de l'hôpital, tout ça grâce à son nom.

Tandis que lui fut placé dans la salle d'attente. Il n'y en aurait pas pour longtemps, qu'ils avaient affirmés.

Le brun alla se servir un bon thé chaud et attendit, en compagnie de quelques vieilles sorcières, le temps d'avoir des résultats satisfaisants.

* * *

- Draco ! Tu vas bien ? Lança Harry en mitraillant le blond de baisers.

- Harry… arrête, je t'en prie… rit le blond.

Le brun cessa alors et s'éloigna un peu, gardant quand même leurs mains liées.

- J'en ai marre de ces réunions. Dray, tu reviens toujours dans un état pire que le précédent, arrête, s'il-te-plait… je t'aime.

Le cœur du blond manqua un battement. L'amour d'Harry était si visible, si présente, qu'il était impossible d'imaginer le brun en train de le laisser. Draco regarda son compagnon de longues secondes durant lesquelles le silence fut plus qu'insoutenable. Le Survivant regarda le blessé, en attente d'une quelconque parole.

Sauf qu'au lieu de paroles, Draco se mit à sangloter quelques secondes. La pression était trop forte, la douleur, le stress, l'amour, l'inquiétude. Tout explosa en même temps.

Harry l'embrassa, le serra dans ses bras et attendit que la crise passe.

De tout son cœur, jamais il n'avait autant espérer pouvoir tuer quelqu'un tout en étant conscient que jamais il ne pourrait en savoir plus sur le _maître_, qui semblait assez futé pour bien se cacher.

Les poings serrés, il s'endormit avec Draco, tous les deux trop épuisés d'une nuit mouvementée.

Ils manquaient encore une journée d'école et Scorpius ne manqua pas de remarquer l'absence d'Harry Potter dans ses cours, chose qu'il rapporta à son père.

* * *

Entre les murs sombres de son nouveau manoir, Draco sourit. Jamais son plan ne pourrait si bien marcher. Son double commençait à douter de son propre petit ami et Scorpius, qui semblait si tendre, si gentil.

Bientôt, il pourrait contrôler son reflet à la perfection, et modeler un futur dans lequel il aurait pleine puissance.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de Moi.**

**_Oh la la. _**Mais bon, on dit que les bonnes choses ont toutes une fin…. Qui n'est pas encore venue pour cette fiction.

Je dirais…. Dix ou quinze chapitres et cette « mini-fiction » devrait achever.

Elle me cause beaucoup de problèmes, souvent d'ordre temporel. J'ai un peu de misère à écrire, et je me déçois moi-même des délais entre deux _courts_ chapitres. Me pardonnez-vous ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon _maître ?_ Évidemment, qui d'autre pourrait autant connaître Draco que… lui-même ? Un lien est si facilement créé dans ces cas là, une simple potion de base aurait suffit. Et Scorpius, petit ange blond si mignon, mais si diabolique….

…On se revoit très bientôt ! (_Enfin, j'espère !_)

**_Prochain chapitre : Co-Comment ! Un fils ?_**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : Septembre 2010 (espérons)_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 18 – Page 5 / 5 – 2 078 Mots – 11 Août 2010_


	19. Chapitre 19

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD - Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Co-Comment ! Un fils ?**

_ Entre les murs sombres de son nouveau manoir, Draco sourit. Jamais son plan ne pourrait si bien marcher. Son double commençait à douter de son propre petit ami et Scorpius, qui semblait si tendre, si gentil._

_ Bientôt, il pourrait contrôler son reflet à la perfection, et modeler un futur dans lequel il aurait pleine puissance._

Lorsque les deux sorciers se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, à Ste Mangouste, ce fut avec tristesse et inquiétude remplissant leurs regards. Draco ne parla pas avant que le brun ne l'ait fait, chose qui ne tarda pas vraiment.

- Alors Dray. Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? Visiblement tu t'es fait battre, mais pourquoi es-tu si… apeuré ? Triste ?

- Je dois d'abord te poser une question Harry, et tu dois me répondre franchement.

- Oui… d'accord… fit Harry, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter.

- Si, je dis bien si, nous sommes pères un jour. Si je porte un enfant et qu'il vient à naître. Et si un jour la vie de l'un de nous trois est menacée, abandonnerais-tu ta famille au profit de la vie ? Abandonnerais-tu un enfant de six ans par exemple, s'il advenait une chicane entre toi et moi ? Ou si une nouvelle choquante viendrait d'un de tes amis ?

Harry cessa de respirer un bref instant. La question de Draco ne demandait aucune réflexion, bien sur, sauf qu'elle était posée ici, à un moment pas très approprié. En fait, Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas le sujet de la réunion entre Draco et l'inconnu, tout simplement.

- Draco, tu ne me connais pas, après toutes ces années ? D'accord, j'ai tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde, mais si j'ai bien appris une chose des sept années que j'ai passé à Poudlard, c'est que la famille, c'est le plus important. Combien de fois est-ce que j'ai souhaité un père et une mère aussi attentionnés que les Weasley ? Bien sûr madame Weasley m'offre ça sur un plateau, mais rien ne se compare à une _vraie_ famille. Alors si un jour je venais à avoir un enfant avec toi, et je ne savais pas cela possible, alors je ferais en sorte que toi et l'enfant soyez en sécurité et sains. Quitte à y laisser ma propre vie.

Le blond ne su quoi dire après. Bien sûr, il connaissait Harry comme sa poche. Le brun n'abandonnerait jamais sa famille, mais il avait eut besoin, en se réveillant, d'en avoir la confirmation. Il regarda Harry quelques secondes avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Automatiquement, la main du brun se posa sur le ventre plat de son partenaire, tandis que les bras de Draco entouraient le cou du Survivant, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou.

- Aussi incroyable que ce soit, murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille, je suis enceint de toi Harry, depuis déjà trois semaines…

Les bras du brun se resserrèrent autour du corps tremblant du blond et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La question de Draco n'était pas sans but, mais il savait que quel que soit l'être qui grandissait en Draco, il en prendrait soin.

- C'est fantastique Draco ! J'ai hâte de l'annoncer à tout le monde. Mais dit moi. J'ai une question un peu stupide pour toi mais… comment ça se passe pour une grossesse mâle ?

- Ah, j'oublie parfois que tu es né chez les moldus. Ne t'en fais pas, l'enfant va grandir dans un… utérus magiquement créé à l'intérieur de moi et lorsque viendra le moment de naître, ils vont ouvrir mon ventre et aller le chercher. Es-tu… content ?

- Content ! C'est encore un petit mot à côté de ce que je ressens en ce moment Dray. J'ai hâte de sortir de cet hôpital parce qu'alors, je te ferais l'amour et…

Le reste se perdit dans de petits chuchotements au creux de l'oreille du blond, qui rougit et frissonna tant les idées du brun étaient alléchantes.

* * *

/ Quelques semaines plus tard – 24 Décembre /

Draco en était maintenant à deux mois et la naissance du petit était prévue pour la fin juillet. La nouvelle avait décidément rendue Harry heureux, fier que son enfant naisse un peu avant, ou après, sa date d'anniversaire. Ce serait décidément le plus beau cadeau de fête. Mais pour l'instant, les préparatifs de Noël demandaient beaucoup d'énergie.

Draco et lui avait décidé de recevoir la famille Weasley ainsi que Ron et Hermione, pour le réveillon. Leur appartement était maintenant sécurisé et ils avaient tout décoré pour que ce soit un premier Noël heureux.

Quelques plats et préparations étaient prêts depuis la veille. Draco et Harry s'étaient acharnés à faire suffisamment de nourriture pour l'ensemble de la famille, qui devrait accueillir treize personnes au moins. L'ensemble des plats se trouvaient dans une pièce qu'ils avaient rafraichit et scellée grâce au froid extérieur. Leur salle à manger, ouverte sur le salon, accueillerait l'immense table comprenant douze chaises et un petit berceau tout près pour Victoire, l'enfant de Fleur et de Bill, née tout juste en juin dernier.

Aujourd'hui, Draco venait tout juste de mettre trois dindes à griller dans un four magiquement agrandit. Quelques filets de poissons grillaient également à petit feu au milieu de tout ça. Harry revint vers dix heures avec les boissons qu'il alla aussitôt mettre dans la pièce froide. Il s'approcha alors de la cuisine et passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond, qui s'affairait à éplucher des pommes de terre en même temps que des pâtes cuisaient.

- Je suis de retour Dray. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Harry.

Le brun caressa distraitement le ventre très légèrement rebondit du blond avec béatitude. Cet enfant qui prenait tranquillement forme dans son ventre représentait tant pour les deux hommes qu'ils prenaient garde à ne surtout pas mettre le blond sous pression.

Draco était heureux. Depuis près de deux mois, il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle du maître. Harry avait bien sûr fait face à l'héritier durant ses cours mais à l'approche des vacances des fêtes, il avait complètement disparu, laissant présager le pire. Sauf que le brun n'en avait pas parlé avec le blond, pour éviter toutes craintes. Ils ne pensaient, ces temps-ci, qu'aux festivités et à l'immense fête qui devrait se dérouler le soir même.

- Est-ce que tout commence à être prêt ?

- Les pâtes et le poisson sont prêts. La dinde va cuire encore un bon deux heures et les pommes de terre devraient être prêtes d'ici quarante minutes. Dans deux heures au maximum, tu pourras sortir les plats de la pièce froide et monter le buffet pendant que je prépare le salon pour accueillir tout le monde.

- Parfait, tu es un ange Draco.

- Tu n'aurais certainement pas dit ça un an plus tôt.

Le brun soupira. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi Draco refaisait toutes ces petites allusions à leur passé difficile. Ces temps-ci… en fait, depuis sa visite avec le maître, Draco ne cessait de lancer de petites piques du genre qui réussissaient, parfois, à l'énerver. Mais ce soir, il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher le souper et c'est avec un sourire qu'il embrassa Draco avant de l'aider à préparer divers autres mets.

* * *

Les invités arrivèrent finalement vers dix huit heures. Molly et Arthur arrivèrent en même temps que Ginny. Bill, Fleur et leur enfant arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Ce furent Hermione et Ron qui apparurent vers dix-huit heures quinze. George et Angelina, ainsi que Charlie se présentèrent vers la demi-heure. Tout le monde était présent pour le souper et la majorité avait emmené de petits cadeaux aux hôtes de la soirée, entassant leurs présents avec ceux qui étaient déjà entassés sous les branches décorées du sapin de Noël. Harry salua tout le monde de quelques baisers sur les joues. Dans le cas du blond, ce furent quelques sourires gênés et des poignées de main hésitantes qui initièrent les salutations, tout le monde étant conscient de la relation houleuse que le blond avait envers les Weasley.

De la musique festive fut mise et les boissons furent servies. Tous prirent place, discutant avec les autres. La plupart des invités étaient séparés depuis plusieurs mois, suite à la guerre terminée. Alors tous avait quelque chose de nouveau à dire aux autres. Draco et Harry se réservait la fin pour la grossesse du blond, lorsque minuit approcherait.

La fête allait bon train lorsqu'un hibou cogna à la fenêtre du salon. Ce fut Harry qui prit la lettre, donna à manger à l'oiseau et le laissa repartir. Elle était pour Draco. Aussitôt son cœur cessa de battre et il cacha l'enveloppe dans une poche de son veston, content que personne n'aie remarqué le rapace.

- Je vais à la salle de bain Dray, ce ne sera pas long, après on servira le souper.

- D'accord Harry.

Harry embrassa Draco sur la joue et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il fut enfermé, il sortit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

.

_Malefoy._

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas encore respecté ta part du marché. Si tu n'as pas quitté Potter d'ici un mois, tu reviendras me rendre visite et cette fois, je ne serai pas clément._

.

La lettre n'était pas signée mais le cœur du brun cessa de battre.

Draco allait le quitter.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de moi : **

Quelle fin théatrale :D J'adore cette fin. Désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre. Cette suite, qui devait arriver en septembre, n'est jamais arrivée finalement et je m'en excuse. Mes études ont prit la majorité de mon temps et j'ai eu du mal à donner quelques minutes de mon temps à l'écriture. Mais me revoilà. Je recommence l'école dans une semaine mais j'ai confiance que j'arriverai à terminer cette fiction avant la fin de 2011 :D

Laissez-moi vos commentaires, ils sont toujours trèssssss appréciés.

…On se revoit très bientôt ! (_Enfin, j'espère !_)

**_Prochain chapitre : Tu m'as trahit._**

**_Date du Prochain Chapitre : Merlin le sait…_**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 19 – Page 5 / 5 – 2 120 Mots – 18 Janvier 2011_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD - Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Tu m'as trahit**

_Malefoy._

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas encore respecté ta part du marché. Si tu n'as pas quitté Potter d'ici un mois, tu reviendras me rendre visite et cette fois, je ne serai pas clément._

La lettre n'était pas signée mais le cœur du brun cessa de battre.

Draco allait le quitter.

* * *

Harry s'effondra au sol. Il entendait les rires, les blagues et les discussions en bas et il sentit son cœur se fendre, lentement. La lettre dans ses mains lui brûla les paumes tant ce qui y était écrit était irréalisable. Alors c'étaient ça. Les piques chaque jour, ou presque, que Draco lui envoyait. Il voulait que ce soit lui, Harry, qui le quitte.

Mais il aimait trop le blond pour ça et cette lettre, la réalisation de ce qui était écrit pulvérisait toutes ses illusions. Il serra les dents. Il ne pleurerait pas, pas ce soir, pas alors que leur relation allait si bien, pas quand la famille Weasley était en bas.

- Draco…

Il s'assit dos à la porte et relâcha la pression. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir et pleura de tout son soul, la tête entre les bras. Qu'importe si ses yeux seraient rouges en descendant. Peut importait, maintenant qu'il savait.

Draco lui avait mentit. Il lui avait caché un secret aussi énorme, en plus de l'identité du maître, alors qu'ils étaient ensembles, sur le point de fonder une famille. Décidément, les Malefoy ne changeraient jamais. Tout pourvu que ce soit en leur faveur.

Ses larmes coulèrent de longues minutes et, accoté contre la porte, il se dit que sa vie était vraiment merdique.

* * *

- Draco, aurais-tu vu Harry ? Je dois lui demander quelque chose… Questionna Hermione.

Le blond regarda autour de lui, la main sur son ventre.

- En fait, il m'a dit qu'il allait à la salle de bain mais ça doit bien faire… une demi-heure qu'il est là…

- Tu permets ?

- Non, je vais aller le chercher. Attends-moi.

Draco soupira contre son amant. Il n'était pas inquiet, Harry aurait aussi bien pu être en train de se branler dans la salle de bain, ce serait entièrement son genre. Mais bon, quand même, le réveillon de Noël était important, Harry préparait cet événement depuis si longtemps.

- Harry ? Demanda Draco en cognant à la porte de la salle de bain.

La porte s'ouvrit très rapidement. Le blond fut tiré en avant et plaqué contre un mur. Un gémissement de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que la porte se refermait. Face à lui, un Harry Potter enragé semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il tenait violemment ses épaules contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Potter, merde, ça fait mal ! Rugit Draco.

Le brun mit un sortilège de silence sur la pièce avant de pointer le blond avec sa baguette. Son regard était entièrement différent d'il y avait plusieurs minutes. Et ses yeux étaient rouges…

- Harry, tu as pleuré ? Merde, s'il-te-plait, relâche moi, ça fait mal. Geignit le blond lorsque le brun l'appuya plus fort contre le mur.

- Non. Pas après ce que tu as fait Malefoy.

La mention de son nom de famille sonna difficilement à ses oreilles. Harry ne le prononçait que lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère et ce fait l'inquiétait vraiment.

- Alors explique-moi merde ! Harry, je veux comprendre ce qui se passe, aide-moi et arrête de m'accuser à tords !

- À tords ! Fait moi rire.

Le brun se pencha, ramassa une feuille au sol et la plaqua contre la poitrine du blond, qui manqua plusieurs respiration. Au vol, il avait reconnu le genre de message. Qu'Harry l'ait lu ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

- _Malefoy, je vois que tu n'as pas enco_- commença à lire Draco, tout fort.

- Ta gueule !

Le blond fut sous le choc. Jamais Harry ne lui parlait avec autant d'agressivité. Enfin, pas depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il termina tout de même la lettre en chuchotant.

- Harry… Merlin, Harry, je t'en prie… commença à pleurer le blond. S'il te plait…

- S'il te plait quoi ? Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance à nouveau Draco… sanglota également le brun.

- Jamais je n'ai voulu te quitter Harry, s'il te plait, crois-moi. Je t'aime tellement… mais lui… il veut que je te quitte et ça me tue. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas… crois-moi, je t'en prie. Je te l'ai caché parce que je cherchais une solution… Je subirai sa colère, tout plutôt que de te laisser.

Le brun gifla le blond. Leurs larmes coulaient jusqu'au sol. Draco regarda le brun, choqué. Celui-ci semblait encore en colère.

- Merde Draco ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Jamais je ne te laisserai aller là-bas, subir des tortures pires que la dernière fois, alors que tu es enceint de notre enfant !

- Je portais déjà notre enfant la première fois Harry…

- Mais là, il grandit, il prend forme…

Draco regarda Harry tenter de le retenir. Jamais il n'avait fait face au brun dans un tel état de désespoir. Il s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, sa bouche tout près de son oreille.

- Je t'aime Harry, de tout mon cœur, et la preuve se trouve en moi… jamais je ne te quitterai volontairement… nous trouverons une solution, mais n'oublie pas que je suis lié à ce malade… si je ne le rejoins pas dans un mois, il me fera mal à distance… ça reviendra au même Harry…

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire Dray…

- Nous trouverons, ensemble. Maintenant, aide-moi. Redresse-toi et allons servir ce repas pour lequel nous avons mit tant d'énergie. Les Weasley attendent et Hermione veut te parler. Ne gâche pas cette soirée de Noël que tu attends depuis si longtemps. Allez, viens.

Le brun se redressa difficilement. Le blond jeta un sortilège sur eux pour enlever les plis de leurs vêtements et faire disparaitre les traces de larmes et de violence dans le cas de Draco. Ils sortirent ensuite et rejoignirent les autres, qu'ils appelèrent à table pour commencer le dîner.

La grande table fut remplie de tous les plats que le couple avait préparés. De la dinde, du poisson, des pommes de terre, des crudités, de la salade, etc. Tant de plats que les invités ne savaient pas où donner de la tête.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Chuchota Draco à son oreille.

- Non… je n'arrête pas de penser à tout ça… et ça me fait mal de penser qu'on va devoir se séparer… enfin, jusqu'à ce que le maître disparaisse.

- Mais arriveras-tu à le tuer…

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Le blond essaya de parler, mais le sortilège de fidelitas l'en empêcha. Harry comprit aussitôt que le maître devait être une connaissance.

- Draco, es-tu capable de répondre à mes question ?

- Peut-être… Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce que je connais cette personne ?

Draco sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis ses yeux parvinrent à signer l'affirmative. Harry soupira. Donc il connaissait la personne. C'était assez inquiétant d'ailleurs, puisque les personnes qu'il connaissait étaient proches de lui.

- Est-ce que c'est un homme ?

Affirmative.

- Est-ce qu'il a les cheveux roux ?

Négatif

- Blond ?

Affirmatif

- Sauf que je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui sont blondes…. Il y a Luna, mais ça me surprendrait vraiment que ce soit elle…. Collin est châtain. Il ne reste que ta famille Draco… est-ce que c'est un membre de ta famille ?

La réponse tarda à venir. Le blond avait fermé les yeux. Puis il affirma.

- Quoi !

Les invités ne remarquèrent même pas la conversation que les deux hommes avaient. Ils continuèrent donc, bien qu'Harry commence à être vraiment intrigué.

- Ton père ?

- Non. Arriva-t-il à dire.

- Ta mère ?

- Non.

- Un membre éloigné de votre famille ?

Draco secoua la tête. Une douleur se diffusa dans son corps.

-… toi ?

Leblond tomba alors inconscient. Il avait enduré les contre coups du sortilège de fidelitas trop longtemps pour partager avec le brun les informations qu'il connaissait. Les invités remarquèrent alors que le blond s'était évanouit. Un silence se fit et Harry tenta d'améliorer la situation en plaisantant.

- Pauvre Draco… depuis deux jours complets que nous préparons ce repas… le pauvre, il est complètement épuisé… Excusez-moi un instant, je vais le porter à notre chambre…

- Je vais t'aider. Dit Hermione.

À deux, ils portèrent Draco jusqu'à la chambre, où ils étendirent le blond sur son côté du lit. Hermione soupira avant de regarder gravement son meilleur ami.

- Harry, explique-moi s'il-te-plait.

- Je t'expliquerai, promit 'mione, mais pour l'instant, laisse-moi profiter du restant de la soirée. Draco et moi t'expliqueront en détail demain d'accord ?

- Demain je ne peux pas Harry…

- Alors reste après les autres. On parlera pendant que je range, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Ils sortirent de la chambre en riant. Les invités furent contents de constater que le blond n'allait pas si mal et les conversations reprirent.

- Désolé pour tout ça…

- Oh, ce n'est rien, pauvre Draco…

La soirée se déroula assez bien. Il y eut l'ouverture des cadeaux. Draco se joignit à eux vers la fin, profitant du fauteuil d'Harry pour s'y installer, le brun assit entre ses jambes, au sol. Puis minuit vint et tout le monde se souhaita un joyeux Noël.

- Tout le monde ! J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. Dit Harry, sa voix passant par-dessus toutes les autres.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et vers Draco. Le blond était entre les bras d'Harry, debout, les bras du brun autour de sa taille.

- Draco attend notre enfant.

Un silence se fit dans le salon. La majorité se demandait si c'était une bonne idée, pendant leurs études et à un âge si… jeune. Mais le sourire de Draco et d'Harry surpassa toutes leurs craintes. Ils accueillirent les félicitations les bras ouverts, heureux qu'enfin la famille Weasley soit au courant. Heureux pour les futurs parents, tous quittèrent le sourire aux lèvres, excepté Hermione et Ron, qui restèrent pour aider au nettoyage.

- Dray, tu peux rester assit, nous allons nous en occuper.

- Alors je vais faire le thé, décida-t-il pour éviter d'être inutile.

Ils rangèrent en moins d'une heure. La vaisselle était en train de se laver d'elle-même, de même que les planchers et les vitres. Le papier cadeau fut jeté dans de grands sacs noirs tandis que la table de la salle à manger reprit sa forme originelle. Les chaises disparurent et tout fut finalement remit en ordre. Draco et Harry s'assirent dans un fauteuil. Le blond s'installa contre l'épaule de son amant. Hermione et Ron restaient droits, dans l'attente d'explications plus explicites.

- Il y a une nouvelle menace. Affirma de but en blanc Harry.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de Moi-même.**

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai retrouvé, heureusement, quelques idées pour continuer cette fiction que j'aime vraiment. C'est pourquoi je vous poste la suite si rapidement :D Mais bon, on va espérer que l'inspiration reste jusqu'à ce que je termine la fiction. L'idée générale est dessinée, quant au reste…

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Les explications sérieuses s'en viennent, de même que les réactions de Ron et d'Hermione qui s'attendaient à commencer une vie normale…

Bonne journée !

**Prochain chapitre : Encore !**

**Date du prochain chapitre : Bientôt ?**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 20 – Page 7 / 7 – 2 455 Mots – 18 Janvier 2011_


	21. Chapitre 21

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensembles, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autre chose. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD - Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Encore !**

Draco et Harry s'assirent dans un fauteuil. Le blond s'installa contre l'épaule de son amant. Hermione et Ron restaient droits, dans l'attente d'explications plus explicites.

- Il y a une nouvelle menace. Affirma de but en blanc Harry.

* * *

- Et quelle est cette menace ? Demanda Hermione, sceptique.

- En fait, je n'ai pas trop comprit toute l'histoire… Lorsque tu t'es évanouit Draco… tu ne m'as pas donné de réponse claire… est-ce que c'est toi ?

- Tes réflexions étaient sur le bon sens. Dit-il pour éviter toute douleur. Désolé, mais la souffrance du _fidelitas_ m'empêche d'en dire trop…

- Alors c'est bien toi… Souffla le brun, déçu.

Hermione et Ron semblaient inconfortables et incertains.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez depuis le début ? Je ne comprends rien, dit la brune.

- Alors voilà, tout a commencé lorsque nous avons débuté l'Université. À ce moment-là, disons qu'on s'est un peu coupés du monde, c'est pourquoi on ne vous a pas parlé depuis. En fait, ça a commencé avec quelques sortilèges qu'on m'aurait lancés durant mes cours d'Attaque, je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie et j'y ai passé quelques heures de plus. Ça s'est reproduit une autre fois, mais cette fois-là, ce n'était pas trop grave. Puis, il y a eut un gars qui s'est présenté à l'école et qui nous a provoqué en duel. Évidemment, je n'ai pas pu refuser et nous avons commencé un combat mais le gars s'est enfuit quand les professeurs ont rappliqués.

Harry fit une pause, tentant de se souvenir, au mieux, de tous les événements.

- Il y a eut la lettre ensuite…

- Oui. J'ai reçu une lettre du _maître_, qui contenait une poudre destinée à me tuer. En fait, ça aurait bien réussit si Draco n'avait pas été rencontrer cet homme. Sauf qu'en échange de l'antidote pour me guérir, ils l'ont torturé et le maître lui a fait boire une potion qui lirait leurs deux corps et esprits. Je n'en sais pas plus là-dessus. Puis il y a eut cette affaire de vol de retourneurs de temps. On pense, moi et Dray, que ce serait le maître… je ne sais pas pour quoi.

Les deux invités écoutèrent en silence, une seconde tasse de thé à la main. Draco commença à trembler légèrement. Harry alla chercher une couverture et la lui mit sur les épaules avant d'entourer le petit corps entre ses bras pour lui transmettre un maximum de chaleur.

- Notre appartement a été saccagé. Sans dessus-dessous. Alors nous avons vécu au Chaudron Baveur pendant quelques jours et durant ce temps, Draco a eut sa seconde réunion avec le maître. Il l'a torturé pendant que je dormais et lorsque je me suis réveillé, il était étendu au pied du lit, en sang. Je l'ai emmené à Ste Mangouste. C'est là qu'il m'a apprit qu'il était enceint. J'étais très certainement le plus heureux des hommes, mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette réunion.

- Harry…

- Et voilà que ce soir, pendant la soirée, il a reçu un hibou que j'ai intercepté. Je l'ai lu et j'ai appris que Draco devait me quitter d'ici un mois s'il ne voulait pas se faire torturer encore plus que la dernière fois. Sauf que là, c'est complètement hors de question qu'il retourne voir ce malade… alors je vais m'effacer…

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfermé si longtemps dans la salle de bain… dit Hermione, comprenant enfin le comportement étrange des deux hommes.

- Oui. En fait, j'ai été déçu par Draco et j'avais envie de… enfin, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, mais j'ai compris qu'il ne m'avait rien dit dans le seul but de me garder, sauf que je ne pourrai pas rester. C'est tout ce que j'en sais.

Les quatre se regardèrent.

- A-t-il déjà parlé de détruire le monde ? Questionna Ron.

- Il a plusieurs disciples et il a déjà fait part de ses intentions de détruire le monde sorcier… pendant qu'il me lançait tous les sortilèges, murmura Draco.

- Alors il est dangereux. Et qui est-il ?

- Draco ne peut pas en parler parce qu'il est sous fidelitas mais selon ce que j'ai compris… et j'ai peur d'avoir bien saisit… ce serait lui.

Le regard d'Hermione se porta automatiquement vers Draco. Le blond avait les yeux fermés et une larme coulait sur sa joue droite.

- Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas ! Chuchota-t-il.

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Jamais je ne ferai de mal à Harry ! Jamais je n'oserais faire ça ! Je veux reprendre ma place dans le monde sorcier, pas la détruire et me mettre à dos toutes les personnes qui commencent à m'aimer. Ce n'est pas moi, tout simplement.

Le silence s'abattit sur le salon.

- Et donc, vous devez vous séparer, sinon Draco souffrira. Mais vous pourrez toujours vous écrire et vous parler –

- Non. Coupa Draco. Il m'a expliqué, lors de ma dernière visite, que je ne devais plus avoir aucun contact avec Harry, de quelque nature que ce soit. Je devrai le quitter complètement, il devra disparaître de ma vie.

- Je le ferai. Draco, je ne te mettrai pas en danger.

Le cœur du blond se fracassa. Harry ne serait pas là pour lui durant le reste de sa grossesse. Il ne verrait même pas son enfant naître… Il se sépara du brun et alla dans leur chambre. Il n'avait plus rien à leur dire.

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut aider ?

- Hermione ! C'est une affaire entre moi et Draco…

- Il faut éliminer ce gars sinon il causera bien trop de problèmes…

- Le problème 'mione, commença Harry, c'est que Draco est lié à son double ! Si on tue le maître…

- On va tuer Draco. Termina Ron.

La dure réalité installa un silence. On voyait bien qu'Hermione y pensait sans arrêt.

- On peut… tu as dit que lui et le maître ce sont liés par une potion c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui.

- On n'a qu'à trouver l'antidote ! C'est pourtant simple. Peut-être que tu ne seras pas séparé de Draco bien longtemps, fait moi confiance ! Et quand on aura cet antidote, il ne restera qu'à trouver le maître et le tuer. On se reparle demain Harry. Je vais faire des recherches mais pendant ce temps-là, toi, occupe-toi de Draco. Il est stressé, troublé, et ce n'est pas bon pour son enfant. Essaie de le réconforter et essaie de profiter de ce mois qu'il te reste.

- Je vais le faire, merci 'mione.

- Que ferais-tu sans nous Harry ? Ricana Ron.

Le brun sembla triste un instant avant qu'un sourire piteux n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

- Pas grand-chose… c'est certain. Je suis vraiment content de vous avoir comme amis.

Le couple se regarda avant d'approcher du brun. Ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras, surprenant le brun par ce geste. Après quelques secondes de réconfort, ils se séparèrent et invitèrent le vainqueur à rejoindre son amant.

Harry ferma la porte derrière eux et installa les divers sortilèges de protection, détection et avertissements autour de leur appartement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, où le blond s'était endormit tout habillé, par-dessus les draps. Sur ses joues subsistaient encore des sillons humides, preuves des larmes que son amant avait versées. Harry s'appliqua à le déshabiller lentement, faisant attention au ventre qui était le plus précieux ici. Il défit ensuite les draps et glissa le blond à l'intérieur, après avoir mit un petit sortilège de chaleur.

- Bonne nuit mon ange. Murmura le brun en embrassant son front. Je serai toujours là pour toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Il se dévêtit par la suite et prit place à côté de Draco, rapprochant le corps contre le sien. Il s'endormit lorsque les bras du blond s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, leurs jambes s'entremêlant.

* * *

_Toc Toc Toc_

Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement. La lumière inondait la chambre, preuve que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Il entendit à nouveau cogner et c'est avec paresse qu'il sortit de ses draps chauds et de l'étreinte du blond pour enfiler une robe de chambre. Il avança, tel un mort, jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit lentement.

Une furie brune entra en trombes à l'intérieur, laissant passer un dur courant froid sur les pieds dévêtus d'Harry.

- Harry ! J'ai trouvé !

- Déjà !

- Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit et j'ai utilisé quelques amis au Ministère pour accéder aux archives en médicomagie mais j'ai réussis à trouver la potion que Draco a prise. Sauf qu'il y a un problème.

- Pourquoi je m'y attendais ? Mais d'abord, est-ce que tu voudrais un thé ?

- Je ne dirais pas non, merci. Est-ce qu'on s'installe au salon ? Draco dors encore ?

- Tout doux 'mione. Laisse-moi le temps de me réveiller…

- Mais il est presque seize heures Harry.

- Déjà !

- Tu as déjà dit ça Harry.

Le brun grogna contre les brunes trop excitées qui le réveillait si brusquement. Il mit de l'eau à bouillir, prépara trois tasses et le plateau de service. Lorsque l'eau fut prête, il posa la théière dans le plateau et avança vers le salon, apposant un sortilège de stabilité sur les tasses pour éviter tout accident.

Draco était assit dans son fauteuil, Hermione le regardant avec amusement. Le blond était encore tout endormit, tout juste conscient que la brune se trouvait devant lui. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, ses jambes repliées sous ses cuisses et ses mains enfoncées entre ses cuisses, cherchant au maximum de la chaleur. Il portait sa robe de chambre noire bien fermée, contrastant au maximum avec ses cheveux en bataille.

Harry posa le plateau sur la table basse, servit une tasse qu'il déposa entre les mains du blond. Il se pencha alors vers son visage et embrassa les lèvres légèrement rougies. Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent alors et il pu constater tout ce qui se passait au salon.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour Draco, tu as bien dormit ?

- Aussi bien que possible, après les révélations d'hier.

Son teint pâlit légèrement aux souvenirs de la nuit dernière et ses yeux semblèrent s'embuer. Quelques larmes coulèrent avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Harry vint le serrer dans ses bras, séchant les larmes de ses deux pouces.

- Foutues hormones. Elles me font faire n'importe quoi.

- Ha ha… rit Hermione le plus discrètement possible. Visiblement, Draco allait être victime des joies de la grossesse… y comprit les nausées matinales…

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Hermione.

- Désolée, mais tu es trop mignon Draco.

Le blond rougit.

- Harry… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est ici ?

- Elle a trouvé la potion que… le maître t'a fait boire.

La respiration de Draco se bloqua et il fixa la brune, maintenant complètement réveillé. Sauf que si sa surprise et sa joie étaient au maximum, il n'était visiblement pas de même pour leur amie, qui semblait plus troublée qu'heureuse.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ça sens les mauvaises nouvelles ?

- C'est exactement ça Draco… J'ai une bonne et quelques mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Mais bon, commençons par prendre le thé.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de LGS : **

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça va bien ? Je suis heureuse de vous servir ce tout nouveau chapitre assez rapidement. Je me rends compte que l'histoire s'installe bien mieux, et la fin assez rapidement. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette fiction, et l'intrigue par rapport à cette fameuse potion.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews… En espérant vous retrouver rapidement.**

**LGS**

**Prochain Chapitre : La potion**

**Date de parution : Bientôt ?**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 21 - Page 6 / 6 – 2 500 Mots – 24 Janvier 2011_


	22. Chapitre 22

**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Paring: **Harry/Draco

**Titre: **Harry Potter et l'Héritier

**Résumé: **L'époque de Poudlard est révolue. Alors que les décisions sont parfois incertaines pour quelques élèves, d'autres sont déterminés et savent où aller. Quelques mois plus tard, le Golden trio et quelques autres se retrouvent, ensemble, à l'Université. Des surprises, des bagarres et plein d'autres choses. Un tout nouveau monde pour nos héros, qui ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop en sept années.

L'université est une nouvelle étape pour Harry et Draco qui ont signé une trêve de la plus plaisante des façons qui soit. Mais leur relation compliquée engendre le mal et qui est cet ennemi qui veut leur perte ? Qui est l'héritier ?

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue, mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD - Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**La Potion**

_ - Harry… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est ici ?_

_ - Elle a trouvé la potion que… le maître t'a fait boire._

_ La respiration de Draco se bloqua et il fixa la brune, maintenant complètement réveillé. Sauf que si sa surprise et sa joie étaient au maximum, il n'était visiblement pas de même pour leur amie, qui semblait plus troublée qu'heureuse._

_ - Et pourquoi est-ce que ça sent les mauvaises nouvelles ?_

_ - C'est exactement ça Draco… J'ai une bonne et quelques mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Mais bon, commençons par prendre le thé._

* * *

Ils burent tous leur thé en vitesse, comme un accord silencieux pour passer rapidement au vif de la discussion. Hermione sourit, mais elle comprenait parfaitement la hâte des deux hommes. Alors elle posa sa tasse, bâilla puis regarda les deux amis. Draco semblait sur le bord de craquer, d'exploser d'angoisse, tandis qu'Harry restait confiant.

- Tout d'abord, la bonne nouvelle. La potion que tu as bu ne porte pas de nom puisqu'elle est très récente. Sa préparation prend deux ans, après quoi il faut la faire boire durant les 24 heures suivant la mise en flacon. Elle permet à deux êtres, qu'importe la race, de se lier parfaitement et donc de lier deux corps, deux esprits, deux âmes. Si l'un meurs, l'autre aussi. C'est ainsi que fonctionne cette potion. Nous ne connaissons pas le créateur non plus, mais j'ai quelques doutes là-dessus…

- Qui ?

- Toi Draco. Vous vous souvenez que des retourneurs de temps avaient été volés au Ministère ?

Les deux jeunes hommes songèrent quelques secondes puis un éclair passa dans le regard de Draco.

- Oui. En septembre, il y a eu un article là-dessus dans la Gazette du Sorcier. **_(Chap.16)_**

- Exactement. Et bien, je soupçonne le maître de les avoir volés afin de te les donner, parce qu'après tout, le temps c'est une boucle. Si tu ne reviens pas dans le passé pour être lui, rien de tout ce qui se passe présentement ne se passera.

- Ce ne serait pas mauvais en fait… songea Harry.

- Au contraire ! Changer le temps est quelque chose de très grave. Si Draco ne revient pas pour menacer Draco, votre relation ne serait pas aussi forte ! Vous n'auriez pas vécu toutes les difficultés que vous avez vécues et vous n'en seriez certainement pas là… Et puis, il y a votre enfant… La potion qu'il t'a fait boire Draco, elle assurait également la fertilité. Afin que tu puisses avoir un enfant… Autrement, c'est plutôt impossible, je dois avouer. Les grossesses mâles existent, mais elles sont extrêmement rares…

- Alors, cet enfant, je le lui dois au fond ?

- Et bien, disons que c'est grâce à lui que tu vas accoucher Draco. Sans cela, tu ne serais peut-être jamais tombé enceint.

Le regard du blond devint flou. Malgré que le maître ne fasse que de mauvaises choses, cette idée de lui faire boire la potion restait la meilleure.

- Il y a toutefois quelques mauvaises nouvelles.

Draco alla chercher la main d'Harry, entrecroisant leurs doigts. Hermione vit le geste et déglutit, parfaitement consciente que les prochaines nouvelles ne seraient pas de tout repos.

- Comment dire… l'antidote sera facile à réaliser, contrairement à la potion elle-même. Il faudra deux semaines pour la compléter, mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide Draco, parce que seule je n'y arriverai pas.

- D'accord.

- Les ingrédients sont faciles à trouver également. Jusque-là, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais lorsque tu boiras la potion Draco… pour briser le lien qui t'unit au maître, tu devras oublier tout ce qui se rapporte à cet homme. Tout, depuis le mois d'août, te sera effacé.

Le cœur des deux hommes cessa de battre. Draco oublierait. Il oublierait Éric et tous leurs moments tendres, tout ce qui avait fait leur couple. Hermione pouvait bien avoir vanté le maître d'avoir construit la relation qu'ils avaient présentement… si c'était pour tout oublier.

- Harry, tu te souviendras de tout, évidemment. Mais Draco, depuis ta première rencontre avec le maître, il te sera impossible de te souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé. Après avoir bu la potion, tu seras de retour en septembre, jusqu'à la lettre adressée à Harry. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y aura quelques effets secondaires. Tout d'abord, il est rarement conseillé, pour une personne enceinte, de boire des potions durant la gestation. Tu ne fais pas exception Draco. Les risques sont donc élevés pour que tu perdes ton enfant. Tu seras également un peu plus irritable, plus délicat. Tu ne dois pas extraire de pensées pour les mettre dans une pensine, parce qu'en les retrouvant, ou en les visionnant, le maître reformerait immédiatement le lien. Tu dois donc boire la potion et espérer que tout fonctionne sans problème.

- Harry…

Le blond était assit bien droit dans son fauteuil. Les dernières phrases résonnaient encore dans sa tête, comme une litanie douloureuse. Comme le bon aristocrate qu'il était, il retenait ses larmes, bien que ce fut difficile avec les nouvelles hormones à l'intérieur de lui. Tout en luttant contre les larmes, il tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, pour regarder Hermione. Celle-ci, comprenant la douleur du blond, avait les yeux embués. Perdre tous ses souvenirs était quelque chose de douloureux et elle détestait infliger l'oubliette à des sorciers. Cette potion faisait le même effet…

Draco craqua. Lentement, sans céder à ses larmes, il s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux du brun, posa ses bras autour du cou, caressant distraitement quelques mèches brunes. Son regard rougi plongé dans celui émeraude, il semblait chercher une approbation.

- C'est okay Dray… Chuchota Harry.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour fonder en larmes. Leurs fronts collés, les larmes de Draco coulaient librement sur ses joues, silencieusement. Hermione laissa couler quelques larmes aussi, préférant aller faire couler d'autre eau afin de laisser les deux hommes ensemble.

- Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Draco… Moi aussi.

- Ne l'oublie surtout pas. Je t'aimais déjà depuis longtemps alors tu n'as pas à douter. Lorsque j'aurai oublié… tous nos souvenirs… je… s'il te plait… n'oublie pas que je t'aime plus que tout… peut importe ce que je dis… ou que je fais… ne me rejette pas… Sanglota-t-il.

- Jamais. Je ne l'oublierai pas Draco. Mais il reste encore deux semaines…

- Deux semaines que je vais oublier.

Draco embrassa Harry. Ce fut un échange salé, rempli de découragement et de déception. De tristesse et de peur également, parce que la potion pouvait être dangereuse, mais c'était un risque à prendre, pour se débarrasser du maître.

Hermione revint à ce moment-là. Elle servit trois nouvelles tasses qu'elle donna au couple puis prit la sienne et commença à boire.

- Draco, j'ai un conseil pour toi. Essaie d'écrire une lettre que tu t'adresseras. Ou alors un journal. Écris les souvenirs que tu ne désires pas perdre. Peut-être alors tu ne seras pas totalement désemparé lorsque les souvenirs te seront enlevés. Ou bien fais un album photo… assure-toi de garder le maximum de souvenir de toi et d'Harry, et n'oublie pas la date. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour toi. Perdre la mémoire c'est difficile, surtout pour vous deux.

- Au final, est-ce bien que le maître soit venu ? Tu nous as vanté les obstacles et les rapprochements qu'il a provoqués entre moi et Harry, mais je vais tout oublier…

- Mais pas Harry. Draco, fais-moi confiance. **Ta** présence dans le passé est cruciale. Maintenant je vais vous laisser. Je dois rassembler les ingrédients et commencer la potion avant de m'endormir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter lorsque Draco mit sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et regarda le blond. Sans s'y attendre, il la serra dans ses bras, chuchotant à son oreille.

- Merci infiniment Hermione. Après tout ce que j'ai pu dire contre toi dans le passé, je regrette d'avoir dit que tu n'étais qu'une miss-je-sais-tout. Aujourd'hui, je l'apprécie plus que jamais et je suis content qu'Harry soit ton ami, parce que ce que tu fais pour moi, pour nous, je te le devrai pour toujours.

- Draco…

- Non. Ne dis rien s'il te plait, ou je vais encore chialer. Sourit-il en la regardant de face. Ces foutues hormones de femme enceinte !

La brune se mit à rire. Elle embrassa le blond sur les joues et murmura :

- Je ne suis pas _que_ l'amie d'Harry. Tu es mon ami aussi Draco et d'entre toutes ces choses que tu as pu faire, je te les pardonne. Bonne journée !

Elle quitta. Draco se mit à pleurer sous les émotions. Hermione était vraiment une chic fille et il regrettait d'avoir insulté les amis du brun en première année, parce qu'alors il serait avec Harry depuis très longtemps. Il revint vers le brun, prit ses deux mains et le tira debout, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Aller Harry ! C'est le temps de faire des souvenirs. J'ai un appareil photo et crois-moi, nous allons nous en servir. Mais tout d'abord, prends-moi en photo, avec mon ventre !

- D'accord… Fit le brun, incertain.

Draco enleva sa robe de chambre. Il ne portait alors qu'un boxer et le léger renflement de son ventre paraissait de profil. Il fit apparaître l'appareil et le donna au brun.

- Tu dois appuyer sur le bouton et garder l'objectif sur moi quelques secondes pour avoir une photo animée.

Le brun tenta l'expérience. La première n'était pas superbe, mais la seconde était magnifique. Il la prit, la déposa sur une table de chevet de leur chambre et étendit le blond avant de s'installer par-dessus lui, à quatre pattes.

- Nous ferons des souvenirs Draco, tellement, que tu pourras les revivre au travers des photos.

- Merci Harry.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Ils firent l'amour, encore et encore, le brun gardant un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Malgré sa timidité et sa pudeur, il avait gardé l'appareil ouvert, murmurant ici et là des sortilèges pour actionner de nouvelles photos. Il en aurait des belles du visage de Draco dans la jouissance, et lorsqu'ils s'étendirent, enlacés, l'appareil lévitant ici et là.

* * *

**/…/ Deux semaines plus tard… /…/**

Draco avait aidé Hermione de nombreuses fois durant les deux semaines, durant que la brune dormait, ou alors lorsqu'il fallait couper des ingrédients et les mettre quelques secondes après dans le chaudron, pour ne pas perdre de la fraicheur des éléments. Il était fatigué, mais la fin approchait, de même que son journal, sa longue lettre et l'album photo gigantesque du brun. En fait, les albums, parce qu'Harry en avait fait un plus osé… dans des moments où ils n'étaient pas très vêtus.

Il revint donc à la maison assez tard cette soirée-là. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Lorsqu'il entra, ce fut pour trouver une ambiance tamisée et un chemin de fleur jusqu'à leur salle à manger. La table dressée, les couverts mis et plusieurs chandelles flottant ici et là, recouvertes de petits capuchons de verre, décoraient la pièce à merveille. Et Harry, bien habillé, portant une serviette de table sur son bras.

- Euh… Harry ?

- Quoi ? Fit le brun en rougissant un peu.

- Pourquoi tout ça ?

- J'ai le droit de te faire plaisir non ? Alors voilà, ce soir, c'est une soirée spéciale. Demain… enfin, n'y pensons pas et profite du moment présent Draco, oublie tout le reste. Assois-toi maintenant. Fit-il en tirant une chaise sur laquelle le blond prit place.

Harry déposa soigneusement la serviette de table sur les genoux du blond, l'embrassa et prit place à son tour, faisant apparaître les entrées dans leurs assiettes déjà présentes. Ils mangèrent cette entrée en silence, Draco se sentant incroyablement gêné.

- Potter, tu me fais faire des choses…, jamais je n'aurais accepté un comportement aussi Poufsouffle…

- Que veux-tu, il est temps de faire changement, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que tu as choisi la bonne soirée pour me transformer en guimauve, Harry Potter. Ce soir, plus que jamais.

Le brun sourit. Les repas principaux et les breuvages furent servis. Une coupe de rosé fut servie avec un repas de saumon, faisant saliver l'ancien Serpentard. Harry ne cessait de lui jeter de petits regards en coin qui l'intriguaient sérieusement. Après une bonne dizaine de ces regards, il se retourna franchement, regarda le Vainqueur dans les yeux et dit :

- Pourquoi tu me jettes des regards Harry ?

- Je me demandais… si tu aimais ton repas ?

- Stupide Gryffondor. Bien sûr ! J'adore ce que tu prépares et j'adore par-dessus tout le poisson, crois-moi, tu n'as pas pu viser plus juste.

- Content alors ! Fit-il avec un sourire des plus charmants.

Le blond hésita une seconde. Puis il fit signe au brun d'approcher son visage, ce qu'il fit. Il saisit alors la nuque du brun et plaqua leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser qui leur coupa le souffle. Il fallut près de trois minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent et qu'ils recommencent à manger, dans un silence teinté d'une tension sexuelle presque palpable.

Le repas se termina rapidement, avant que le dessert et le thé ne soient servis. Draco dégusta avec appétit et presque jouissance un gâteau forêt-noire, entrecoupé de rires de la part d'Harry.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Tu es si sexy comme ça.

- Ry… si tu ne veux pas te faire violer sur la table maintenant, entre nos deux assiettes de dessert, arrête s'il te plait.

- Oh, mais pourquoi arrêter ? Tu me proposes des idées si alléchantes…

- Ry…

- Okay, c'est bon j'arrête.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher quelques scénarios mentaux très explicites et très excitants. Mais il se ressaisit et desservit la table, ne laissant que leurs tasses de thé encore pleines et fumantes. Draco prit l'une des roses dans un bouquet posé sur la table et la sentit. Bien qu'il soit en habits civils, un peu débraillé et de petits cernes sous les yeux, avec sa rose à la main il était de loin le plus séduisant de la pièce. Harry s'excusa deux secondes et alla à la chambre, pour revenir quelques secondes après.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire ?

- Oh, rien de bien impressionnant. Viens.

Il prit les deux mains de Draco et l'entraîna vers la chambre. Là encore, des chandelles flottaient ici et là, l'appareil photo traînant sur la table de chevet, tourné vers le bord du lit. Harry assit Draco au bord du matelas et s'installa entre ses jambes, embrassant les lèvres rougies. Quelques baisers plus tard, Harry se déplaça à environ un mètre du blond, à genoux devant lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur les cuisses du blond et remonta lentement. Draco manqua quelques respirations, mais surtout lorsque le brun cessa tous mouvements sur son corps, et qu'il enfonça l'une de ses mains dans ses poches, pour en sortir un petit écrin.

Une larme d'angoisse, d'amour, de tristesse coula sur la joue droite du Serpentard.

- Draco Malefoy. Même si nos années à Poudlard ont été un vrai échec entre nous deux, malgré toutes les fois où j'ai souhaité ta mort parce que tu avais insulté mes parents, pour toutes ces fois où nous nous sommes battus et toutes celles où nous nous sommes ignorés… Parce que la guerre a mis au point certaines choses, parce que tu t'es rejoint à nous et que tu as accepté mes amis. Parce que tu m'as clairement fait savoir que tu m'aimais, et parce que tu as sacrifié ta vie trop de fois déjà pour moi… Parce que je t'aime et que demain tu oublieras tout de nos derniers mois, je tiens à t'offrir la seule chose qui resterait toujours avec toi, même si tu oublies, même si je disparais ou si je venais, et j'en doute, à te laisser derrière… Je t'aime et tu m'offres quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais espéré… un enfant… Alors voilà, je te le demande officiellement, devant l'appareil comme témoin immortel… veux-tu m'épouser Dray ?

Le cœur de Draco, qui devait avoir cessé de battre depuis déjà cinq minutes, reprit lentement du service. Le rouge monta aux joues du blond, qui versa plusieurs larmes. Ses mains étaient crispées et serraient avec force le tissu de son pantalon, tandis que ses dents serrées exprimaient tout son désarroi face à cette demande inattendue. Harry commença à doute de lui-même, ses yeux s'embrouillant légèrement. Lorsqu'il allait reculer sa main, le cœur fendu, il sentit la main de Draco autour de son poignet, suivi d'une gifle qui résonna dans la pièce.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de LGS : **

Ohhhhh que je suis cruelle ! Chapitre plus long, vous l'aurez remarqué ! Je me suis donnée ici pour que vous ayez le plus d'émotions possible… j'espère avoir réussi. Que pensez-vous du discours d'Harry ? Émouvant ? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas.

Laissez moi de petites reviews s'il-vous-plait.

Prochain chapitre assez émotif et plus long qu'à l'habituelle.

Exclu : Le plan de tous les prochain chapitre est écrit et donc, je sais précisément quoi écrire et quand tout ça se terminera... et c'est avec tristesse que je confirme le dernier chapitre : 30. Le chapitre 30 sera l'épilogue de cette série assez... étrange :D

**Prochain Chapitre : Oublier**

**Date de parution : Le 15 Mars 2010**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 22 - Page 8 /8 – 3 430 Mots – 02 Février 2011_


	23. Chapitre 23

/ ! \ / ! \

**_DÉSOLÉEEE... J'AI CE CHAPITRE SUR MON ORDI DEPUIS UN BOUT DE TEMPS..._**

**_NOTE ULTRA IMPORTANTE AVANT LA LECTURE ! JE PUBLIERAI, À L'AVENIR, MES CHAPITRES SUR MON NOUVEAU BLOG. ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ LES LIRE, CE SERA LÀ-BAS : spiritelebore . doomby . com _**

**_Merci de votre attention_**

/ ! \ / ! \

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Oublier**

**_Dans le Chapitre précédent : _**

_ - Draco Malefoy. Même si nos années à Poudlard ont été un vrai échec entre nous deux, malgré toutes les fois où j'ai souhaité ta mort parce que tu avais insulté mes parents, pour toutes ces fois où nous nous sommes battus et toutes celles où nous nous sommes ignorés… Parce que la guerre a mis au point certaines choses, parce que tu t'es rejoint à nous et que tu as accepté mes amis. Parce que tu m'as clairement fait savoir que tu m'aimais, et parce que tu as sacrifié ta vie trop de fois déjà pour moi… Parce que je t'aime et que demain tu oublieras tout de nos derniers mois, je tiens à t'offrir la seule chose qui resterait toujours avec toi, même si tu oublies, même si je disparais ou si je venais, et j'en doute, à te laisser derrière… Je t'aime et tu m'offres quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais espéré… un enfant… Alors voilà, je te le demande officiellement, devant l'appareil comme témoin immortel… veux-tu m'épouser Dray ?_

_ Le cœur de Draco, qui devait avoir cessé de battre depuis déjà cinq minutes, reprit lentement du service. Le rouge monta aux joues du blond, qui versa plusieurs larmes. Ses mains étaient crispées et serraient avec force le tissu de son pantalon, tandis que ses dents serrées exprimaient tout son désarroi face à cette demande inattendue. Harry commença à doute de lui-même, ses yeux s'embrouillant légèrement. Lorsqu'il allait reculer sa main, le cœur fendu, il sentit la main de Draco autour de son poignet, suivi d'une gifle qui résonna dans la pièce. _

**_/…/ Et maintenant la suite ! /…/_**

* * *

Draco s'agenouilla devant Harry, dont les larmes coulaient librement. Son cœur brisé, il fut étonné de sentir les lèvres de Draco contre les siennes. L'écrin tomba au sol tandis que les bras de Draco s'enroulaient autour de son cou et qu'il s'asseyait sur ses cuisses, entourant les hanches du brun de ses jambes.

- Stupide Gryffondor ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Chuchota le blond, visiblement en colère.

- Euh… Draco… je suis un peu largué là…

- Tu… tu me fais la plus belle déclaration que je n'aurai jamais dans toute ma vie, une déclaration que je ne voudrais certainement pas oublier… la journée avant de prendre la potion. Stupide, imbécile de Vainqueur ! Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Oui Harry.

- Je t'aime Draco. Et je me ferai un plaisir de te la redire si tu le veux Dray… je… je suis tellement content… mais tu ne l'as même pas vue !

Harry se pencha du mieux qu'il pu pour ramasser l'écrin. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa finalement, il demanda à Draco sa main gauche et passa à son doigt une bague d'or et de diamant, gravée tout autour de leurs noms : Harry et Draco Potter Malefoy. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de grogner contre les hormones lorsque de nouvelles larmes se joignirent aux autres et il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry dans un baiser qui laissa deviner le programme de la nuit.

La chambre et l'appareil photo furent les seuls témoins de cette première nuit en tant que fiancés.

/…/

Le réveil fut assez difficile le lendemain matin. Draco était endormit à demi sur le torse du brun, qui caressait ses cheveux distraitement, réveillé depuis bien longtemps. Harry avait essayé, depuis son éveil, d'imaginer le blond en août mais il s'était passé tant de choses, tant de petits événements qui lui faisait regretter cette potion. Mais ils devaient couper le lien, sinon jamais Harry n'arriverait à éliminer le Draco du futur… et encore, il ne savait pas encore comment tuer son amant, bien que plus vieux. Le maître restait Draco, et Scorpius… devrait retourner dans son monde.

Il cessa de penser à ça et regarda Draco s'éveiller lentement. Il embrassa doucement son torse, sa main gauche en évidence sur le ventre de Potter, dévoilant l'anneau de fiançailles. Harry avait eut très peur la veille mais les raisons de Draco étaient légitimes. Il l'avait giflé, oui, mais lui faire vivre un tel instant avant de perdre la mémoire, c'était plutôt cruel. Sauf qu'il avait besoin de cette bague pour aider le blond à reconstruire des souvenirs.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Dray. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme un dragon. Et toi ?

- Un peu…

- Harry… Questionna le blond.

- Je pense à tout à l'heure et je pense au futur. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tuer le maître, sachant quelle apparence il va avoir…

Draco cessa de parler. Il reposa sa joue contre le torse chaud et soupira. Il avait presque réussit, hier, à oublier l'antidote. Distraitement, il emmena sa main gauche plus près de son visage et observa attentivement les signes.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as fait mettre un charme sur la bague ?

- Oui, évidemment.

- Alors je devrai l'enlever tantôt. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Si un charme anti perte de mémoire est sur moi, la potion ne fonctionnera pas. Tu la passeras à mon doigt quand je serai inconscient, d'accord ? J'aurai besoin de ça, au réveil.

Le brun acquiesça. Un éclair de douleur foudroya son corps en voyant le regard triste, abattu, du blond. Tous les deux étaient conscients qu'il ne restait que quelques heures avant que Draco ne boive la potion. Tout juste le temps de terminer les albums photos. Ils sortirent du lit, petit déjeunèrent avant de s'habiller. Hermione fut à l'appartement vers onze heures, soit deux heures après leur réveil. Les deux albums étaient terminés et posés sur la commode de leur chambre. Toutes les lettres du maître avaient été brûlées, enfin, pour celles que Draco avait osé garder. Il ne restait plus rien des derniers mois. Les livres de classe de Draco étaient bien placés sur le bureau de travail.

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Draco s'installèrent dans la chambre du couple. Harry s'assit derrière le blond, placé entre ses jambes. Il caressa distraitement son ventre et le blond retira sa bague, qu'il déposa au creux de la main du brun. Ils partagèrent un dernier baiser avant qu'Hermione ne tende la potion au blond qui l'avala cul sec, ayant peur de reculer s'il prenait plus de temps.

Lorsque la potion fut avalée, la main de Draco laissa tomber la fiole qui se fracassa au sol. Ses yeux convulsèrent et son corps se mit à trembler entre les bras d'Harry, qui veillait à garder un lien magique avec le blond, pour être sûr qu'il n'arrive rien à leur enfant. Un cours d'auror leur avait apprit à maintenir un lien de magie entre deux partenaires, au cas où l'un en manquerait, et il s'appliquait, maintenant, à ce que rien n'arrive de mal.

Après de longues minutes de gémissements douloureux, de larmes pour Harry, Draco tomba inconscient entre ses bras, forçant le brun à s'adosser au mur, sous peine de s'étendre en dessous du corps inerte et lourd.

- Tu vas t'en sortir Harry ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai peur…

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, Draco et toi arriverez à passer par-dessus tout ça, et puis les albums vont sans doute aider à lui faire comprendre tout ce temps passé. Maintenant, je vais nous servir du thé, d'accord ? Proposa Hermione.

- D'accord…

Hermione et Ron quittèrent la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Il serra dans ses bras le blond, conscient que dans quelques heures, ou bien alors le lendemain, deux yeux gris se poseraient sur les siens, complètement amnésiques des derniers mois.

/…/

- Il a osé ! Scorpius !

Le jeune garçon, appelé par son père, arriva très rapidement. Dans son trône, le Draco du futur semblait enragé, prêt à tout pour retrouver le lien perdu entre son double et sa personne. Les poings serrés, il prit une grande respiration avant de fixer le vide devant lui.

- Je veux que tu ailles chez Potter et que tu tues tout ce qui peut y vivre, le plus rapidement possible !

/…/

- Harry, il faut déplacer Draco. Dit brusquement Hermione en entrant dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, c'est logique… si le maître a sentit que le lien était brisé, chose qui est très probable, il voudra venir chercher Draco, ou bien alors le tuer… et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose d'engager un combat alors que nous avons un point mort….

Harry regarda Draco et acquiesça. D'un mouvement de baguette, il rangea le plus de choses qu'il pouvait et les réduisit pour les mettre dans ses poches. Prêt à prendre le blond dans ses bras, il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Hermione l'arrêta.

- On doit lui bander les yeux Harry. Si le maître est bien son futur, alors il se souviendra avoir été transporté, et si jamais il ouvre les yeux durant le transport, ce serait une catastrophe… tu ne crois pas ?

-… Tu as raison.

Ils entourèrent alors les yeux du blond avec un bandeau et quittèrent rapidement l'appartement, peut après que Scorpius les ait vu quitter, enragé. Hermione fut choquée par le jeune homme, tant par la ressemblance que par le regard trouble de ce dernier, conscient que sa mission venait d'échouer. Elle murmura qu'elle avait raison et ils transplanèrent plusieurs fois, pour faire disparaître toute trace.

Ils finirent par apparaître dans un chalet très isolé dans la forêt, en France. Harry déposa le blond dans le lit qu'il réchauffa tandis qu'Hermione et Ron posaient divers sortilèges afin de rendre incartable ce lieu. Après de nombreux remerciements, ils cuisinèrent avec la nourriture ramassée depuis des lustres par la brune, dont les parents étaient propriétaires de cet endroit, et ils dinèrent autour d'une petite table tout près de la chambre.

Lorsqu'Hermione et Ron quittèrent, Harry alla placer ici et là, dans la chambre, les divers objets et vêtements emportés de la maison, ainsi que les albums photos et l'appareil, évidemment. Il s'étendit sur le lit et s'endormit par la suite, serrant le blond entre ses bras.

/…/ Le matin…

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour être entouré d'une chaleur bien accueillie. Il soupira de bonheur, avant de se retourner. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec le brun, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il trembla légèrement. « Qu'avait-il fait la veille pour être dans le même lit qu'Harry ! »

Lentement, il sortit des draps, conscient que si le brun le retrouvait là, il ne serait certainement pas content, de même qu'Éric… s'il savait… mais d'ailleurs, ça ne ressemblait en rien à l'appartement du brun ! Il sortit de la chambre, enfila une robe de chambre qu'il reconnue comme la sienne, suspendue derrière la porte de la salle de bain et alla se servir un café, cherchant le plus fort possible dans ses souvenirs des évènements de la veille, sans succès.

Il s'assit donc à table, devant la Gazette et but un thé bien chaud, emmitouflé dans son peignoir. Il ne remarqua jamais la date au haut du journal, indiquant six mois de plus que la journée qu'il croyait vivre…

- Bonjour Dray !

Harry entoura le cou de Draco, l'embrassa et se servit un thé, avant de prendre place à table à côté de lui, une boite entre ses mains.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que va dire Éric ? Et puis… on est où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne me souviens plus de rien… En fait je me souviens de ton poignet foulé… (Chapitre 07) mais c'est tout…

- Draco, j'ai plusieurs choses à t'avouer… mais d'abord, je veux te donner quelque chose... tu m'as demandé de te faire vivre à nouveau ce moment, et je me ferai un plaisir de te répéter mot pour mot tout ce que je t'ai dis…

- Ce que tu m'as dis… ? Harry, je ne suis pas sur de comprendre… Je ne-

- Chut… coupa Harry, un doigt sur les lèvres. Laisse-moi parler…

Harry se mit à genoux. Aussitôt le blond se mit à paniquer, demandant au brun de se redresser mais c'est avec un sourire qu'il répéta les mêmes mots dis à Draco quelques jours plus tôt, avec les mêmes intonations et les mêmes émotions.

- Harry… Fit Draco, aussi choqué que la première fois.

Sauf qu'au lieu de le gifler, il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec toute la passion possible. Harry se fit un plaisir de passer la bague au doigt de son fiancé et il le regarda dans les yeux, plus sérieux cette fois. Il sortit de la boite deux albums, dont un verrouillé. Il invita le blond à aller au salon, pour s'installer plus confortablement, et il posa le premier album sur les genoux de Draco.

- Je te demande de me faire confiance Draco, d'accord ?

- Oui, bien sûr Harry, mais je ne comprends rien !

- Tu vas tout comprendre… mais laisse-moi t'expliquer avant que tu n'ouvres cet album… Il y a six mois de cela-

- Nous étions encore ennemis, je le sais… coupa le blond, un peu impatient de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment.

- Non. Il y a six mois de cela, le 31 août précisément, nous avons été attaqués par un des disciples d'un nouveau maître, aussi dangereux que Voldemort. Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plait. Dit-il lorsque le blond ouvrit la bouche. As-tu regardé la date sur le journal ? Aujourd'hui nous sommes presque en février et tu as perdu la mémoire de tes six derniers mois par notre faute, à moi et à Hermione… parce que le 1 septembre on s'est fait attaqué par le disciple. Ensuite, quelques jours plus tard, j'ai reçu un lettre qui contenait un poison qui m'aurait tué si tu n'avais pas accepté un rendez-vous avec le maître, qui t'a remit l'antidote… sauf qu'il t'avait alors fait boire une potion qui le liait à toi, faisant en sorte que s'il était tué, tu le serais aussi… et on ne pouvait prendre le risque de te blesser pour l'éliminer.

Les explications des six derniers mois durèrent de longs moments, entrecoupé de commentaires du blond, plus que désireux de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment.

- … et puis tu es revenu blessé. Je t'ai transporté à Ste Mangouste et c'est là que tu m'as apprit que tu étais enceint.

- QUOI ! Mais c'est impossible ! Je le saurai si…

- Tu portes en toi un enfant Draco, et les médecins me l'ont alors confirmé. Tu n'es pas encore très avancé, tu es maintenant à cinq mois… en fait, n'as-tu pas remarqué ton petit ventre ?

- Je ne disais bien aussi que je pesais plus lourd… Quand devrait naître ce bébé ?

- En juin environ… je ne sais pas trop, c'est assez vague…

- Un bébé… Harry… je crois que je ne me sens pas bien…

Le blond, très pâle, fit de son mieux pour rester conscient, l'une de ses mains caressant le ventre rebondit qu'il venait de remarquer. Un enfant, ça impliquait tant de responsabilités, l'abandon de ses études, ainsi que la perte de toute vie sexuelle avec le brun ! Il n'était pas prêt à avoir un enfant… mais le regard complètement amoureux du brun le calma et l'incita à poursuivre les explications. Harry passa Noël, puis l'explication de l'antidote et finalement, les albums.

- Quand on a apprit pour l'antidote, nous étions heureux, parce qu'alors tu ne serais plus lié à ton toi-futur… mais il y avait des risques pour le bébé, de même que l'amnésie… voilà pourquoi tu as oublié tout jusqu'en août… tu ne devais plus avoir de souvenir du maître pour être débarrassé de lui… sauf que ça impliquait de perdre nos moments ensembles… et c'est alors qu'Hermione a proposé l'idée des photos. Pendant trois semaines, nous avons prit des centaines de photos, pour que tu puisses peut-être te souvenir un peu… Ouvre le premier…

Draco ouvrit l'album et aussitôt une vague d'émotions l'envahit, un peu causée par les hormones, évidemment.

_À l'homme de ma vie, qui oubliera demain jusqu'à nos plus beaux souvenirs… je t'offre cet album pour que tu puisses peut-être revoir ces moments que nous avons partagés…_

- Harry…

- Je t'aime Draco.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Ils regardèrent les photos, Draco découvrant de merveilleux moments, provoquant souvent des larmes dues à son oubli et à ses regrets de ne plus partager d'aussi beaux moments. Les photos montrèrent également la première demande en mariage du brun, et la gifle.

- Pourquoi je t'ai frappé ?

- Parce que je t'ai fais ma déclaration avant-hier, la journée avant que tu ne perdes la mémoire, et tu m'as traité de stupide parce qu'alors, tu oublierais cette merveilleuse déclaration que je t'ai faite… Mais je préfère ta réaction à ma seconde déclaration… sourit le brun.

Draco sourit. C'était entièrement son genre… mais au moins le brun lui avait partagé de nouveau cette demande et il en était plus qu'heureux. Il ouvrit alors le second album, nettement plus osé cette fois… Des souvenirs de toutes ces nuits, tous ces moments d'amour charnel, toujours baigné dans le bonheur et l'amour. Lorsque tous les souvenirs furent partagés, le blond s'inquiéta pour la fin de son trimestre.

- En fait, tu avais déjà prévu le coup Draco. J'ai toutes des notes de cours, tes manuels annotés et tu avais déjà rencontré les professeurs et ton directeur afin de suivre les cours à distance, par hibou… sauf pour les examens, bien sûr, tu devras t'y présenter. Ça te permet ainsi de poursuivre tes études malgré l'enfant que tu portes, et plus tard tu pourras t'en occuper… et moi aussi, durant mes pauses.

- Au moins j'ai été prévoyant… sourit Draco, heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de l'enfant à venir tout en poursuivant ses études…

Sauf qu'intérieurement, il ne se sentait pas bien. Harry se souvenait de tout, alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser que tout ce que lui avait raconté le brun était vrai… Il regarda encore et encore les images des deux albums, rougissant parfois, mais pleurant à chaudes larmes face à des souvenirs perdus… qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

/…/

- Tu as quoi ! Cria le maître.

- Quand je suis arrivé… ils transplanaient…. Il ne restait plus rien dans l'appartement, sinon les meubles… une femme brune m'a vue et elle avait l'air choquée… désolé père… vraiment désolé de vous avoir déçu…

Le plus vieux grogna, enragé d'avoir manqué sa chance de faire payer Harry Potter. D'un geste impulsif, il fit venir sa baguette et hurla :

- _Endoloris !_

Un éclair passa puis des cris de souffrance percutèrent les murs de la pièce. Les cris d'un jeune enfant en pleine agonie…

_À suivre…_

**Note de LGS : **

Pauvre Scorpius… ce n'est quand même qu'un enfant… mais bon, comme quoi la colère fait faire bien des choses.

J'espère que ce chapitre long vous aura plu autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire ! La fiction verra son point final au chapitre 30, avec l'épilogue. Mes plans sont déjà faits et donc, je peux déjà anticiper une fin haute en couleurs ! Vivement ces derniers chapitres, pour l'éclat final !

**Prochain Chapitre : Vide**

**Date de parution : Bientôt j'espère ?**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 23 - Page 9 /9 – 2 153 Mots –22 Février 2011_


	24. Chapitre 24

******AVERTISSEMENT IMPORTANT ! IL RESTE ENCORE 5 CHAPITRES À PUBLIER POUR CETTE FICTION, MAIS LE RESTE, JE VAIS LE PUBLIER SUR MON SITE : [ HTTP : / / SPIRITELEBORE. DOOMBY. COM ] SI VOUS AIMEZ MES FICTIONS, ELLES SONT POSTÉES LÀ-BAS BIEN PLUS RAPIDEMENT QU'ICI, ET LES OS ET LES NOUVELLES FICTIONS SERONT EXCLUSIVEMENT LÀ-DESSUS. J'ENVOIE DES NEWSLETTERS POUR LES NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES, IL FAUT VOUS Y INSCRIRE TOUTEFOIS. MERCI DE PRENDRE EN NOTE CE MESSAGE SEULEMENT SI VOUS ÊTES INTÉRESSÉS À CONTINUER DE LIRE MES FICTIONS. BONNE JOURNÉE ET BONNE LECTURE.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Vide**

_**Dans le Chapitre précédent : **_

_ Le plus vieux grogna, enragé d'avoir manqué sa chance de faire payer Harry Potter. D'un geste impulsif, il fit venir sa baguette et hurla :_

_ - Endoloris !_

_ Un éclair passa puis des cris de souffrance percutèrent les murs de la pièce. Les cris d'un jeune enfant en pleine agonie…_

**/…/ Et maintenant la suite ! /…/**

Lorsque le hibou de la Gazette du Sorcier vint porter le quotidien, Draco l'accueillit du mieux qu'il pu, donnant les deux noises requises pour le paiement. L'oiseau retourna d'où il venait rapidement, laissant son colis enroulé sur la table, tout près de l'énième tasse de café du blond. Évidemment, il devrait calmer la dose pour son enfant, mais ces dernières journées avaient été les pires de son existence.

Il caressa distraitement son ventre arrondi. Cinq mois qu'il portait cet enfant, et il ne s'en souvenait pas… ni de sa création d'ailleurs. Tous ces moments avec Harry, il aurait donné cher pour s'en souvenir. Leurs albums étaient encore devant lui et il feuilletait encore une fois les pages, cherchant du mieux qu'il pouvait à se remémorer des images, même des bribes de conversations, mais rien ne revenait.

Les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, il avala le reste de son café et déroula la Gazette, refermant rageusement l'album de leurs ébats charnels. Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis qu'il avait reprit conscience, dans cet étrange endroit dont personne ne voulait lui parler (et il comprenait parfaitement, sachant que le maître était sa propre personne). Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser, autant par les souvenirs qu'il cherchait à retrouver que par ses cours qu'il avait décidément oubliés depuis le tout début.

_**Attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse !**_

_On nous reporte ce matin de nombreuses attaques sur le Chemin de Traverses de Londres. Plusieurs boutiques furent vandalisées, de même que de nombreux appartements sur les rues adjacentes furent brûlés, ne laissant rien derrière eux. Les rues…_

Le Journal précisa de nombreuses rues qui furent détruites, dont celles où Harry et lui vivaient en août dernier. Il tourna les pages. De nombreuses nouvelles indiquaient d'étranges actes, dignes de Voldemort lui-même, condamnant de nombreuses familles à vivre sans demeure, à des meurtres sanglants, à ses marques étranges dans le ciel. La chronique des lecteurs présentait de nombreuses lettres où d'autres sorciers écrivaient leurs craintes qu'un Lord noir soit de retour, d'autres pensent que ce sont les actes des mangemorts encore en liberté. Draco savait que ce n'était rien de tout cela, que c'était seulement la rage de sa personne future qui détruisait tout sur son passage.

Enragé contre les réactions excessives de ce _maître_, il ferma le journal, fit apparaître une tasse de thé bien chaude et se dirigea sur la véranda de l'endroit, enchantée magiquement pour qu'elle reste bien au chaud, malgré la tempête qui sévissait dehors. Il fit apparaître ses livres d'école et pour la centième fois au moins, tenta de maîtriser divers sortilèges avec le mannequin enchanté que les professeurs lui avait remis.

/…/

Harry soupira lorsqu'il trouva la place à côté de lui, dans le lit, froide. Draco n'avait pas encore dormit cette nuit. Il comprenait parfaitement son désarroi, mais ce manque de sommeil finirait par se faire sentir et il craignait les réactions du blond depuis son réveil. Il transportait en permanence leurs albums photo et il avait surpris le blond, ce matin même, en train de boire trop de café. Il savait pertinnement que le blond n'aimait pas autant ce breuvage et il trouvait cela tout simplement étrange.

Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu se diriger vers la véranda, sans même prendre à manger, ce fut la première chose qu'il fit en le suivant. Il prit quelques croissants, des fruits frais et un bol de céréales comme le blond les aimaient ; sucrées et croquantes. Il fit léviter le tout vers l'endroit où le blond avait trouvé refuge. Lorsqu'il arriva, ce fut pour le trouver en train de s'acharner sur son mannequin de pratique, de la sueur sur son front et quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Aussitôt Harry s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond. La réaction fut automatique : Draco sursauta et se figea, conscient que son fiancé venait encore une fois de le voir pleurer. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi faible devant quelqu'un, pensa-t-il, et il tenta de sécher ses larmes pour limiter les dégâts sur son visage. Harry le prix tout de même dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers le petit divan creux, assoyant le blond entre ses jambes. Il déchira alors un morceau de croissant et l'approcha des lèvres roses.

- Mange Draco…

- Je n'ai pas très faim Harry.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu dois manger et si ce n'est pas pour _ta_ panse, ce sera pour le bébé. Pense à son petit corps, qui ne demande que de la nourriture et beaucoup d'amour…

En disant cela, Harry caressa distraitement le ventre arrondit, Draco se saisissant du croissant entamé pour le manger. Il fut reconnaissant au brun pour le forcer à avaler de la nourriture, conscient que le petit être à l'intérieur de lui ne se nourrirait pas _que_ d'amour.

- Alors, mon ange, t'en est rendu où dans tes études ?

- J'essaie de comprendre les chapitres quatre de mes cours. Certains sont netemment plus difficiles et j'aurais aimé avoir un professeur pour mes les expliquer, mais j'essaie de comprendre par moi-même.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à réviser ?

- S'il te plait, si tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire d'abord…

- Non, dray, ma seule occupation présentement, c'est de te rendre heureux et de te protéger. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux pour que tu puisses survivre à cette année de cours.

- Merci.

Ils étudièrent donc les nouveaux chapitres ensemble, Harry dictant la matière tandis que Draco enregistrait lentement l'information, pratiquant de temps à autre les formules énnoncées dans les manuels. Les heures passèrent et cette fois, ce furent Hermione et Ron qui montèrent la nourriture sur la véranda. L'heure du déjeuné était arrivé !

- Alors Draco, tes cours avancent bien ? Demanda Hermione, assise tout près de lui.

- Quatrièmes chapitres… c'est pas beaucoup mais au moins, je progresse.

- Bravo, je suis contente que tu avances si rapidement dans ses leçons. Dit-moi, as-tu demandé à tes professeurs de te renvoyer les examens, pour que tu puisses les faires ? Tu pourrais ainsi savoir quel genre de matière les professeurs peuvent demander aux examens finaux ? Proposa la brune.

- Non, je n'ai pas demandé, mais c'est une excellente idée !

- Je sais.

Hermione sourit. Aider Draco n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout que sa confiance en lui-même avait nettement baissée, certain qu'il était un poids pour les autres. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire garder le sourire.

- Vous êtes arrivés quand ? Demanda Harry.

- Il y a deux heures au moins, et on compte vivre ici aussi…. Tu dois être au courant des attaques au Chemin de Traverse Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Non… Des attaques sur le chemin de Traverse !

- En fait, Malefoy du futur a complètement détruit notre rue, là où nos appartements se trouvaient… en plus d'une quinzaine d'autres rues, de plusieurs boutiques et parcs. C'est vraiment un enfoiré… Désolé Draco…

- Je trouve aussi que ce Draco est un enfoiré, répondit le blond, sachant pertinemment qu'il (Futur lui) avait des réactions excessives. Harry ne l'aurait jamais abandonné consciemment, et puis Scorpius, leur enfant, ne pouvait pas être si méchant…

Le sujet de conversation dévia rapidement sur la grossesse de Draco, et cette fois ce fut Hermione qui s'y intéressa.

- Harry, à quand remonte la dernière visite de Draco à Ste Mangouste ?

- Je… Je ne sais plus.

- Peut-être devriez-vous prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur de Draco, question de savoir si tout se passe bien à l'intérieur…

- Merci 'mione, sans toi, je n'y penserais jamais ! Sourit Harry.

Il prit aussitôt un parchemin et envoya un message express à Ste Mangouste pour établir une connexion de cheminette avec une secrétaire de l'hôpital. Il ne fallu que quelques heures avant qu'un appel par cheminette ne fasse du bruit dans le chalet. Harry répondit et un visage souriant apparu.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, j'appelle à propos de votre message.

- Merci de m'appeler aussi rapidement, je voudrais prendre un rendez-vous pour Draco Malefoy.

- Parfait… le Docteur a de la place demain à dix heures, est-ce que cela vous convient ?

- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir, Monsieur Potter.

Harry coupa la conversation après un au revoir. Il allait devoir créer un portoloin pour le blond, ne pouvant plus transplaner maintenant. Dans leur lit, il proposa au blond de l'accompagner, mais celui-ci déclina l'offre, offusqué que le brun le protège encore, même dans un lieu aussi sécuritaire.

Ils s'endormirent là-dessus. Cette fois, Draco dormit profondément, Harry ayant glissé une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans son dernier café. Il avait besoin de sommeil, et le brun était prêt à tout pour lui en donner un peu…

/…/

- _Portus !_

La tasse de café brilla faiblement avant de redevenir normale. Harry embrassa Draco, lui tendant un autre portoloin pour revenir ici. Il lui murmura de faire très attention avant de l'embrasser.

Draco quitta le chalet quelques secondes plus tard, rapidement suivit d'Hermione, qui avait promis à son ami de suivre le blond, afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

/…/

Draco entra dans le bureau du docteur quelques secondes après son arrivée. Le médecin l'accueillit gentiment et il prit place devant le bureau du professionnel.

- Je viens pour une visite de routine, docteur. À propos de ma grossesse…

- Parfait, suivez-moi dans la salle d'auscultation.

Draco le suivit. Rapidement, le docteur lui demanda de se dévêtir et il l'étendit sur une table où il lui fit passer une échographie sorcière, consistant à passer sa baguette sur le ventre, dévoilant son intérieur sur un écran tout près. Le médecin commença ainsi la visite… et Draco soupira en voyant l'écran…

/…/

Au chalet, Harry ne cessait de faire les cent pas sur la véranda, Ron à ses côtés. Draco réapparu une bonne heure plus tard, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il allait parler lorsqu'Hermione transplana, un air complètement paniqué sur le visage.

- Harry, tu dois venir sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Malefoy tiens un sorcier et il te demande.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes au brun pour embrasser le blond, lui dire « je t'aime » et quitter l'endroit avec Hermione, Ron restant derrière pour maintenir Draco en place, au cas où il veuille rejoindre son fiancé dans la bataille.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de LGS : **

Et bien voilà, cette fameuse suite :P Courte, je le sais, mais les informations de ce chapitre ne doivent pas dépasser cette limite. Alors voilà :D

**Prochain Chapitre : Vous contre Nous**

**Date de parution : Bientôt ? (Mi- Juillet si tout va bien :D)**

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 24 - Page 6/6– 2 032 Mots –30 Juin 2011_


	25. Chapitre 25

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Cette fiction respecte tous les tomes, excepté l'épilogue (**19 ans plus tard…..)** du Tome 7. Les relations sont un peu changées par contre. (Désolée, mais je DÉTESTE Ginny….. et Astoria Greengrass, je l'ai jamais vue mais je ne l'aime pas non plus XD - Parce qu'elle a volé Draco à HarryL)

**NOTE DE MOI-MÊME ? - Bonjour à toutes les personnes qui me lisent encore. J'ai remarqué à ma plus grande honte, que j'avais complètement délaissé les fictions que j'avais commencé et je regrette infiniment de vous avoir laissé sur votre faim. Je déteste moi-même les histoires qui ne finissent jamais et c'est pourquoi je vais mettre un point d'honneur à terminer cette fiction, pour que vous puissiez en voir le bout ^^ Dans le dernier chapitre, je mentionnais un site internet QUI N'EST PLUS VALIDE, et je disais qu'il restait 5 chapitres. Voici donc le 1 / 5 ^^**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

** À CE PROPOS, AUX INTÉRESSÉS, JE ME SUIS CRÉÉ UN NOUVEL ACOMPTE SOUS LE PSEUDONYME SUIVANT : LILY ELEBORE MICHAELS. J'Y PUBLIERAI DES FICTIONS SUR LES AVENGERS (ET UNE SUR HARRY POTTER), QUE CERTAINS SEMBLENT DÉJÀ APPRÉCIÉ. **

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

**Vous contre nous**

**_Dans le Chapitre précédent : _**

_ Au chalet, Harry ne cessait de faire les cent pas sur la véranda, Ron à ses côtés. Draco réapparu une bonne heure plus tard, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il allait parler lorsqu'Hermione transplana, un air complètement paniqué sur le visage._

_ - Harry, tu dois venir sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Malefoy tiens un sorcier et il te demande._

_ Il ne fallu que quelques secondes au brun pour embrasser le blond, lui dire « je t'aime » et quitter l'endroit avec Hermione, Ron restant derrière pour maintenir Draco en place, au cas où il veuille rejoindre son fiancé dans la bataille. _

**/…/ Et maintenant la suite ! /…/**

Lorsqu'Harry apparu dans une ruelle de Londres, il s'assura d'abord qu'Hermione se trouvait avec lui. Puis il lança un Patronus d'aide à l'école, pour dépêcher quelques aurors sur place. Tous les deux dans la ruelle, ils se regardent de longs instants, attendant de recevoir une réponse de la part des professeurs de l'Université.

La réponse ne tarda pas, lui demandant de ne surtout pas avancer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry renvoya un court message, demandant de l'aide au plus vite, parce que c'était une situation d'urgence. Il entra alors avec Hermione au Chaudron Baveur. Tom fut plus qu'heureux de le revoir, bien qu'inquiet de sa présence dans ce lieu.

- Bonjour Tom ! Je n'ai toutefois pas le temps de vous parler… à la prochaine sûrement ! Fit Harry, très rapidement.

Hermione fit un petit signe de la main avant qu'Harry ne la lui prenne et qu'il l'entraîne vers le passage du Chemin de Traverse, trop souvent utilisé ces dernières années pour rejoindre leur domicile respectif.

Harry présenta sa baguette et l'ouverture s'ouvrit, brique par brique, dévoila une allée en proie aux flammes, plus que détruite. Il ne restait presque plus de sorciers, sinon quelques aurors dépêchés sur les lieux suite aux alertes des propriétaires de boutique. Hermione empêcha Harry d'avancer, au cas où le maître se trouve tout près. Le brun comprit aussitôt et tous les deux utilisèrent un sortilège d'illusion leur permettant d'avancer dans la foule sans trop se faire remarquer.

La belle neige blanche qui recouvrait habituellement tout le Chemin de Traverse était maintenant détruite, piétinée par de nombreuses personnes fuyant sans doute l'endroit. Harry et Hermione avancèrent vers la ruelle où se trouvaient leurs appartements, trouvant de plus en plus étrange le fait qu'aucun sorcier ne se batte dans ces rues. Les vitrines autrefois si décorées étaient maintenant brisées, éparpillant leurs morceaux d'un côté ou de l'autre des magasins, comme autant de flocons brillant sur le sol. Harry soupira. Le Draco du futur était décidément pareil à Voldemort, du temps où il était encore en vie.

Hermione à ses côtés, il avançait le long de ce chemin qu'il avait prit plaisir à découvrir encore et encore, ne croisant aucune âme qui vive en chemin. Les combats acharnés auxquels ils s'attendaient tous les deux semblaient déjà terminés. Il s'apprêta alors à quitter, mais alors qu'il allait transplaner, il fut appelé par une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

Draco.

Il se retourna sans perdre de temps mais ce ne fut pas assez vite, parce qu'il fut saisit à l'avant-bras et la sensation familière de transplanage se fit sentir. Il tomba lourdement au sol à l'arrivée, sous les rires de Malefoy. Il regarda tout autour de lui, pour constater au moins la présence d'Hermione. C'est avec un soupir qu'il remarqua enfin où ils se trouvaient : Godric's Hollow.

/…/

- Putain de Belette ! Fous-moi patience et laisse-moi partir ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici alors qu'Harry risque, _encore_, sa vie !

Ron tenta au mieux d'ignorer le blond qui se débattait férocement entre ses bras, mais le blond sembla prendre l'avantage. Alors il usa des grands moyens : il protégea le chalet de nombreux sortilèges anti transplanage, qui s'étendirent sur de très longues distances. En fait, il garda un seul endroit où il était possible de transplaner, et c'était dans la douche, un endroit que Draco ne détecterait jamais.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici Draco. Si jamais Harry apprend que tu as quitté le chalet, il m'en voudra à mort et il se fera tuer par ton double futuriste. Je te le jure Draco, fais ce que je te dis, reste ici tranquillement et attend qu'Harry revienne.

- Ou ne revienne pas ! Ron, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie. Je me mettrais à genoux s'il le faut.

- Bien que ce soit tentant Draco, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser quitter et ce n'est pas maintenant que je compte perdre la confiance d'Harry. Tu lui es très cher, tu portes son enfant et tu es son amour. Alors laisse-moi faire mon travail.

Draco sembla furieux mais il ne répliqua pas. Il savait pertinemment que le roux ne changerait pas d'avis mais il était en colère contre son crétin de petit ami qui l'éloignait d'une bataille qui, il ne savait, ne serait pas gagnée d'avance. Il quitta le salon et se dirigea vers la terrasse, où il se mit à lire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour en savoir plus sur ses cours. Il regarda au loin, se demandant si le brun était toujours en bon état, et s'il lui reviendrait.

/…/

Harry se redressa, accompagné d'Hermione. La maison de ses parents, toujours en ruines, semblait le narguer. Plusieurs évènements s'étaient déroulés ici et trop de souvenirs restaient marqués, à jamais, dans sa mémoire. Face à lui, dans la ruelle, se trouvait Draco, Scorpius et une dizaine de sbires, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Il reconnaissait par contre que leurs positions étaient franchement désavantagées, par rapport à eux. Douze contre deux, c'était franchement déloyal.

Il sortit donc sa baguette et se prépara au combat. Mais au lieu de sortir sa baguette, Draco s'approcha de quelques pas et les regarda tous les deux.

- Hermione, comme tu es jeune. Tu as bien vieillie du temps où je viens. En fait, tu es avec Ron et vous avez plusieurs enfants. Trois si je ne me trompe. Et toi Potter, tu m'as lâchement abandonné !

Harry accusa le coup, conscient que le blond ne pouvait qu'être aveuglé par la rage. Il en av ait parlé avec le Draco du présent et jamais il n'oserait abandonner son amour et leur enfant, pas après tous ces rêves sur une belle et grande famille avec le blond.

- Je ne te crois pas Malefoy. Jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné. Jamais je n'aurais quitté ma famille, mon enfant, qui est si grand maintenant.

- Tu es un menteur Potter, tu l'as toujours été. Jamais tu ne m'as aimé ! Tu as toujours été distrait, distant, tu m'as repoussé, tu t'es enfuis trop souvent ! Tu as disparu des jours entiers, en me laissant avec Scorpius, seuls ici, à Godric's Hollow. Pourquoi avoir acheté cette maison, si tu n'as jamais voulu y vivre avec moi ?

Draco s'approcha encore un peu, faisant reculer les deux amis, effrayés et choqués par ce que disait le blond.

- Tu es un menteur Potter, et pour ça, je te ferai payer chaque minute où tu m'as fait mal !

À cet instant, Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Elle se plaça devant Harry et pointa sa propre baguette sur Draco en lançant un informulé. Harry lança un protego à Draco, l'empêchant de recevoir le sortilège d'Hermione. Il lui lança aussitôt un stupéfix, avant qu'elle ne réagisse à son sort.

Draco regarda Harry comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Le bouclier qui l'entourait choquait plus profondément sa personne qu'il n'aurait voulu le croire parce qu'encore une fois, il l'avait protégé, et il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça, c'était certain.

- Tu as stupéfixié ton amie, Potter ?

/…/

Draco sursauta lorsque Ron cogna à la porte. Il lui permit d'entrer, ou plutôt de sortir, sur la terrasse magiquement modifiée et le roux prix place près de lui, un air coupable sur le visage.

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'y ai été un peu fort. Je t'apprécie malgré tout, mais Harry a raison tu sais. S'il te laisse quitter le chalet pour le retrouver, tu pourrais te retrouver dans une situation dangereuse. Malefoy, ton futur toi, pourrais se servir de ta personne pour faire chanter Harry, et alors tu te sentirais coupable de t'être trouvé là. Es-tu d'accord avec moi ?

- Oui. Je comprends parfaitement Ron. Je comprends qu'Harry ne veuille pas de moi là-bas, et je sais pourquoi, mais je sais me défendre.

- Tu portes un enfant Draco. C'est un très gros désavantage au combat, parce que si tu t'épuises trop, tu pourrais le perdre.

- Tu es devenu obstétricien Weasley ?

- Hermione est également enceinte, Draco. J'en connais donc un bail là-dessus. Alors s'il te plait, fais-moi plaisir et reste ici.

Draco fixa Ron étrangement, dans un silence tel que l'observé fut obligé de parler.

- Quoi ?

Draco se redressa et regarda le roux. Il le pointa, son doigt à quelque centimètres de sa poitrine et son regard se fit furieux, ses traits déformés par la rage.

- Et tu oses me faire une leçon de morale ! Tu laisses partir Hermione, enceinte, sur un champ de bataille ! Tu oses risquer la vie de votre enfant et tu critiques la vie du mien !? Mais qui es-tu, Ronald Weasley, pour m'empêcher d'assister Harry alors qu'il en a besoin ? Qui es-tu pour rester ici alors que ce serait plutôt la place d'Hermione ? Ne me parle plus. Je vais me coucher et ne me dérange pas, pour rien au monde.

Draco quitta, laissant le roux choqué. Draco avait entièrement raison. Il avait laissé Hermione partir, alors qu'elle aurait du rester. Il quitta rapidement le chalet, transplanant pendant que Draco s'endormait tranquillement dans sa chambre, inconscient du départ de Ron.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Note de LGS : **

Et bien voilà, cette fameuse suite :P Courte, je le sais, mais les informations de ce chapitre ne doivent pas dépasser cette limite. Alors voilà :D Wow, la date d'écriture de ce chapitre est assez... loin ^^ j'avais oublié que j'avais la suite dans mes documents :S

**Prochain Chapitre : Histoires d'Enfants**

**Date de parution : Bientôt ? **

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 25 - Page 5/5– 1 789 Mots –19 Juillet 2011_


	26. Chapitre 26 - Et Épilogue

**PETIT MOT : **Je ne sais pas quoi dire, sinon que la perte du plan complet de cette fiction a définitivement joué sur mon moral. Je vous offre donc ce dernier chapitre des siècles en retard, parce que je tiens définitivement à terminer la fiction… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_Dans le Chapitre précédent : _**

_ - Et tu oses me faire une leçon de morale ! Tu laisses partir Hermione, enceinte, sur un champ de bataille ! Tu oses risquer la vie de votre enfant et tu critiques la vie du mien !? Mais qui es-tu, Ronald Weasley, pour m'empêcher d'assister Harry alors qu'il en a besoin ? Qui es-tu pour rester ici alors que ce serait plutôt la place d'Hermione ? Ne me parle plus. Je vais me coucher et ne me dérange pas, pour rien au monde._

_ Draco quitta, laissant le roux choqué. Draco avait entièrement raison. Il avait laissé Hermione partir, alors qu'elle aurait du rester. Il quitta rapidement le chalet, transplanant pendant que Draco s'endormait tranquillement dans sa chambre, inconscient du départ de Ron._

**/…/ Et maintenant la suite ! /…/**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Histoires d'enfants**

Malefoy et Harry regardèrent le corps d'Hermione tomber sur le dos, sur un épais tapis de neige, en face de la maison où s'était autrefois établie la famille Potter. Harry ne comprenait pas son geste, conscient qu'il risquait sa peau en se retrouvant seul devant les douze personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Rapidement, Harry se pencha vers elle, entoura son poignet d'un bracelet donné par Draco et en fit un portoloin qui s'activa une minute plus tard.

Le corps d'Hermione disparu alors, laissant Harry seul contre ses ennemis. Malefoy se mit à rire franchement, accompagné des sbires. Scorpius par contre ne riait pas. Il était effrayé en fait, ce qui surprit Harry. Le brun enleva le bouclier de protection du corps de son « ennemi » et le regarda.

- Veux-tu vraiment impliquer Scorpius dans cette histoire, _Draco_? Je commence à te connaître plutôt bien ici et je suis certain que l'enfant qu'il porte lui sera cher, comme rien d'autre y comprit moi. Tu prendrais le risque de le blesser dans une bataille ? Ce n'est pas ton genre…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir, ce qui est mon genre ou pas, tu n'étais pas là !

Le brun sourit face à la colère du blond. Distraitement, il avait abaissé sa baguette et Scorpius, à côté, sembla se détendre un petit peu, bien que ses mains soient en train de trembler, et ses yeux étaient complètement terrifiés.

- Renvoie tes sbires, Draco. Ordonna Harry.

- Pas question, tu es plus fort que moi, je le sais, je ne prendrai pas le risque de les faire partir pour me retrouver seul.

- N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Tu me connais, tu sais bien que je n'oserai jamais t'attaquer, aussi brisé et en colère sois-tu.

Le regard du blond sembla trouble un instant, comme s'il était choqué par les mots d'Harry. Cela devait faire bien longtemps qu'il avait été abandonné parce qu'il avait été affecté par presque rien.

Malfoy regarda Harry, inquiet de la réussite de sa mission. Il y avait si longtemps… Scorpius avait grandit seul avec lui, ils s'étaient amusés bien sûr, mais il était conscient que la présence d'Harry aurait changé bien des choses.

Décidant de ne pas se laisser abattre par le brun en face de lui, Malfoy fit un signe de la main et aussitôt, la dizaine de sorciers derrière lui pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Harry Potter et attendirent une seconde avant de lancer, tous plus ou moins ensembles, des sortilèges.

Pas surprit le moins du monde, Harry regarda les rayons arriver vers lui à toute vitesse et invoqua un bouclier pour se protéger, conscient que rien ne pourrait le transpercer. Et effectivement, les sortilèges furent presque tous absorbés par la membrane transparente, sauf deux qui rebondirent vers leur lanceur. Les deux tombèrent au sol, paralysés. Harry attaqua à son tour, évitant soigneusement son _fiancé_ et son _fils_, ne désirant pas du tout les blesser.

- Draco, arrête ça s'il te plait, tu ne peux que faire du mal, cria Harry entre deux sortilèges.

Rapidement, les dix sbires se retrouvèrent au sol, plus ou moins inconscient. La plupart gémissait, quelques sortilèges de douleur parcourant leur corps pour leur éviter tout mouvement. Harry regarda Malfoy et lui fit un sourire.

- Maintenant nous sommes seuls. S'il te plait, renvoie Scorpius chez toi, dans ton époque. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé –

- Tu te répètes Potter, coupa Draco.

- Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre, explique-moi s'il te plait. Demanda le brun.

Malfoy sembla peser le pour et le contre lorsque Ron apparut à côté d'Harry, baguette tendue tenant le blond en joug.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je suis venu t'aider, Draco est insupportable chez… là-bas. Corrigea le roux avant de faire une gaffe.

Il remarqua alors la présence de Malfoy devant lui et sourit.

- Alors Malfoy, pas dans une très bonne position à ce que je vois.

- J'ai déjà vu mieux, mais-

- Ron, occupe-toi des hommes à terre, je m'occupe de Malfoy, coupa Harry en ne quittant pas le blond du regard.

Ron sembla évaluer la situation mais rapidement, il décida d'obéir au brun. Il rapprocha tous les corps, lança un sortilège d'inconscience à ceux qui gémissaient encore et s'assura qu'ils touchent tous à un portoloin de bonne longueur, servant au transport de plusieurs prisonniers. En quelques secondes, Ron et les dix hommes étaient disparus, ne laissant que la pseudo-famille devant Godric's Hollow.

Paniqué, Draco lança un Avada à Harry qui se protégea à la dernière seconde, choqué par l'initiative du blond. Lorsque le sortilège rebondit, les deux homme se figèrent automatiquement.

/…/

Hermione apparut directement dans le salon au chalet. Draco sursauta à la seconde où elle apparut, s'apprêtant à prendre un thé dans la cuisine commune au salon. Il en échappa sa tasse, qui se fracassa au sol mais ça ne lui dérangeait pas. Il courut vers la brune, cherchant à savoir si elle allait bien. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était pétrifiée, il lui lança un _finite_ et elle inspira longuement, comme si elle n'avait pas respiré depuis un moment. Il remarqua le bracelet d'Harry à son poignet et aussitôt, son cœur manqua quelques battements, sa visions devint floue et il gémit de détresse.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu es ici ? Harry est…

Il n'osa pas dire les mots. Hermione, voyant le regard mouillé du blond, le serra aussitôt dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux en lui disant :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry est encore en vie et parfaitement inconscient.

- Merlin, Morgane, Dumbledore s'il le faut, merci…. Merci Hermione, merci, j'avais tellement peur, gémit le blond complètement soulagé par la nouvelle. Pourquoi t'a-t-il renvoyée ici ?

- Il voulait sûrement me protéger, il voulait être seul face à ton double.

- Quel imbécile ! Il ne sait pas de quoi _je _suis capable, c'est dangereux !

- C'est Harry, nous avons apprit à nous habituer, même si ses méthodes ne nous plaisent pas du tout.

Draco se détendit dans l'étreinte d'Hermione puis murmura :

- Crois-tu qu'il va me revenir, qu'il va voir grandir notre enfant ?

- Je le crois Draco, n'aie crainte.

Draco acquiesça, comme si la réponse d'Hermione était assurée et qu'il reverrait le brun, le soir-même, pour souper dans cet endroit.

- Et Ron, où est-il ?

- Il est partit te chercher je crois. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais enceinte…

- Ça s'est fait rapidement, je n'avais pas eut le temps de le dire à quiconque… je… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- T'en vouloir pour quoi ?

- Pour ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.

- Hermione, ce sont tes affaires. Mais je suis heureux que tu le sois, félicitations.

- Merci.

Les deux sorciers enceints se regardèrent et sourirent. Dans toute la détresse de ce combat, ils avaient peur, ils étaient terrifiés mais l'avenir leur semblait encourageant, alors ils s'étendirent sur le divan et regardèrent au dehors, se demandant ce qui se passait ailleurs.

/…/

Le temps s'était figé à Godric's Hollow. Harry regardait, effondré, à côté de Malfoy, le petit corps de Scorpius étendu au sol. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, de même pour le blond. Il y eut un long moment où ils furent incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, puis ils accoururent auprès du petit sorcier blond, semblant apaisé.

- Draco… je ne voulais pas… je n'ai jamais voulu tuer notre fils… murmura Harry, complètement dévasté d'avoir été le principal coupable de cet accident.

- Tue-moi Harry.

Le cœur du brun se serra de douleur. Malfoy serrait le corps dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il tremblait, de plus en plus, son monde s'effondrant avec la mort de Scorpius.

- Draco…

- TUE-MOI !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne peux pas te tuer, tu es… Draco, je ne le ferai pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Potter, pour que tu me lances un foutu Avada !? Est-ce que je dois aller voir mon double, lui faire du mal, pour que tu le fasses !? Tue-moi ! Tue-moi, bordel, je t'en prie… tue-moi… murmura-t-il à la fin, fixant le corps de son enfant, puis le brun à son côté.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux et serra Malfoy dans ses bras. Involontairement, le blond profita de l'étreinte de son plus jeune amant, heureux d'avoir ses bras autour de lui à nouveau.

- Le futur va changer Draco, quoi que j'ai pu faire pour t'abandonner, il n'est pas question que ça se reproduise… raconte-moi s'il te plait.

- D'accord. C'est une histoire assez courte, une boucle temporelle évidemment… Je regrette de t'avoir demandé de me tuer, mais je ne veux plus vivre… et nous sommes seuls. C'était il y a déjà trop longtemps. Tu étais partit te battre, contre un ennemi qui me ressemblait étrangement, tu reconnais évidemment la scène, c'est la même qui se joue actuellement. Tu m'avais laissé avec Ron et Hermione dans un endroit perdu en pleine forêt…

Draco sanglota un moment, les souvenirs refaisant surface dans sa mémoire.

- J'étais seul avec l'autre couple, tu n'étais pas là et tu n'avais aucun moyen de me rejoindre rapidement. Ron avait foutu un sort anti-transplanage sur l'endroit et Hermione avait le bracelet que je t'avais donné, pour me revenir quand il le fallait. Sauf que tu n'es jamais revenu. J'ai appris plus tard, par la Gazette, qu'on t'avait emprisonné pour meurtre, envers un enfant et un sorcier blond. _Il se figea, tremblant et dévasté._ Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi ils avaient décidé, cette fois, de te faire payer le meurtre d'une personne alors qu'à la mort de Tu-sais-qui, ils t'avaient pardonnés. J'ai fais mes recherches, je me suis demandé… quand Scorpius est né, Hermione est restée avec moi tout le long de l'opération pour extraire mon beau bébé de mon ventre…

Cette fois-ci il pleura, caressa distraitement la chevelure blonde de son défunt fils. Il ne pouvait pas continuer, il en était incapable.

- Draco…

- Mon beau bébé est mort… Harry, s'il te plait aide-moi…

- Je ne te tuerai pas, et ça va changer notre futur, je te le promets. Emmène Scorpius, nous allons l'enterrer derrière la maison, personne ne connaitra son existence. Tu disparaîtras après ça, j'en suis convaincu.

Le blond aggripa son fils, comme si l'enterrer signifiait définitivement sa perte. Le plan de Harry était crédible par contre, et Draco fut heureux qu'une telle solution fonctionne, parce que sa disparition impliquait sa mort…

Harry déplaça la terre à l'aide d'un sortilège. Le corps fut mis en terre et ensevelis quelques secondes plus tard, afin de tout terminer avant l'Arrivée des renforts de Harry. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, Draco tenant également le portoloin fraichement créé d'Harry, ils entendirent des appels à l'extérieur.

Ils apparurent directement dans le salon du chalet et, sous le regard choqué des deux occupants, leur sourit. Malfoy fut rapidement mit en joug mais Harry leur demanda de baisser leurs baguettes.

Quelques secondes après, le Draco enceint vint serrer Harry dans ses bras, recouvrant son visage de baisers tous plus soulagés les uns que les autres. Il le serra dans ses bras tandis que l'autre Malfoy, dévasté par la mort de son fils, ne réalisait pas vraiment que son corps disparaissait petit à petit.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire éclatant, heureux que tout ait fonctionné

- Tu vois, tu disparais Draco. Tu ne te souviendras jamais de ce soir, et cette boucle est terminée.

- Merci Harry.

- De rien Draco.

Le blond disparut entièrement sous le regard légèrement peiné des autres.

- Harry, quand je n'aurai plus ce bébé dans mon ventre, tu vas payer d'avoir courrut autant de risques.

- Dit-moi Draco, m'aurais-tu vraiment fais le moindre mal ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, peut-être si j'étais aussi convaincu que toi de ta trahison… mais…

- D'accord, je t'aime Dray.

- Moi aussi Harry.

Ron apparut peu de temps après et vint serrer Hermione dans ses bras aussitôt qu'il la vit, saine et sauve.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

En signe de respect pour le blond qui venait de s'éteindre, ils ne parlèrent pas immédiatement, mais Hermione lui chuchota l'histoire à l'oreille, tandis que les deux autres allaient vers leur chambre. Troublés, ils avaient besoin de repos.

* * *

**Épilogue**

Harry regarda Draco, ses vêtements complètements sales, remplis de poussières, de peinture et d'éclats de bois. Un immense sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il admira son petit ventre de quelques mois et il ne put s'empêcher de venir le prendre dans ses bras.

Aujourd'hui, ils peinturaient la nouvelle cuisine de Godric's Hollow et Scorpius dormait à l'étage, dans sa belle petite chambre. Ils avaient achetés la propriété et reconstruit pièce par pièce pour en faire une petite maison familiale paisible, malgré la première grossesse de Draco. Bien sûr, ils avaient eut l'aide de Ron, d'Hermione et de quelques amis de l'Université, mais ils y étaient arrivés et aujourd'hui, Draco et ses humeurs changeante voulait changer la couleur de la cuisine.

En riant, Harry n'avait pas eut le choix d'accepter.

Ils avaient terminé leurs études un an auparavant, Scorpius allait fêter sa troisième année dans deux mois et Harry ne pouvait être plus heureux. Harry avait un emploi au Ministère, Draco restait à la maison pour s'occuper de leur fils avec Hermione et Hugo, qui les rejoignait souvent pour prendre le thé.

Même s'ils étaient encore fiancés, Draco avait refusé de se marier tant que son deuxième enfant n'était pas né, refusant d'être hideux dans sa robe de sorcier blanche. Harry avait rit mais leur relation était telle, qu'il ne regrettait pas le repoussement de leur union.

Ils étaient si bien ensemble, et rien ne pourrait déranger leur quiétude.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Note de LGS : **

Et bien voilà, cette fameuse suite :P Je me suis souvenu plus ou moins du plan de base et ça terminait comme cela ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction, qui a surement demandé une relecture, étant donné l'espace entre les derniers chapitres, mais bon, merci d'avoir lu

Laissez-moi vos commentaires, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez aimé ^^

_Harry Potter et l'Héritier – Chapitre 26 + Épilogue - Page 7/7– 2 587 Mots –08 mai 2013_


End file.
